


The Living Years (Время жить)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Ради Гарри Поттера Северус Снейп приносит наивысшую жертву. Нет, не эту жертву! Другую! И находит приют в самом неожиданном убежище.Бета: Resurrection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svengaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Living Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234100) by Dementor Delta. 



\- А _этот_ что здесь делает? – спросил Гарри, хмуро глядя туда, где из-за деревьев, окружающих сад Билла и Флер, показалась знакомая светловолосая голова.

\- Что? Кто? – Рон проследил за его взглядом, встряхивая фартук с оранжевой надписью «дома у гриля», которым его снабдил один из близнецов. Под надписью была аппликация – волшебная палочка, превращающаяся в кухонную лопатку и обратно.

\- Это же Малфой, верно? – сказал Гарри, глядя, как какая-то малышка бежит к новоприбывшим - оказалось, Малфой пришел не один.

\- Ох, - ответил Рон, просовывая руки в рукава предположительно огнеупорного фартука и безуспешно возясь с тесемками, прежде чем сдаться и наложить заклинание узла. – Тебе Гермиона не говорила? – Гарри покачал головой, с подозрением рассматривая деревья, словно те были виноваты в сокрытии двух кошмаров его школьных дней. – Женщины совершенно не умеют сплетничать, - Рон улыбнулся, и Гарри вновь взглянул туда, где виднелась русая голова. – Ну, вот. Сам видишь.

Дама с длинными серебристыми локонами подошла к Драко Малфою и расцеловала его в обе щеки, ухватив пальчиками за мантию. Она настолько походила на хозяйку сегодняшнего приема, что Гарри сразу узнал ее, хотя не видел уже много лет.

\- Это сестра Флер?

Рон, пытаясь нахлобучить на голову нелепо огромный поварской колпак, кивнул.

\- Габриэль, помнишь? Они с Малфоем... – он многозначительно подвигал бровями. – Впрочем, он на ней пока не женился.

Гарри отпил лимонада, принесенного Джорджем одновременно с фартуком для Рона.

\- Значит, он встречается не только с чистокровными?

\- Как я слыхал, они не только встречаются, - ответил Рон, сунув колпак в карман фартука. – Может, он оставил эти чистокровные замашки, когда возникла необходимость менять пеленки полукровке.

Гарри все еще разглядывал Габриэль.

\- Она выросла настоящей красавицей.

\- Если он женится на ней, а ее сестра замужем за моим братом, значит, мы с ним будем... – Рон скривился, пытаясь решить задачку. – Родственниками, короче.

Прежде чем Гарри смог ответить, толпа гостей переместилась, и им удалось разглядеть спутника Драко – маленького, бледного, темноволосого мальчика, крепко сжимающего руку Малфоя.

\- Это он?

Невероятно. Мальчик был настолько не похож на Драко Малфоя, насколько два человека одинакового пола вообще могли отличаться друг от друга. В семь лет Северус Снейп был так же узнаваем, как и в сорок: тот же крупный нос, те же гладкие черные волосы – хотя последние сейчас были коротко острижены. И все же этот ребенок, вне всякого сомнения, был Снейпом: в битве, случившейся в последний год учебы Гарри и Рона в Хогвартсе, он принял на себя проклятие, брошенное в Гарри с целью уменьшить его возраст до небытия.

\- Ну да, ты же не видел его с тех пор, как... – Рон принялся выкладывать гамбургеры на гигантский гриль.

\- ...как старый гад заслонил меня и получил это проклятие, - закончил Гарри. Ребенок нетерпеливо дергал Малфоя за руку; когда Габриэль наклонилась поцеловать его, он страдальчески закатил глаза. Гарри не смог сдержать смеха: едва женщина выпрямилась, Снейп утер лицо рукавом.

\- По глупости вообще-то влип, - сказал Рон, почесывая кончик носа ручкой лопатки. Гарри возмущенно поглядел на него.

\- Он спас мне...

\- Знаю я, - бросил Рон, посыпая гамбургеры молотым перцем. – И все-таки – ему-то надо все начинать сначала! Расти – с Малфоем за отца, - он пожал плечами. – Погоди, если Малфой женится на Габриэль, а мы с Флер – родственники, значит ли это, что я породнюсь со Снейпом? Малфой же этого га... малого усыновил. Значит, теперь я могу назначать ему отработки?

К Снейпу, дергающему Малфоя за руку, подбежала какая-то малышка и потянула за собой - проказничать, подумал Гарри. Габриэль просияла, когда Малфой наклонился и шепнул что-то Снейпу, серьезно кивнувшему в ответ, прежде чем разжать ладошку и позволить девочке утащить себя прочь. Проследив за ним, Малфой обернулся к Габриэль и предложил ей руку, чтобы вместе встретить приближающихся Билла и Флер. Гарри сбился со счета приветственных поцелуев.

\- Рон!

Оба повернулись на голос Гермионы, и Гарри увидел, что заставило ее вскрикнуть. Пока они наблюдали за Малфоем и юной версией Снейпа, фартук Рона превратился в отделанное оборками розовое нечто с огромными рюшами вокруг рукавов и подола.

\- Сколько раз я говорила тебе не надевать ничего из подарков близнецов? – сказала Гермиона. – О, привет, Гарри, - с вымученной улыбкой добавила она.

Цветом лица Рон почти слился с фартуком, когда тот неожиданно принял свой изначальный вид с надписью «дома у гриля». Только вместо «дома» теперь на нем красовалось «дама у гриля», а язычки пламени, составляющие буквы, стали розовыми. Рон вытянул шею, разглядывая подол.

\- Ну, это еще куда ни шло...

Гермиона сердито фыркнула и поцеловала Гарри в щеку.

\- Снейп здесь – с Малфоем, - сообщил тот, указывая на рощу, из которой явились эти двое, но обнаружил, что там их уже нет.

\- Ты не... – начала Гермиона, но тут же округлила глаза на Рона. Фартук на нем снова порозовел. Рон беспечно пожал плечами. – Ну да, ты же их еще не видел.

\- Он был за границей на гонках, когда Билл и Флер впервые устроили прием в саду – помнишь, в прошлом году, с тортом? – Рон перевернул последние гамбургеры и посмотрел на Гарри. – Малфой тогда приходил, - объяснил он. – И я увидел его и Снейпа после... ну...

\- Мы все их тогда впервые увидели, - добавила Гермиона.

\- Поразительно, что Драко не переложил обязанности на чужие плечи, - задумчиво сказал Гарри.

\- Как ни прискорбно это признать, - сказал Рон, - он изменился. Даже руку мне пожал в прошлом году.

\- Снейп?

\- Малфой. Правда, ладони у него в тот момент были потными. Я видел, как он потом шушукался с мамой, но она мне ничего не рассказала, - он фыркнул, явно позабыв о гамбургерах. – Разве что «погоди, будут у тебя свои дети».

\- Вообще-то он хорошенький, - виновато произнесла Гермиона.

\- Хорошенький?! – хором повторили Рон и Гарри. Последний внимательней взглянул на нее сквозь очки. – Малфой?

\- Снейп. То есть Северус. Он же совсем малыш, - обиженно заметила Гермиона.

\- Теперь – да, - буркнул Рон. – А вырастет – станет таким же гадом, как раньше.

\- Он спас Гарри жизнь, - напомнила Гермиона. – Несколько раз, если помните. Если бы он тогда не оттолкнул Гарри, мы бы сейчас здесь не разговаривали.

\- Наверное, надо его поблагодарить, - сказал Гарри, поморщившись от вкуса лимонада.

\- Как? Леденец ему дашь? – предложил Рон с улыбкой, заслужившей грозный взгляд Гермионы.

\- Мог бы и раньше вспомнить, между прочим, - сказала она, превращая принесенную тарелочку в большущий поднос. Гарри взялся за второй край, и Рон принялся перекладывать на него те гамбургеры, что еще не обуглились.

\- Я помнил! – воскликнул он, понимая, что оправдываться перед Гермионой за оплошности у него сейчас выходит ничуть не лучше, чем в школьные годы. На этот раз и Рон, и Гермиона строго посмотрели на него.

\- Он, конечно, неплохой мальчик, - признал Рон, - особенно теперь, когда Малфой как следует за него взялся.

Только когда принесли десерт, у Гарри появился шанс оценить результаты малфоевского воспитания. Билл и Флер не держали домовых эльфов (или не признавались в этом под недремлющим оком Гермионы), и регулировка плывущей по воздуху тележки была поручена четырем детям, в их числе и Снейпу – скорее всего потому, что для своего возраста он был высоким. Прочие малыши весело подпрыгивали, пока тележка плыла меж их рядами.

Снейп оглядел толпу, явно выискивая кого-то и дрожа от предвкушения, и улыбнулся, завидев Малфоя. Гарри счел, что короткая стрижка делала Снейпа совсем не похожим на мужчину, которого он знал когда-то. Улыбка говорила о том, что зубы ему подправили – те были ровными и белыми. Открытая для обозрения кожа потеряла желтоватую бледность и выглядела здоровой и чистой, как и положено у детей.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Малфоя, который тоже улыбнулся приемному сыну и приветственно поднял руку. Стоящая рядом Габриэль помахала мальчику платочком. Это был очень интимный момент, даже несмотря на толпу людей вокруг – а Билл пригласил половину сотрудников министерства с семьями, – и Снейп улыбнулся в ответ, чуть робко, но искренне. Странно, но несмотря на то, что эти люди вот уже шесть лет были ему чужими, Гарри остро ощутил собственное одиночество.

Стряхнув печаль, он увидел, как тележка остановилась перед хозяевами дома, Биллом и Флер. В руках у Флер уже была палочка, которой она с замысловатым движением стукнула по куполу крышки. Та распалась под восторженные вопли детей и одобрительные вздохи взрослых.

Гарри немедленно вспомнил незатейливые десерты своей тетушки. Этот торт был окружен каскадом мастерски расположенных цветов, выглядевших совсем как живые. Он также превосходил размером все, что когда-либо готовила его тетка, но Гарри все равно не разделял всеобщего ажиотажа: он заметил, что на каждом цветке сидит бабочка. Их были тучи; почти незаметные, потому что каждая сидела на лепестках того же цвета, что и ее трепещущие крылышки. Поморщившись, Гарри оглядел собравшихся, собираясь ткнуть Рона локтем и спросить, о чем думал его брат, когда собирался предложить гостям торт, засиженный насекомыми.

Толпа ахнула, и Гарри обернулся к тележке. Бабочки – не настоящие, изумленно понял он – как по команде взлетели причудливыми узорами, словно крохотный крылатый фейерверк. Сначала завертелись колесом, в унисон хлопая крыльями и порхая над цветами, потом рассыпались калейдоскопом фигур и, наконец, петлей закружились над тележкой – все быстрее и быстрее, пока не вспыхнули разноцветными искрами, дождем сахарной пудры проливаясь на торт и сверкая на цветах, будто утренняя роса.

\- Слишком красиво, чтобы съесть. Почти, - произнес у него за плечом Рон. Дети, которым среди зрителей выделили лучшие места, хлопали и строились в очередь, пока Флер нарезала торт ломтиками.

Гарри как раз получил свой кусочек – фиолетовую хризантему с лиловыми кристалликами сахара, – когда почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

\- Поттер.

\- Малфой.

Гарри не встречался с Малфоем со времен падения Вольдеморта – буквально с того самого дня, затянутого пороховой дымкой. То, что Снейп был неподалеку, он видел: зельевар пробивал ряды Пожирателей, бросая в них проклятия и стремясь попасть в самую гущу, – но не знал, что Малфой тогда тоже был рядом – до тех пор, пока тот не растолкал ошеломленную толпу.

В последней схватке Гарри так устал, что едва держал палочку, и не возразил, когда Малфой оттолкнул Римуса, чтобы увидеть то, на что смотрели остальные. У их ног – его, Макгонагалл, Невилла, Римуса и Тонкс – разлилось черное пятно, похожее на подстреленную летучую мышь с неловко раскинутыми, изломанными крыльями. Но в центре пятна, бывшего мантией Снейпа, оказалось не кровавое мессиво, которое ожидал увидеть Гарри после того, как проклятие попало в цель, а розовый, гукающий малыш.

\- Неужели это... – изумился Гарри, хотя у ребенка были черные волосы и нос, чересчур огромный для крохотного личика, и никем иным он быть не мог.

\- Боже мой, - прошептал Драко, белый, как мел.

Ребенок выполз из ворота снейповой мантии, выпрастывая пухлые ножки из зацепившихся за круглые пятки трусов. Тонкс и Макгонагалл рванулись почти одновременно, словно голая попка пробудила в них материнский инстинкт и желание укутать ее потеплее.

\- Не троньте его! – воскликнул Малфой, отбрасывая удерживающую его руку Люпина. Дымящийся труп Вольдеморта был забыт, когда Малфой наклонился и подхватил ежащегося крошку.

\- Незачем кричать, мистер Малфой, - с упреком сказала Макгонагалл, пока другие обсуждали проклятья, уменьшающие возраст, и то, как Гарри повезло, что Снейп оказался рядом, потому что юноша рассыпался бы в прах, тогда как Снейп всего лишь стал младенцем.

Слышать это было невыносимо. Гарри знал, что Снейп вовсе не был «рядом». Он заметил зельевара лишь тогда, когда голубой свет вырвался из палочки Вольдеморта и Снейп за несколько секунд разгадал замысел бывшего господина.

\- Не троньте, - повторил Малфой, подняв с земли мантию и укрывая ею сучащие ножки малыша.

До сегодняшнего дня ни одного из них Гарри больше не видел.

\- Северус хочет с тобой познакомиться, - сказал Малфой, и Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Малфой оглянулся через плечо. Снейп нетерпеливо тянул Габриэль за руку, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше видеть.

\- Ох, - Гарри не знал, почему вдруг испугался семилетнего мальчика. – Конечно.

Малфой, похоже, собирался что-то добавить, но лишь кивнул и жестом подозвал Снейпа. Мальчик – невозможно было думать о непоседливом, подпрыгивающем малыше как о ненавистном преподавателе – пролез под руку Малфоя и, прислонившись к нему, посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Северус, это Гарри Поттер, - сказал Малфой, положив ладонь на плечо ребенка.

\- Привет, - сказал Гарри, все еще держа ломтик торта и размышляя, не нарочно ли Малфой улучил момент, чтобы поймать его в неловкой ситуации.

\- Папа говорит, я спас тебе жизнь, - сказал Северус. Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку: голосок у мальчика был тоненьким, а манеру растягивать слова он явно перенял у Драко.

\- Это правда, - ответил Гарри. – Э-э... спасибо.

\- Папа говорит, я много чего сделал, когда был старше, только я не помню, - продолжал мальчик, качаясь на пятках и по-прежнему прижимаясь к Малфою.

\- Понятно, - сказал Гарри, совершенно не зная, что говорить.

\- Папа говорит, я его учил раньше, и тебя тоже, - он закрыл ладошкой рот и хихикнул. Это было настолько не присуще Снейпу, что Гарри был тронут до глубины души. – Миллзи – это наш эльф – разрешает мне варить зелья на кухне, а я пою ими свою мышь.

\- Вот как? – обеспокоенно глянул на него Малфой. Гарри почувствовал, что малышу грозит нотация.

Северус поднял голову.

\- Это же не настоящие зелья, пап, - он вновь повернулся к Гарри. – Торт вкусный, - неожиданно добавил Северус, с интересом заглядывая в его тарелку. – Почему ты не ешь?

\- Э-э...

\- Его Габриэль испекла, - сказал малыш. – Ты ей нравишься, - Северус серьезно шмыгнул носом. – Хотя я и не знаю, почему.

\- Достаточно, - строго велел Малфой и, смягчая слова, ласково потрепал мальчика по волосам.

\- Да, сэр, - капризным тоном ответил Северус.

\- Га‘‘и! – воскликнула Габриэль, не в силах выносить беседу, в которой не принимала участия. Она расцеловала Гарри в обе щеки, окутав его облаком аромата цветочных духов. – Ты так вы'ос! – на миг она стала ужасно похожа на миссис Уизли, собирающуюся ущипнуть его за щеку. Хуже того – кажется, она специально добивалась этого сходства.

\- Он старше тебя, - заметил Малфой с легким оттенком былого ехидства. – Мы с ним ровесники, - Северус перевел взгляд с Малфоя на Гарри, словно сравнивая их.

\- Он всегда останется п'ек'асным юношей, спасшим меня от кошма'ных 'усалок.

Гарри, толком не знавший, как на это ответить, поднял свою тарелку.

\- Сн... э-э... Северус говорит, ты сама испекла этот торт?

\- Oui! Ве'но! Почему ты не ешь? – она уткнула кулачки в бока.

Другого ответа, кроме как сунуть вилку с тортом в рот, на это не нашлось. Торт действительно был вкусным, и Гарри сообщил ей об этом.

Габриэль, как и ее сестра, не отличалась излишней скромностью.

\- Я еще учусь, но, когда закончу, стану самым популя'ным кондите'ом в ми'е, - она снова взглянула на него. - Вп'очем, в любом случае, когда ты женишься, твой свадебный то'т буду печь я и никто д'угой, п'авда?

Увлеченно жующий Гарри едва не подавился.

\- Конечно, - вяло согласился он. Малфой раскрыл было рот, но промолчал и лишь одобрительно кивнул, все еще ероша волосы Северуса. Гарри был почти уверен, что Габриэль узнает все детали его, гарриного, равнодушия к традиционному браку, как только останется с Малфоем наедине.

Едва он распрощался с ними, явился Рон, доедающий свой кусок торта. На его фартуке снова было написано «дома у гриля». Ткань все еще оставалась розовой, но кричащие рюши были урезаны и теперь облегали подол красивыми оборками. В углу рта у Рона было немного желтой глазури – вероятно, с сахарной ромашки на тарелке.

\- Он не так уж и плох, верно? – спросил он, провожая Малфоя, Северуса и Габриэль взглядом.

\- Кто? Малфой или Снейп? – уточнил Гарри, вновь принимаясь за торт.

\- Оба, наверное, - пожал плечами Рон.

\- Интересно, зачем Малфою все это. Забота о Снейпе, то есть. Наверняка ведь ему пришлось непросто с младенцем – родителей-то его уже не было. Министерство его оправдало, мог бы жить себе и горя не знать.

Рон доел сахарную ромашку и теперь поглядывал на полусъеденную хризантему Гарри.

\- Отдал его батальону домовых эльфов, не иначе.

Но Гарри, видевший, с какой привязанностью относились друг к другу Снейп и Малфой, с ним не согласился.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Не понимаю, для чего вся эта суматоха.

Гарри огляделся, пытаясь понять, кто с ним говорит. Вернувшись в Англию лишь час назад, он обнаружил приглашение сюда поверх стопки писем, что Гермиона сложила у его двери. К началу церемонии успеть не удалось. Северус беззвучно прокрался к нему, лишь только он закрыл за собой дверь церкви; парадная мантия придавала ему очень серьезный вид. Плюхнувшись на ближайшую незанятую скамью, Гарри растерянно взглянул на стоящего рядом мальчика. Пришлось подвинуться.

\- Ты уже когда-нибудь бывал на присвоении имени? – шепотом поинтересовался Гарри, но мальчик не обратил на это внимания. Со скамьи в первом ряду обернулся Малфой, явно ища его взглядом. Северус помахал ему рукой. Драко, увидев рядом с ним Гарри, недовольно нахмурился и отвернулся.

\- Сегодня первый раз. А что такого - обыкновенный ребенок, - так же шепотом ответил Северус, морща нос. Гарри не видел ни его, ни Драко с того дня в гостях у Билла прошлым летом. Флер вскоре забеременела, и вместо ежегодного приема все друзья собрались в церквушке близ Оттери-Сент-Кетчпола, чтобы присутствовать при наименовании новейшего Уизли. 

\- Почему ты не сидишь с... э-э... отцом? – спросил Гарри, находя, что согласен с Северусом: ребенок есть ребенок, даже если это сын Билла, и выглядит он точь-в-точь как все остальные дети, не считая копны рыжих волос.

Северус поднял лицо. В свои девять лет он выглядел много старше.

\- Драко мне не отец, а папа, - произнес он, и опять уставился вперед. В бирюзовой мантии Флер была прелестна; ребенка держал Билл. Рядом с ними едва не лопался от гордости Римус Люпин, новоиспеченный крестный отец.

\- Я сказал папе, что иду в туалет, - охотно поведал Северус. – Дети – они скучные.

Гарри снова взволнованно посмотрел на него.

\- А тебе не нужно... ну, сходить? – шепнул он.

Северус с интересом разглядывал цветные витражи в окнах. Не оборачиваясь, он придвинулся поближе и ответил:

\- Уже.

К счастью, церемония была недолгой – новорожденные редко терпеливы к обрядам, не включающим в себя сон или кормление. Гарри поднялся вместе с остальными и увидел, что Малфой, шелестя синей мантией, уже шагает к ним меж рядами скамей.

\- Что ты делаешь рядом с Поттером? – спросил он с той же строгой нежностью, что всегда сквозила в голосе тети Петунии, когда та разговаривала с Дадли.

\- Не мог же я вернуться на глазах у всех этих людей! Они бы сразу догадались, куда я уходил, - пояснил Северус, слезая со скамьи и оглядываясь на Гарри. – А у Поттера был такой вид, словно он потерялся.

Малфой фыркнул, уводя Северуса за руку.

\- Он всегда так выглядит.

На вечеринке Гарри вознес должную хвалу Люку – виновнику торжества, сбежал от викария, уже успевшего прочесть ему лекцию об идеальной синхронизации натуры человека, являющегося одновременно магом и подданным англиканской церкви, оказался щедро расцелован в обе щеки Флер и ее сестрой, и умял больше торта, чем обыкновенно удавалось съесть за месяц.

\- Вкусный, правда? – спросил Рон, доедая свой кусок.

\- Не такой уж он и вкусный, - возразила Гермиона, но Гарри заметил, что ее тарелка была почти пустой. – Вычурный, скорее.

На этом торте, к облегчению Гарри, бабочек не было, но из слов Гермионы он заключил, что пекла его именно Габриэль. Вместо бабочек к каждому ломтику прилагалась крохотная фея, порхающая над глазурью до тех пор, пока гость не загадывал в честь ребенка желание. Гарри пробормотал что-то о добром здравии, и золотая фея исчезла в облаке сверкающей пыльцы.

\- Разве магия фей в самом деле действует? – спросил он, прожевав торт.

\- В принципе, должна, - нехотя признала Гермиона. – Хотя вряд ли у них достаточно ума, чтобы исполнить все задуманное.

\- Большинство желаний похожи между собой, - сказал Рон, пожирая взглядом горку глазури, оставленную Гарри. Тот, предпочитая начинку, поменялся с ним тарелками. – Долгих лет и счастливой семейной жизни. И прочее...

Гарри поднял голову, недоумевая, отчего вдруг умолк Рон, и увидел, что неизвестно когда успевший подойти Малфой вежливо кивает им обоим.

\- Я хотел бы пригласить тебя в гости, - сообщил Малфой, и Гарри сообразил, что тот обращается к нему. – Есть нечто, что мне хотелось с тобой обсудить.

\- Со мной? – переспросил Гарри. Судя по всему, Малфой сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это едва ему удавалось.

\- С тобой, - терпеливо ответил он. Пока Гарри пытался подыскать подходящий ответ, не содержащий фразы «совсем свихнулся», Малфой, кажется, принял его молчание за знак согласия. – Я на неделе пришлю к тебе сову с адресом.

Гарри, все еще потрясенный, смог только кивнуть.

\- Зачем ты ему понадобился? – спросил Рон, как только Драко отошел. Гарри глядел вслед бывшему однокурснику и лишь пожал плечами. – Не похоже, чтобы он по-прежнему ловил кайф, строя козни. 

В это время к Малфою подбежал Северус. Ладошки мальчика были сомкнуты. Когда он раскрыл руки, одна из фей, трепеща блестящими крылышками, вырвалась из плена и сконфуженно запетляла в воздухе. Северус и Малфой рассмеялись, и наблюдающий за ними Гарри почувствовал, как его губы тоже растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Да, не похоже, - согласился он.

~~**~~

В Малфой Мэнор Гарри явился вовремя и был встречен домовым эльфом в выглаженных серых брюках, крохотной, доверху застегнутой белой рубашке и зеленом узорчатом галстуке. Там, где галстук прятался под жилет, виднелась булавка с серебряной змейкой.

\- Прошу вас, сэр, - пригласил эльф, хотя сам Малфой уже торопливо спускался по широкой мраморной лестнице. Несмотря на то, что убранство дома – и наряд домового эльфа – располагали к официозу, Гарри порадовался, что вместо мантии натянул обычные джинсы и пуловер: хозяин поместья был одет в простой маггловский костюм.

\- Спасибо, Миллингтон, - произнес Малфой, - я сам отведу мистера П... – коснувшись перил, он отдернул тонкую руку и недовольно поморщился. – Черт возьми, можно, я буду звать тебя просто Гарри? Мы здесь не слишком придерживаемся этикета, - внимательно изучая свою ладонь, другой рукой Малфой потянулся за палочкой.

\- Конечно, э-э... Драко, - ответил Гарри. 

Драко быстро очистил руку и лестницу, и повернулся к ожидающему приказаний эльфу.

\- Мы будем в кабинете.

\- Не слишком похоже на униформу из кухонных полотенец, - заметил Гарри, следуя за Драко через короткий коридор к кабинету, когда нарядный эльф исчез.

\- Это все Грейнджер, - сказал Драко, закрывая за ними дверь. – Точнее, теперь уже Уизли. Они у нее все в профсоюзе. Хотя Миллингтон всегда был такой... отутюженный.

Гарри рассмеялся, хотя и не знал, должен ли. Кабинет оказался просторной комнатой со стеклянными дверьми, выходящими на широкий внутренний дворик. На мшистых камнях невысокой ограды растянулась крепко спящая белая кошка. Как всякий человек, заранее решивший не поражаться великолепию, Гарри был поражен. По сравнению с этим его дом номер двенадцать выглядел мрачным и нежилым.

Два небольших диванчика стояли так, чтобы с них открывался вид на аккуратно подстриженные газоны и окаймленные цветами тропинки. Драко указал ему на один из них, а сам сел напротив.

\- Начну с главного, - наклонившись вперед, сказал он. – Я даю благотворительный бал – и надеюсь, что ты его посетишь.

Гарри ожидал от Малфоя чего угодно, но такого поворота событий не предвидел. 

\- Я танцевать не умею, - вырвалось у него. Вряд ли стоило уточнять, что в отсутствии танцевальных навыков он неоднократно убеждался в просторном помещении, где ревела музыка, а большинство мужчин были без рубашек. – Бальные танцы уж точно.

На лице Драко ясно читалось, что он, в свою очередь, не ожидал подобного ответа. Он потер лицо рукой, и Гарри заметил серебряную печатку с гербом Слизерина. 

\- Никому нет дела до того, танцуешь ты или нет.

\- Зачем я тебе? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя – наверное, так же, как и Малфой – не в своей тарелке.

\- Ради благотворительности, - ответил Драко.

\- А что за акцию ты проводишь?

\- Известно ли тебе, что министерством учрежден фонд для студентов, зачисленных в Хогвартс, но не способных оплатить обучение? Магглорожденных, например?

Гарри не знал об этом, но все равно кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить, с каких пор Драко начал говорить «магглорожденных», а не «грязнокровок».

\- После войны, многие из... – тот выразительно вздохнул, – детей воевавших...

\- Пожирателей Смерти, - угрюмо перебил его Гарри. Он был по горло сыт политкорректным жаргоном.

\- ...в школу не попадают. Или попадают, но не в Хогвартс. Который, несмотря на все его недостатки, по-прежнему является одной из лучших магических школ мира.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Министерство отказывается платить за их учебу?

\- Для того, чтобы учиться в Хогвартсе, недостаточно оплатить занятия, - ответил Драко, взволнованно поднимаясь на ноги. – Нужны книги, мантии, котлы... – шагая по кабинету, перечислял он. – Знаешь, сколько детей в этом семестре попали в Слизерин? – Гарри покачал головой. – Трое. На одного больше, чем в прошлом году. Многие из их родителей до сих пор не работают – по крайней мере, в магическом мире, или вовсе сидят в Азкабане.

Или мертвы.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вбежал мальчик. В отличие от их предыдущей встречи, теперь Северус больше походил на малыша, чем на маленькую копию взрослого мужчины – в шортах, открывающих коленки, и футболке с героем из комикса на груди. Он был босиком; одна нога, похоже, чем-то испачкана. Гарри принюхался. Чем-то вонючим.

\- Ты Снежка не видел? – запыхавшись, спросил Северус, с опозданием замечая Гарри. – Ой, здрассьте.

\- Здравствуй, - вежливо отозвался Гарри, но Северус уже подскочил к стоявшему у окна Драко.

\- Я же говорил тебе не выпускать его, - проворчал тот, проведя рукой по волосам.

\- Я не выпускал! – запротестовал Северус, понурившись под строгим взглядом отца. – То есть... он у меня в кармане был и...

\- Что это – снежок? – спросил Гарри, не в силах усмирить любопытство.

\- Мой хорек, - глядя на него, взволнованно пояснил Северус.

\- Вы завели хорька, - переспросил Гарри, - по имени Снежок? – и изо всех сил сжал губы, чтобы не захохотать.

\- Не вздумай! – сурово предупредил Драко, заставляя Северуса растерянно оглянуться.

\- Он хороший обычно, но сегодня вылез из кармана, и я не могу его найти. Я искал у фонтана, потому что ему нравится гоняться за тенями на камнях, и в кладовке смотрел, потому что он любит играть с мышами...

\- У нас нет мышей! – сказал Драко, опуская руку на плечо мальчика и ведя его к дивану. Северус уселся рядом и откинулся на спинку, не доставая ногами до пола. – Где ты видел его в последний раз?

Северус пожал плечами.

\- Везде. Мы играли в Салазара Слизерина, изгоняющего змей из Ирландии, и я был Слизерином, а Снежок - змеями, - он наклонился и резко подался назад, пружиня от диванной спинки, а потом тихо повторил, – он обычно хороший и сидит в кармане.

Драко кашлянул.

\- Ладно, это мы обсудим позже. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили, заводя его? Что нужно будет заботиться о нем и быть ответственным?

\- Но... – маленькие пятки возмущенно стукнули по деревянной раме дивана. – Да, сэр.

\- Стало быть, ты помнишь, что мы наложили на него поисковое заклинание, - продолжил Драко, вынимая палочку.

Худенькое личико тотчас просветлело.

\- Значит, он не пропал? – Драко покачал головой, чертя в воздухе квадрат. Гарри пришел к выводу, что ни в одной из ситуаций, где ему приходилось сталкиваться с поисковыми заклинаниями - ни на войне, ни после нее - никто никогда не ждал результата с такой жадностью, как Северус. Тот едва не вскарабкался Драко на колени, когда схема стала наливаться светом изнутри.

\- Нет, он не пропал, - ответил Драко, свободной рукой обнимая Северуса за плечи. – Что я говорил тебе об именах, сынок?

\- Что они обладают великой силой, - нараспев произнес Северус. Он следил за поблескивающим квадратом, парящим у дивана, как будто собирался запрыгнуть в него. – Ух ты! – улыбка мальчика была робкой, но очевидной; он тянулся все настойчивее, и только пальцы Драко, продетые в шлевки коротеньких шорт, удерживали его на месте. – Снежок! – нетерпеливо позвал малыш, приводя поисковое заклинание в действие.

В углу схемы появилась крохотная точка. Водя палочкой, Драко развернул квадрат, чтобы приблизить ее.

\- Похоже, он в библиотеке – на нижнем стеллаже, - Северус уже слезал с дивана, собираясь пуститься в погоню. – Не забудь, он тотчас отправляется в клетку! – вдогонку ему выкрикнул Драко.

\- Да, пап! – отозвался Северус.

\- Снежок, говоришь? – протянул Гарри, когда шлепанье босых ног по паркету стихло.

\- Снежок, - твердо ответил Драко, вновь приглаживая волосы. – Так что, придешь на бал или нет?

\- Не знаю, - улыбнувшись, сказал Гарри, - а Снежок там будет?


	3. Chapter 3

Получив приглашение, Гарри без колебаний принял его, хотя не надевал парадную мантию так давно, что та уже наверняка вышла из моды. Заказывая у мадам Малкин новую, он заметил торчащую из-под прилавка афишу с анонсом бала. Во время примерки Гарри упомянул, для какого события понадобилась обновка, а когда вернулся забрать готовое изделие, плакат уже висел в витрине ателье, у всех на виду.

К счастью, его опасения были напрасны: костюмы гостей не пугали своей официозностью, хотя решение Гарри пополнить гардероб оказалось весьма кстати. В зале обнаружилось достаточно рыжих голов, чтобы понять, что все семейство Уизли согласилось посетить бал, а с ними заодно явилась и бóльшая часть работников министерства. Для разбредшейся по поместью толпы в садах были разбиты шатры.

Гарри как раз собирался нагнать кого-то с рыжей шевелюрой, чтобы поинтересоваться, где Рон, когда услыхал знакомый грассирующий голос и обернулся.

\- Га’’и! – повторила Габриэль, беря его лицо в ладони. – Мы так 'ады, что ты п'ишел! – каждой щеке достался душистый поцелуй, и женщина сделала шаг назад, окидывая его критическим взглядом. – Ты, конечно, здесь не один? – она оглянулась, словно ожидая, что его спутник вот-вот материализуется.

\- Э-э... – замялся Гарри, не готовый к таким вопросам.

Из залы на втором этаже доносилась легкая музыка, наполняя летний воздух весельем. Габриэль понизила голос, словно их могли подслушать.

\- Ты мог бы п'ийти с одним из своих... как это гово'ят... па'ней?

\- Габриэль!

Гарри уже открыл было рот, но Драко опередил его. Подойдя сзади, он виновато улыбнулся, прежде чем взять Габриэль за руку.

\- А что? – отбросив за спину волосы, удивилась она. – Я ф'анцуженка. Мы в таких воп'осах 'азби'аемся.

Увы, поблизости не оказалось бездны, которая могла бы разверзнуться и поглотить Гарри целиком.

Драко поднес ее руку к губам в галантном поцелуе.

\- Да, но то, что в этом разбираешься ты, не значит, что и остальные гости воспримут это так же, - в ответ на это Габриэль беспечно махнула свободной рукой.

\- Ничего, - успокоил ее Гарри. – Я сейчас, э-э, в промежутке между парнями.

Драко с улыбкой отнял руку Габриэль от губ.

\- Спасибо, что пришел, - сказал он чуть более церемонно. – Нам удалось собрать немалую сумму на учебные расходы, - Драко мельком оглядел оживленные группы гостей. – Заметь, голосовать за это они отказываются, но за шанс покутить с героем войны и ощутить собственную значимость... – большим пальцем он погладил ладонь своей дамы, - а также отведать изумительных пирожных, - улыбка его была знакомой, а вот интонации – шутливые, но не едкие – непривычными, – явились все как один.

Кто-то хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

\- Дружище! Ты этот торт видел? – Гарри чуть отступил, давая Рону возможность увидеть, что они не одни. – О, привет, Малфой, Габриэль, - прежде чем Гарри успел напомнить товарищу, что здесь все называют друг друга по имени, Рон с любопытством взглянул на Драко. – А ты знаешь, что Сне... э-э... Северус стоит наверху лестницы с разряженным в пух и прах эльфом?

\- Что?! – Драко вытянул шею – Рон всегда был выше остальных. – Ему давно пора спать! – Габриэль захихикала, и Драко бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд, прежде чем сжать ей руку и откланяться.

Проводив его взглядом, женщина пояснила:

\- П'офессо' тепе'ь совсем к'ошка, но ничуть не изменился – все такой же любознательный.

Гарри попытался представить, что стало бы с ним, не прими Снейп то роковое проклятье на себя. Усыновил бы его кто-нибудь из магического мира? Вряд ли Дурсли согласились бы снова с ним возиться. Он с ужасом вообразил, как Джинни берет его к себе - насколько странно было бы по достижении совершеннолетия узнать, что они встречались... до того, как он осознал о себе определенные вещи.

Еще он спросил себя – с замиранием сердца – поступил бы Снейп так же, зная, что не погибнет, а превратится в ребенка? Да еще попадет в воспитанники к Драко Малфою?

От мрачных мыслей его отвлекла Габриэль, с выразительным вздохом взявшая его за руку, в то же время протягивая Рону другую. Тот подал ей ладонь, тайком озираясь по сторонам.

\- Поскольку я же'твую своим эско'том во имя отцовства, вам обоим п'идется со мной потанцевать.

Гарри увидел Драко уже много позже – тот наблюдал, как на танцплощадке Рон наступает Габриэль на ноги. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Драко подошел к нему.

\- Хочу тебя еще раз поблагодарить, - без преамбул сказал он. – За то, что пришел сегодня.

Оба поморщились, когда Рон в очередной раз отдавил Габриэль ногу, обутую в наверняка недешевую туфельку.

\- Со Снежком я так и не познакомился, - посетовал Гарри, повернувшись к собеседнику; смотреть, как танцует Рон, не было больше сил.

Драко рассмеялся.

\- Нужно лишь попросить Северуса, - ответил он, глядя на Рона и страдальчески кривя губы. – Обычно он держит Снежка в кармане. Если тот не занят одним из Ральфов.

\- «Одним из Ральфов»?

\- У него три белых мыши, и всех зовут Ральфами, - поведал Драко. – Северус рассказывал мне, почему, но, я так толком и не... ох, как же ей, наверное, больно.

Оглянувшись, Гарри увидел, что Габриэль уже начала прихрамывать.

\- Уложил его без проблем? – спросил он - скорее чтобы отвлечь Драко от кошмара на танцполе, чем из желания узнать, как заставить ребенка сделать то, что ему велено.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Уложить-то я его уложил. Но сейчас он, скорее всего, читает один из своих дурацких комиксов... – он распахнул серые глаза, словно лишь сейчас понял, с кем говорит. – Извини.

\- Ну, что ты, - улыбнулся Гарри, глядя на порозовевшие щеки Драко. На его лице всегда было до смешного легко читать - даже в школе: заслуга бледной кожи, наверное. – Ты говорил, как настоящий...

\- Кто? – спросил Драко.

\- Отец, - ответил Гарри, и из глаз Драко исчезла подозрительность.

\- Я и есть его отец, - произнес Драко с тенью былого высокомерия, вздернув подбородок. – Во всех существенных смыслах этого слова.

Взгляды их на минуту встретились, и Гарри продолжил:

\- То есть, если он хочет хорька, пусть даже и белого...

\- Он его получает.

~~**~~

Было в езде верхом на гиппогрифе нечто успокаивающее. Гарри бросил поводья и ленивыми кругами парил над загоном, пока не заметил внизу силуэты появившихся людей.

Он наклонился к уху Клювокрыла.

\- Они уже здесь, - прокричал он, хотя ветер тотчас унес слова. – Помни, о чем мы говорили, - огромная серая голова кивнула, и Гарри направил животное вниз, сжимая его бока коленями. Клювокрыл не позволял надевать на себя седло, хотя прочие члены его многочисленной семьи соглашались на сбрую во время гонок и тренинга.

Они приземлились у конюшни, в отдельном загоне, отгороженном от посетителей высоким забором. Гарри надеялся, что, несмотря на общеизвестный факт наличия у гиппогрифов крыльев, забор поможет убедить гостей в отсутствии опасности - он не знал, как Драко относится к этим животным сейчас.

\- Вы пришли! – воскликнул он, снимая перчатки для верховой езды.

Драко крепко сжимал руку Северуса, а мальчик восторженно подпрыгивал на тонких, как у жеребенка, ногах.

\- Папа, ты видел? – спросил Северус. – Можно, я тоже покатаюсь?

\- Ни в коем случае! – твердо ответил Драко.

\- Пока не подрастешь, - добавил Гарри, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть Северусу в глаза.

\- Там посмотрим, - проворчал Драко.

Смеясь, Гарри взъерошил волосы Северуса – так, как обычно поступал с детьми Джинни, пока не вспоминал, что это бестактно по отношению к их матери. Сам мальчик вряд ли придал значение вольности, даже когда Гарри отдернул руку.

\- Осторожнее, - шепнул Драко ему на ухо, - еще поймешь, что он тебе нравится.

Гарри залился румянцем.

\- Спасибо, что пришли, - повторил он.

\- Обязательно нужно было звать нас именно сюда? – спросил Драко, не возражая против смены темы. Издалека, от сарая, доносился запах навоза. 

\- Я провожу здесь много времени, - ответил Гарри, указывая на пустые загоны. – В гонках больше не участвую; теперь я развожу гиппогрифов – с их согласия – и забочусь о них.

\- Как это благородно, - нетерпеливо сказал Драко, поглядывая на Клювокрыла. – Только я здесь причем?

Гарри пригладил волосы.

\- Я тут подумал...

\- Этого еще не хватало.

\- Ну, знаешь, если у твоей организации уже достаточно денег... – огрызнулся Гарри, что есть силы пытаясь удержаться и не вспылить. После бала он долго раздумывал, стыдясь, что Драко, а не он, первым разглядел проблему и принял меры по ее устранению. Наверняка в магическом мире были и другие ситуации, где требовалась помощь - особенно теперь, когда война унесла за собой столько людей и средств. До недавнего времени Гарри полагал, что этим уже кто-нибудь занимается.

Но теперь Драко завладел его вниманием.

\- У благотворительной организации не бывает достаточно денег. Когда собирается крупная сумма, основывается специальный фонд, - эти слова так напомнили Гарри о снисходительных интонациях в голосе Люциуса, что он поморщился.

\- А можно, я подойду поближе? – вмешался Северус, которого не интересовала беседа взрослых. Он уже не раз пытался вырваться из хватки Драко, стремясь дотянуться до забора.

\- Тебе и отсюда прекрасно видно, - отводя взгляд, сказал Драко.

\- Не видно! – настаивал Северус, дергая его за руку.

\- Клю... Сизокрыл совсем не опасен, - заверил Гарри, и тут же пожалел об этом под яростным взглядом Драко.

\- Можно, папочка? Пожалуйста! – маленькое бледное личико повернулось к нему. – Пожалуйста!

Бросив на Гарри еще один гневный взгляд, Драко позволил подвести себя к забору. Северус тянул его, приплясывая от нетерпения.

\- А сесть на него мне можно? – спросил он, будто забыв, что уже задавал этот вопрос, и глядя на гиппогрифа, мирно шарящего клювом в траве в поисках полевых мышей.

\- Нет, - хором ответили Гарри и Драко. Драко поставил Северуса на среднюю перекладину забора, придерживая за худые бедра, и обернулся к Гарри.

\- Я подумал, что ты... то есть мы, наверное, могли бы устроить бега, или выставку гиппогрифов, и заработать еще денег, - неуверенно предложил тот.

\- Бега? – с тенью любопытства повторил Драко, и это, если Гарри верно помнил, означало, что он чрезвычайно заинтересован.

\- Показательные гонки. С настоящим призом, - пояснил Гарри, садясь на любимого конька. – Вытащим с пенсии лучших ездоков – и не только британских. Можно пригласить несколько американских гонщиков-каскадеров. Зрители такое любят. Мы соберем целый стадион!

Драко машинально уцепился за пояс Северуса, когда мальчик сделал попытку вскарабкаться по забору.

\- Выше не разрешаю! – грозно сказал он.

\- Ну, пап!

\- Разве расходы на подготовку мероприятия не превысят...

Гарри махнул рукой.

\- Мы с лихвой покроем все затраты продажей билетов, а на оставшееся...

\- Откроем благотворительный фонд! – Драко радостно притопнул. – Билл давно хочет заняться исследованием инфекционных укусов и, боже, сколько оборудования нужно заменить в Хогвартсе, а еще...

\- А что это – фонд? – Северус дергал одну из досок в заборе, словно надеялся, что та вывалится.

\- Это для благотворительности... - начал было Драко, но мальчик уже отвернулся назад, к загону.

\- А, - обутая в кроссовок нога снова стукнула о доску, и Гарри заметил, что с каждым ударом на резиновом каблуке зажигается лампочка. – Можно мне покататься на гиппогрифе, пап, пожалуйста!

Два голоса вновь прозвучали в унисон:

\- Нет!


	4. Chapter 4

Новость о том, что Гарри Поттер основал благотворительное учреждение на паях с Драко Малфоем, три дня держалась в передовицах, подстегивая продажу билетов.

К огромному изумлению Гарри, выставка и гонки собрали полный стадион зрителей.

В следующем году пришлось снять арену попросторнее.

Вскоре после Рождества Гарри аппарировал к воротам Малфой Мэнор с криво скатанным пергаментом в руках. Он явился незванным, так что стоило подождать, пока расфуфыренный Миллингтон отворит ему дверь, проводит наверх и доложит, но Гарри так часто появлялся здесь с тех пор, как стал сотрудничать с Драко, что ворвался в кабинет без стука. Эльф наверняка сейчас закатывал свои огромные, с теннисный мячик, глаза, но Гарри знал, что, будучи уже в летах, Миллингтон радуется каждому шансу избежать похода вверх по крутой лестнице.

\- Вы не поверите, что у меня здесь! – провозгласил он, когда Драко и Северус подняли головы: Драко от своих бумаг, а Северус – от книжки-раскраски, которую Гарри подарил ему на Рождество вместе с коробкой карандашей вечной заточки от Уизли.

\- Это мне на день рождения? – обрадовался Северус, вскакивая и роняя на пол карандаши. Он окинул свиток недоверчивым взглядом.

\- А что, он уже скоро? – с напускным простодушием поинтересовался Гарри. Сидя за столом у окна, Драко рассмеялся, но Северус шутки не оценил и нахмурил брови. С самого Рождества он не мог говорить ни о чем другом – ведь в этом году должно было прибыть его письмо из Хогвартса.

\- Ты же знаешь, что скоро, Гарри, ты обещал прийти!

Гарри погладил Северуса по коротким волосам.

\- Я обязательно приду, кроха.

Услыхав прозвище, ребенок скорчил рожицу, но не возразил, как бывало обычно.

\- А что ты мне подаришь?

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Интересно, существует ли что-то такое, чего папа тебе еще не приобрел?

Казалось, Северус вот-вот обидится. Потом черты его лица разгладились, и мальчик с надеждой произнес:

\- Ты мог бы подарить мне жеребенка гиппогрифа.

\- Ни за что, - отрезал Драко, поднимаясь и подходя к ним. На миг Гарри почудилось, что Драко отговаривает его от покупки. Он уже собирался заявить, что ни о чем таком вовсе не думал, когда по взглядам, которыми обменялись отец и сын, смекнул, что этот разговор – не первый и ведется на давно наболевшую тему. Драко решительно вздернул подбородок, давая Северусу понять, что не сдастся без боя.

\- Что там у тебя? – спросил он у Гарри, указывая на свиток.

\- Это из Америки... штат... – тот развернул пергамент и поправил очки на носу. – Вай-о-минг. Они хотели бы перенести туда следующую выставку – как часть чего-то под названием «родео».

\- В благотворительных целях? – оживился Драко, читая развернутое Гарри письмо. – А! – воскликнул он, и Гарри догадался, что тот добрался до нужного параграфа. – Они положили глаз на Мальчика-Который-Выжил!

\- Ну, прямым текстом этого не говорится, - скромно заметил он.

\- С оплатой всех затрат, организацией и рекламой мероприятия и двадцатью процентами выручки в фонд нашего учреждения, - фыркнул Драко. – А они знают, какой ты на самом деле зануда?

\- Только если ты им рассказал, - ответил Гарри, подвигав бровями.

\- Разве Гарри – зануда, папочка? – спросил Северус, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть в бумагу. – А почему же тогда ты говорил, что он...

Драко зловеще закашлялся и сунул пергамент в маленькие ручки.

\- Пожертвуешь оплату своих расходов в счет компании?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Разумеется. И уломаю их раскошелиться еще на пять процентов.

На лице Драко появилось выражение, присутствующее всегда, когда сложенные в уме числа радовали его своей суммой.

\- Из тебя получился бы неплохой слизеринец, - с восторгом сказал он.

\- Я попаду в Слизерин, правда, Гарри? – встрепенулся Северус, которому уже наскучило читать свиток. – Я поеду в Хогвартс, как только мне исполнится одиннадцать. Шляпе даже не придется дотрагиваться до моей головы, - он провел рукой по макушке, словно сбрасывая Распределяющую Шляпу. – Прямо как было с папой! Можно мне тоже в Америку?

Гарри посмеивался, слушая звенящий от возбуждения голосок ребенка, и едва не проворонил момент, когда беседа потекла в ином направлении.

\- К тому времени ты уже наверняка будешь в школе, - заметил Драко.

Северус нахмурился было, но тут же повеселел.

\- Я могу поехать с Гарри летом. Перелететь на гиппогрифе через...

\- Нет! – раздраженно прошипел Драко.

\- И вообще, они меня весной ждут, - сказал Гарри, в утешение потрепав Северуса по волосам.

\- Но на мой день рождения ты ведь придешь? – спросил Северус, похоже, решив не унывать. – Будет piñata* и гадалка - не мошенница какая-нибудь, а настоящая, и...

\- Непременно, - смеясь, пообещал Гарри.

~~**~~

\- Боже мой, ты видел Панси? – спросил Рон, предварительно с несвойственным ему благоразумием убедившись, что предмета их обсуждения нет поблизости.

Гарри проглотил кусочек торта. В честь одиннадцатилетия Северуса Габриэль превзошла саму себя, соорудив сладкий Хогвартс с зеленой глазурью листвы на деревьях Лютого Леса и сверкающими стеклышками из топленого сахара в окошках замка. Гарри отхватил внушительную часть Гриффиндорской башни и заметил, что Рону Драко вручил кусок Темного Озера с колышущимися волнами.

\- Я даже не знал, что ее пригласили, - признался Гарри.

Рон фыркнул и перешел на шепот.

\- Похоже, она пересидела на своей метле, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Гарри едва не поперхнулся гриффиндорской гостиной.

\- Разве она не была замужем... э-э... пару раз?

\- О ком вы ‘азгова‘иваете? – нежный женский голосок заставил их обоих виновато оглянуться.

\- Э-э... замечательный торт, Габриэль, - промычал Гарри, торопливо жуя, чтобы потянуть с ответом.

Габриэль махнула изящной ручкой.

\- ‘азумеется. А тепе‘ь – о ком вы тут шепчетесь?

\- О Панси, - тихо ответил Рон. Из мятных леденцов, составлявших серебристую поверхность озера, выглянул крохотный плавник. Рон вытащил упирающуюся сахарную русалку и сунул ее в рот.

\- Ах, эта, - сказала Габриэль с наслаждением, которое вызывает лишь добрая сплетня. – Все еще вешается на шею моему Д‘ако, - она брезгливо поморщилась. – Как будто он посмот‘ит на нее после всего, что она нагово‘ила о мальчике.

Ловя каждое слово Габриэль, Рон наклонился так низко, что грозил не удержать равновесия и рухнуть ей под ноги. Гарри бросил притворяться, что беседа его не занимает.

\- А что она говорила?

\- Она хвасталась этой ко‘ове... – женщина пощелкала пальцами, явно пытаясь вспомнить имя коровы.

\- Миллисент? – услужливо подсказал Рон.

\- Да, этой Миллисент, - подхватила Габриэль, - что сама пода‘ит Д‘ако ‘ебенка, а от к‘ошки Севе‘уса немедленно избавится, так что очутиться в п‘июте в‘оде того, в кото‘ом вы‘ос его покойный господин, будет для него сущим счастьем.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись в ужасе. Гарри попытался представить, каково Северусу жилось бы в сиротском приюте или - и того хуже - у Дурслей. Глаза Габриэль гневно сузились.

\- Эта Милли, она все гово‘ила... э-э... – она ссутулилась, свесив по бокам повернутые ладонями внутрь руки в попытке изобразить гориллу.

\- Гойлу? – предположил Гарри.

Габриэль хлопнула в ладоши, словно они играли в какую-то игру.

\- Этому Гойлу, а тот поделился с Д‘ако. Был ог‘омный скандал, и он сказал мне, что ‘ад узнать, чего она стоит, пока... – она содрогнулась с выражением, присущим только француженкам, - пока не стало поздно.

Мгновенье все трое молчали, так же заговорщически склонившись друг к другу. Наконец Габриэль тряхнула головой.

\- Уж я-то знаю, как он п‘едан мальчику, - она взглянула туда, где Северус, окруженный группой детей, целился учебной палочкой в висящую над ним глиняную фигурку упыря, украшенную яркими бумажными лентами. Мальчик взмахнул палочкой раз, другой, третий, но ухмыляющийся упырь качался под потолком беседки, не даваясь в протянутые к нему ладошки.

Гарри увидел, как Драко, прежде стоявший, скрестив руки на груди, украдкой сунул одну из них в карман. Тотчас piñata разлетелась, осыпая малышей пакетиками всевкусных орешков, дымящимися котлокексами, волшебными хлопушками и шоколадными лягушками, пытающимися выпрыгнуть из оберток.

В погоне за сластями никто не заметил, как рука Драко скользнула на прежнее место.

Позднее Северус подбежал к Гарри, сжимая в руке хлопушку.

\- Что ты мне принес, Гарри? – возбужденно запищал мальчик. – Ты ведь принес что-нибудь, правда? – разлновался он. – Папа говорит, попрошайничать невежливо, но... – он прыгал с ножки на ножку, явно разрываясь между благоприобретенной учтивостью и врожденной детской жадностью.

\- Конечно, принес, кроха.

По худощавому тельцу пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Гарри наклонился – не так низко, как приходилось раньше, ибо Северус рос с быстротой бамбука – и таинственно шепнул:

\- Только это не детеныш гиппогрифа, так что прости, если я тебя разочарую.

Малыш печально опустил голову.

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - произнес он тихим, серьезным голосом, который мог бы принадлежать прежнему Снейпу, не будь его тембр таким высоким. Гарри, сокрушаясь, что раздразнил ребенка, принялся лихорадочно обдумывать всяческие способы исправить ситуацию - вплоть до приобретения жеребенка гиппогрифа в ближайшие две минуты. Плечи мальчика дрогнули, а голова поднялась. – Папа говорит, придется подождать, пока мне не исполнится двенадцать, - ухмыляясь, добавил он.

Гарри расхохотался. Несколько гостей, обернувшись, увидели, как он треплет Северуса по волосам.

\- Ах ты, юморист! - воскликнул он, кивнув головой в сторону веранды. – Пойдем, твой подарок снаружи.

Толкнув стеклянную дверь, он оставил ее приоткрытой; на улице был мороз, и у лестницы Гарри произнес согревающие чары, чтобы мальчик не простудился. Когда их обоих окутало мягкое красноватое свечение, Гарри поднял голову и тихо свистнул.

\- Гарри, а ты уверен, что это не... – начал Северус – и ахнул, когда крохотная точка отделилась от заснеженного карниза. Полярная сова, еще совсем птенец, слетела к ним и опустилась на лестничные перила неподалеку. В длину размах ее крыльев едва превышал вытянутую руку Гарри.

Северус застыл с разинутым ртом, глядя, как птица хлопает крыльями и скребет когтями по дереву.

\- Это правда... мне? – спросил Северус, оглядываясь на Гарри, прежде чем вновь впиться взглядом в сову, словно опасался, что та растает.

\- С днем рождения, Северус, - сказал Гарри, с волнением глядя, как малыш рассматривает птицу. – Это один из птенцов Хедвиг, - добавил он, когда ребенок протянул руку, не смея коснуться совы. – Помнишь ее – она живет на чердаке конюшни? – взмахнув крыльями, птенец перебрался на предплечье Северуса. Мальчик взвизгнул, и Гарри уже готов был вмешаться, но вовремя сообразил, что это был возглас радости.

\- Ох, какой же он... – один пальчик неуверенно погладил птичью голову, и совенок издал довольное уханье. – Красивый.

На душе у Гарри потеплело; вытащив из кармана уменьшенную клетку, он вернул ей первоначальный размер.

\- Тебе придется научиться заботиться о новом питомце, - предупредил он, вспоминая, как мало знал об уходе за совами в одиннадцать лет; несмотря на это, Хедвиг до сих пор оставалась его верным другом.

Не отрываясь от совы, Северус закатил глаза.

\- Ну конечно. Как его зовут? – осмелев, длинный пальчик почесал шею птицы и восхищенно очертил крыло.

\- Это тебе решать, - отозвался Гарри, и Северус вновь принялся разглядывать совенка.

\- Отчего бы тебе не назвать его Альбусом?

От звуков этого голоса оба вздрогнули; Гарри заслонил собой Северуса еще до того, как узнал его обладательницу.

\- Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, Панси, - посоветовал он, радуясь, что не успел спрятать палочку, и та все еще на виду.

\- Меня пригласили, как и тебя, - ответила женщина, пошатнувшись и делая шаг вперед.

Заведя руку за спину, Гарри ухватил Северуса за плечо - на случай, если придется срочно аппарировать. Мальчик послушно пододвинулся, и Гарри почувствовал, как бьется прижатый к его лопаткам птенец.

\- Впрочем, мной Драко не слишком интересуется – в отличие от своего пропуска из Азкабана, малютки-профессора, - она заметила, что Гарри загородил собой Северуса, и сделала еще один нетвердый шаг от двери.

\- Неправда, и ты это знаешь, - сказал Гарри. – Драко полностью оправдан за свои действия против... – он сжал плечо Северуса, - Темного Лорда, - из горла Панси вырвался невнятный, яростный возглас. – Не стоит ворошить прошлое, - попросил он.

\- О, я лишь принимаюсь за дело, Поттер...

Только она начала брызгать накопившимся внутри ядом, как на веранду упала полоса света - Драко с силой распахнул дверь. Панси отбросило к кадке с пальмой. Из-за спины Гарри в наступившей тишине раздалось хихиканье.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Драко, настороженно разглядывая женщину, скорчившуюся в далеко не изящной позе.

Гарри раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить утвердительно, но Северус выскользнул сзади, стиснув взъерошенную птицу.

\- Смотри, что Гарри мне подарил!

Поохав над совой и пригладив смятые перышки, Драко помог сыну посадить ее в клетку и отослал его назад, к гостям.

Как только дверь за мальчиком закрылась, Гарри привалился к перилам.

\- Умру, если не съем сейчас кусок торта.

\- Господи, Поттер, ты и в школе такой странный был?

\- Ага, наверное, - с улыбкой отозвался Гарри.

\- Я отдал тебе половину Гриффиндорской башни! – Драко смотрел так, словно его собеседник неожиданно вырос до габаритов Хагрида.

\- Сейчас я и другую половину съел бы. Адреналин всегда будит во мне дикий голод. Видел бы ты меня после смерти Вольдеморта. Я дюжину пирожных-корзинок слопал, - Гарри прижал ладонь к животу в приливе ностальгии. – С кремом и шоколадной крошкой, - он указал подбородком на съежившуюся у горшка бесчувственную Панси. – Что ты собираешься делать с этой?

Драко брезгливо поморщился.

\- Пожалуй, согрею и отправлю восвояси через камин, не то еще замерзнет здесь, и ее призрак станет меня преследовать, - он произнес над ней слабое согревающее заклинание.

\- Могло быть хуже, - с дрожью, вызванной отнюдь не холодом, заметил Гарри, и с любопытством взглянул на Драко. – Что Северус знает о прошлом? О том, что с ним происходило? О... директоре?

Драко тяжело вздохнул, выпуская в морозный воздух облачко пара.

\- Только самые общие сведения. Мне пришлось признаться, что он усыновлен, конечно – мы ведь так непохожи, люди непременно стали бы... ну, тебе, как никому другому, известно, какие идиоты среди них встречаются. Тогда я еще не знал, сколько он помнит.

\- А что он помнит?

\- Я почти уверен, что ничего, - покачал головой Драко. – Даже своих родителей позабыл. Кое-что я ему рассказал – как, будучи взрослым, он участвовал в большой войне и убивал, чтобы спасти других, - на выразительном лице Драко выступил румянец. – Тогда-то он и захотел познакомиться с тобой – разумеется, он и раньше о тебе слышал, как любой ребенок. Никогда не переставал задавать о тебе вопросы, - он снова тряхнул головой. – Что до всего остального... я жду, когда он подрастет. Когда пойдет в школу, - он заглянул в залу, где группа детишек сгрудилась вокруг совиной клетки. – Уже недолго осталось.

\- Недолго, - Гарри потянулся и развеял вокруг них согревающие чары. – Не волнуйся, вряд ли это будет ужаснее, чем предстоящий вам разговор о сексе.

Драко со стоном оттолкнулся от каменной стены.

\- Спасибо, Поттер, ты меня утешил. Пойдем, - предложил он, - съедим Большой Зал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *piñata (исп.) – игрушка, набитая конфетами и подарками, в праздник обычно вешающаяся на дерево, чтобы именинник мог ударами биты заставить ее рассыпаться и раздать гостям содержимое (примечание переводчика)


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри провел в Америке три месяца, сотрудничая с местной организацией - спонсором гонок. Там же у него произошел краткий, необременительный роман с одним из членов комитета, приятным молодым человеком - любителем фланели. Роман мирно закончился однажды вечером, когда Камерон вышел из ванной гостиничного номера Гарри, одетый в нечто, зовущееся «чапсами*».

\- Э-э... это, знаешь ли, не для меня, - сказал тот, недоуменно разглядывая замысловатый атрибут одежды непонятного применения.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, если ни разу не надевал?

Гарри отправил Северусу открытку с изображением гремучей змеи-альбиноса, а в ответ получил письмо:

_Дорогой Гарри,_   
_папа просит передать, что если ты притащишь в поместье ядовитую змею, он сделает с тобой что-то ужасное. Я рассказал бы, что именно, но повторять такие слова мне нельзя. Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время в трущобах Вайоминга. Искренне твой,_   
_Северус._

Некоторое время Гарри рассматривал подпись, вспоминая, как увидел ее впервые - на уведомлении об отработке. Раньше, глядя на подружившегося с ним малыша, проще было забывать о человеке, которым тот был когда-то. Но чем старше становился Северус, тем чаще случались подобные моменты дежа вю. Гарри отложил письмо на тумбочку у своей опустевшей постели и принялся за ответ.

В нем же он поведал Драко, что, благодаря «дивному британскому акценту», как выразились в передаче «Сегодняшние Маги США», к сумме, выделененой их компании с выручки от гонок, прибавились дополнительные десять процентов.

Распустив по домам участников состязания, Гарри с Клювокрылом не спеша отправились на юг; по пути они на неделю остановились на знакомом гиппогрифу тропическом острове. Гарри предположил, что тот одно время скрывался здесь вместе с Сириусом, а, увидев изобилие яркоперых птиц, утвердился в своей догадке.

В Африке, где Клювокрыл несколько дней отдыхал после перелета через океан, Гарри нагнало письмо. По суровому взгляду протягивающей лапку совы он понял, что послание - от Драко, и не ошибся.

_Поттер, ты что, решил там прорасти корнями? Нужно обсудить новости из России, коль скоро соблаговолишь почтить родину своим присутствием. Считаю своим долгом предупредить тебя, что Северус уже обдумывает кличку для горностая._

Не тратя времени на ответ, Гарри отправился домой.

Он так давно не был в поместье, что не решился явиться без приглашения, хоть и знал, что щеголю Миллингтону по душе будет объявить о его приходе. Гарри послал Драко сову с запиской, в которой сообщал о прибытии домой, и провел неделю в конюшнях, заново привыкая к старой рутине. В окружении кожаных изделий с заклепками сразу же вспомнились чапсы. Гарри спросил себя, не слишком ли резко он порвал с Камероном, но потом уловил запах норкового жира, которым натирали седла, и пришел к выводу, что поступил правильно.

Он чистил стойло, удивляясь тому, каким приятным занятием это теперь кажется, когда услыхал, что его зовут.

\- Поттер!

Гарри вытянул шею над загородкой – точнее, попытался, но поскользнулся на свежевымытом полу и едва удержался на ногах.

\- Ты здесь спишь, что ли?

Тихий смешок поведал о том, что Драко пришел не один, и Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы с него не сорвалась не слишком пристойная шутка.

\- Иногда, - крикнул он, выглянув из-за тачки, стоявшей у дверцы стойла, и прислонил к ней швабру. Подойдя ближе, он указал на чердак. – Там есть комнатка с кроватью и рукомойником – на случай, если придется принимать жеребенка ночью.

Северусу он улыбнулся.

\- Как ты, кроха? – трехмесячное расставание вдруг показалось Гарри бесконечно долгим: теперь ему уже не приходилось смотреть на Северуса сверху вниз. Мальчик вот-вот грозил стать выше него. Впрочем, разумеется, он будет выше – Гарри даже знал точный рост, которого достигнет Северус. Он украдкой вздохнул, отметив, что мальчик, хоть и смотрит приветливо, не спешит броситься к нему с объятиями, к которым Гарри успел привыкнуть за последние годы.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - ответил Северус, держась поближе к Драко, хотя давно уже не ходил с отцом за руку.

Гарри, потянувшийся было, чтобы потрепать мальчика по черным волосам, уныло выпрямился.

\- Ты меня забыл? – огорчился он.

Драко раздраженно фыркнул.

\- У него стадия застенчивости.

\- Пап! Ничего подобного! – возмутился Северус; его бледные щеки порозовели.

\- Да ты едва поздоровался, - недовольно протянул Драко и вновь обратился к Гарри: – Стоило тебе уехать, как он принялся выпытывать, когда ты вернешься, а теперь... – он закатил глаза и повернулся к Северусу, упрямо сжавшему губы. – Гарри не отдаст тебе подарок, если будешь таким неприветливым.

\- Я и не просил подарков, - резонно ответил Северус, бросая взгляд на Гарри.

\- Как поживает Шерман? – поинтересовался тот.

Уголки губ Северуса впервые изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Ты его не узнаешь! – мальчик широко раскинул руки. – У него теперь во-от такие крылья! – он вытянулся, поднимаясь на цыпочки, словно собирался взлететь. – А ты правда привез мне подарок, Гарри?

Гарри засмеялся и вытер ладони о поношенные штаны, прежде чем полезть за пазуху.

\- Правда, - в дороге он надевал цепочку на себя, опасаясь потерять, и сейчас она тоже была при нем. Расстегнув замочек, Гарри снял ее и поднял повыше, чтобы кулон оказался на виду. Драко первым оценил смысл подвески и усмехнулся.

\- Так я и думал!

Северус протянул руку, и Гарри опустил в нее серебряное украшение.

\- Змея! – радостно вскричал мальчик, водя пальцем по блестящим изгибам искусно выполненной рептилии. Гарри увидел сувенир в одном из индейских магазинов Вайоминга и моментально вспомнил предупреждение Северуса о том, что Драко не потерпит ядовитого питомца в поместье. Взяв цепочку за концы, он надел ее ребенку на шею. Северус поднял талисман, с восхищением рассматривая его.

\- Что нужно сказать? – наклонившись к сыну, спросил Драко.

Оторвавшись от змейки, Северус поднял голову и улыбнулся.

\- Мне в школе все будут завидовать.

\- Северус! – воскликнул Драко, явно намереваясь прочесть сыну лекцию о манерах. Даже Гарри услыхал в его голосе грозные нотки.

Не дав отцу договорить, Северус толкнул Гарри плечом.

\- Спасибо, Гарри, - послушно молвил он.

\- Носи на здоровье, кроха, - Гарри обернулся к Драко. – А теперь рассказывай о России!

~~**~~

Гарри не имел никакого желания провести лето вдали от дома, но понимал, что его лицо и имя – немаловажные факторы в гарантии успеха состязаний.

После краткой переписки представители Бюро Магии назначили дату визита, отметив, что весной хотели бы заполучить его на более длительное время.

\- Но это означает, что ты снова уедешь, - заключил Северус позднее, когда Гарри зашел рассказать Драко о результате переговоров.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Всего на несколько месяцев – теперь, когда я знаю, что нужно делать. Ты все равно будешь в школе.

\- Мне вовсе необязательно идти в школу, - еле слышно пробормотал Северус, и Гарри разинул рот.

\- Еще как обязательно, - мрачно ответил Драко, поджав губы. Между ними вспыхнула искра неприязни, и Гарри сообразил, что оказался свидетелем долгого сражения, о котором прежде не подозревал.

Он понятия не имел, что сказать, как развеять это напряжение, когда тишину неожиданно прервал появившийся с громким хлопком домовой эльф.

\- Мисс Гейбриел в камине, сэр, - доложил Миллингтон, произнося имя так, словно не верил в существование французского прононса.

Драко встал из-за стола, неуверенно глядя на Гарри и Северуса. Гарри встретился с ним глазами и кивнул, хотя не знал, чем сможет помочь. Он лишь понимал, что Драко уже пытался поговорить с Северусом, но безуспешно.

Оставшись с мальчиком наедине, Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на него. Миг спустя Северус тоже поднял глаза, в которых читался вызов.

\- Выйдем на улицу, - позвал Гарри, кивая в сторону веранды. Небо в этот день августа было сверкающе-синим, легкий ветер доносил к ним запах пасущейся на лужайке козы.

Гарри прислонился к невысокой каменной стене у края веранды – такой же, что окружала балкон верхней залы.

\- Почему ты вдруг передумал ходить в школу? Ты ведь только об этом и...

\- Но в этом нет необходимости, правда? – так же упрямо, как в прениях с Драко, спросил Северус. – Папа мог бы учить меня, или ты. Я даже не обязан снова быть волшебником, если мне не хочется, - он пошаркал ногами, скрестил руки на груди и оперся о стену рядом с Гарри.

Гарри показалось, что он начинает догадываться о поводе к столь резким переменам в поведении мальчика.

\- Разве ты не хочешь снова обучаться волшебству? Узнать побольше о зельях, чарах и волшебных существах?

Пиная ногой каменную кладку, Северус долго собирался с ответом.

\- Папа... рассказал мне кое-что, - наконец признался он. – Про него – ну, ты понимаешь, профессора, - он выглядел совсем несчастным. – Про меня.

\- И, по-твоему, это означает, что тебе нельзя идти в школу?

Северус снова ударил ногой о камень.

\- Зачем ему нужно было делать такие ужасные вещи? Меня никто не будет любить, - отвернувшись, он перегнулся через стену и уставился на лужайку, где деловито обгрызала сочную траву коза.

\- Драко знает обо всех поступках, которые ты совершил, когда был старше, и все равно любит тебя, - заметил Гарри.

Ребенок фыркнул.

\- Ему положено меня любить – он же мой папа.

\- Если помнишь, он захотел стать твоим папой, - негромко сказал Гарри. Похоже, Северуса это не убедило. – Разве он не объяснил тебе, почему ты делал то... то, что нужно было сделать?

Северус кивнул с таким видом, будто причины его не интересовали.

\- Меня тогда никто не любил, и сейчас тоже не будет! – оттолкнувшись от стены, он взглянул на Гарри, тяжело дыша, словно напуганный собственными словами.

От жалости и боли за мальчика у Гарри защемило сердце.

\- Это неправда, Северус, - сказал он, твердо уверенный, что этот ребенок никогда не станет таким же жестоким и испорченным, как его предшественник. Война искалечила прежнего Снейпа – что греха таить, она поработала над каждым: даже Гарри засомневался в некоторых истинах, коим раньше безоговорочно верил. – Я помню, каким ты был, и тоже люблю тебя.

В глазах Северуса мелькнуло любопытство.

\- Правда?

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Гарри. – Разве кому-нибудь другому я пообещал бы привезти горностая из России?

\- А нельзя взамен привезти ему горностаевую шубу? – раздался из кабинета голос Драко, и Гарри с Северусом одновременно подняли головы.

\- Фу, - скривился Северус. Драко вышел на веранду и теперь глядел на них с опаской. – Ты ведь не стал бы шить шубу из Милли? – он кивнул туда, где под ивой мирно пощипывала травку флегматичная коза, не подозревающая о своем потенциальном будущем в качестве одежды.

\- Только если это сойдет мне с рук, - тихо буркнул Драко.

Оказалось, недостаточно тихо.

\- Ужас какой, пап, - сморщил нос Северус.

~~**~~

Осенью визиты в поместье казались странными без постоянно крутящегося поблизости Северуса. Драко, поначалу непривычно потерянный, с головой бросился в дела компании, строя план за планом в поисках финансирования; ради свежих идей он даже списался со старыми друзьями.

От Драко же, вздыхающего с облегчением, Гарри узнал, что Северус попал в Слизерин; хоть Шляпа и просидела на голове мальчика дольше, чем задержалась у его приемного отца, конечный результат всех устроил. Через неделю после того, как Северус сел в поезд, Драко поделился с компаньоном еще одним интересным фактом.

Вечером после распределения директор Макгонагалл прислала декану Слизерина, Августу Меандеру, записку, в которой излагала желание видеть Северуса в своем кабинете. Но вместо вызова на ковер за какое-нибудь нарушение, она познакомила его с висящим на стене портретом и оставила мальчика с ним наедине почти на целый час.

Узнав об этом, Гарри взглянул на Драко – тот был бледнее обычного и выглядел расстроенным.

\- Как справляются настоящие родители? – задумчиво прошептал он. – Как отпускают своих детей? Позволяют им... – он провел рукой по светлым волосам.

\- Вырасти? – подсказал Гарри, и легонько стукнул Драко в плечо. – Ты и есть его настоящий отец, балбес. И кажется мне, что ты справляешься весьма недурно.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Проблема в том, что, говоря с ребенком, никогда не знаешь, прав ты или несешь несусветную чушь. Мой отец в свое время наговорил мне достаточно глупостей... – он украдкой взглянул на Гарри.

Тот пожал плечами. Он уже понял, что с возрастом Драко отделался от заложенных в него с детства предубеждений.

\- Драко, ты встречаешься с женщиной, у которой в предках есть вейлы, и растишь полукровку, - закатил глаза Гарри. – Ах, да: а еще дружишь с человеком, которому раньше ежедневно хотелось набить тебе морду.

\- Ой, Поттер, я бы тебя одной левой...

\- Размечтался!

Одновременно заметив на лице собеседника ухмылку, оба расхохотались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * чапсы (от исп. chaparjos) – мексиканская одежда для защиты ног пастухов от колючек, острых шипов кактусов и гнуса


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри приложил массу усилий, чтобы пополнить перечень удачных проектов, и российское мероприятие оказалось невероятно успешным. Теперь, накопив организаторского опыта, он смог набросать план основных действий, когда пришло следующее предложение – на этот раз из Бразилии, в жарком климате которой ему отнюдь не хотелось печься все лето напролет.

Впрочем, из заблуждения, что можно будет хоть ненадолго почить на лаврах, его вывел Драко, и незамедлительно - тем же летом, на приеме у Билла и Флер. Расположившись в саду, они наблюдали, как дети, в том числе и Северус, носятся на метлах меж деревьев, играя в салки.

\- Из Америки пришел очередной запрос, - наблюдая за участниками, сообщил Драко. Детям было разрешено летать только со взрослыми, но он все равно неотрывно следил за игрой. – Джентльмен по имени Камерон Какой-то-там очень интересовался, сможет ли он вновь рассчитывать на твой приезд, - улыбка его, когда он мельком взглянул на Гарри, была хитрой и проницательной.

Гарри подождал, пока Рон, по пятам за которым - оба на одной метле - мчались Гермиона и Северус, просвистит мимо; за это время румянец успел сойти с его щек.

\- Я отдал нашей компании лицо, но задницу она не получит.

Ближе к вечеру, прихватив стакан пунша, он уселся рядом с Римусом под вязом, подальше от полетов. На лужайке перед домом Рон, нацепив покрытый пятнами розовый фартук, возился у гриля. Римус изрядно раздобрел за годы стабильного заработка в Хогвартсе. Научившись самостоятельно варить Волчье Зелье, он принял предложение директора Макгонагалл и сменил Горация Слагхорна на посту зельевара.

\- Рядом с Северусом порой кажется, будто это в меня попало заклинание уменьшения возраста, а он – все такой же, каким был, когда мы учились вместе, - сказал он, откидывясь на спинку исцарапанного белого шезлонга. – Только Северус, которого я знал тогда, смеялся редко – и исключительно над шутками в чужой адрес.

Зная, кем стал тогдашний подросток, в это нетрудно было поверить.

\- Странно думать о том, каким он был, - промолвил Гарри. – Иногда мне приходится напоминать себе, что они, по сути, один и тот же человек.

\- Никогда не встречал ребенка серьезнее, - покачав головой, Римус отпил пунша. – Он никогда не был... обыкновенным, - он взглянул на Гарри. – Совсем, как ты.

\- Думаю, подобное сравнение привело бы его в ужас - в любом воплощении, - чувствуя, что краснеет, буркнул Гарри. Быть может, поэтому они так сдружились теперь – двое сирот, ищущие свой путь в незнакомом им мире?

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Римус. – Одно верно: я до сих пор не знаю, что творится у него в голове. То он по памяти пересказывает учебник, то выпускает на свободу всех подопытных лягушек.

Гарри рассмеялся: об этом Драко не упоминал.

\- И что, ты назначил ему отработку?

Римус вспыхнул.

\- Не хватило духу, - виновато признался он.

Перебил их сам объект обсуждения, румяный и запыхавшийся.

\- Гарри, папа велел спросить тебя... – Северус застыл у его шезлонга, неуверенно глядя на Римуса. – Здравствуйте, сэр.

\- Рад видеть тебя, Северус, - ответил Римус.

\- О чем спросить, кро... э-э, Северус? – спас положение Гарри, пока Северус нетерпеливо раскачивался на пятках.

\- Собираешься ли ты сидеть на мягком месте - вообще-то он сказал «задница», но мне такие слова повторять нельзя - весь день, или половишь с ним снитч?

Гарри хлопнул Римуса по колену.

\- Что скажешь? Двое гриффиндорцев против двоих слизеринцев?

Римус застонал в притворном ужасе.

\- Если я упаду с метлы, Нимфадора меня убьет.

\- Так не падайте, сэр, - важно посоветовал Северус.

~~**~~

К началу второго года учебы Северуса в Хогвартсе Гарри уже почти смирился, что под ногами не вертится белый хорек, но по-прежнему сомневался, что сможет привыкнуть к тому, насколько тише стало в поместье. Трудно было представить, как жилось здесь родителям Драко, когда тот уезжал в школу. Ни он, ни Северус не отличались чрезмерной бойкостью, но во время их отсутствия дом бесспорно казался более мрачным.

Весну Гарри провел в Англии, осваивая искусство капиталовложений. Однажды во время его обычного визита в поместье Драко, сидящий в кабинете за тяжелым гроссбухом, выпрямился в кресле и вздохнул.

\- Похоже, нам понадобится помощь, чтобы со всем управиться, если следующие скачки окажутся такими же прибыльными, как те, что прошли во Владивостоке.

Гарри уселся в свое обычное кресло.

\- Хочешь сказать, нам стóит нанять секретаря?

\- Многие благотворительные организации – да что там, все остальные это уже сделали. Земля, увы, не полнится такими самоотверженными филантропами, как мы, - Драко подмигнул ему, и Гарри цинично рассмеялся.

\- Снова просматривал нашу коллекцию газетных вырезок? – сообразил он. По утверждениям последней статьи «Ежедневного Пророка», Драко как минимум открыл приют для Пожирателей Смерти, пораженных заклятием уменьшения возраста.

Оба вздрогнули, когда в стеклянную дверь, выходящую во внутренний дворик, раздался стук. На невысокую каменную ограду приземлилась сова. Драко вскочил, отпер дверь и распахнул ее. Сова выглядела сердитой, но послушно протянула лапку, позволяя снять письмо.

\- Это от... – Драко снова взглянул на насупленную сову. – Лети в западное крыло, там расположена совятня. Найдешь себе угощение, - когда птица улетела, он обернулся к Гарри. – Это из Хогвартса, - он развернул пергамент и прочел его; потом, побледнв, перечитал заново.

\- С Северусом что-нибудь?.. – начал было Гарри, с ужасом вспоминая, к чему может привести неудачно выполненное заклинание.

\- Получил отработку, - поднял голову Драко. – За драку, - на лице его чередовались гнев, испуг и облегчение. – Отправил сокурсника в лазарет.

\- Что? – Гарри хотел было выхватить из рук Драко письмо, но тот сам отдал ему пергамент и упал в ближайшее кресло.

К счастью, письмо было написано деканом Северуса, а не директором, и отображало преступление в гораздо более трезвых тонах. Гарри пробежал глазами детали.

\- Где он выучился чарам грозовых туч? – сам он не освоил их до четвертого года в школе.

Драко застонал.

\- Отец показал их мне перед отъездом в Хогвартс, - уголок его рта пополз вверх. – Просто на тебе я их не опробовал.

\- Здесь сказано, что он использовал их против слизеринца, - и вдобавок, если верить написанному, разнес половину гостиной.

Драко равнодушно пожал плечами и, забрав письмо, вновь перечитал его.

\- Похоже, придется пожертвовать кругленькую сумму, чтобы покрыть материальный ущерб.

\- Не знаешь, из-за чего была ссора? – спросил Гарри, но, прежде чем Драко успел ответить, в стекло опять постучали.

\- Шерман! – воскликнул Драко, снова вскакивая, чтобы впустить сову. Письмо было кратким:

_Ты уже наверняка наслышан о назначенной мне неделе отработок. Меандер думает - я пишу с целью покаяться, что отправил этого гаденыша Бене в лазарет, но он загремел туда только потому, что поскользнулся на мокром ковре и стукнулся головой. Я не сорвался и не забыл твоих слов о том, что нечто подобное может произойти. Он просто получил по заслугам. С любовью,_   
_Северус._

_P.S.: Спасибо, что научил "грозовым тучам". Классно работают!_

К концу письма Гарри, читающий через плечо Драко, широко улыбался.

\- По-прежнему уверен, что не хочешь найти себе приличную ведьму и завести с ней дюжину детишек? – спросил Драко, не в силах сдержать ухмылку.

\- Кто бы говорил! – парировал Гарри, возвращаясь в кресло, со спинки которого снялся Шерман, чтобы отправиться в западное крыло.

\- До того, как он здесь появился, моим единственным опытом общения с детьми были те жуткие мандрагоры на втором курсе, помнишь? – Гарри кивнул, хотя Драко по-прежнему смотрел на письмо и не мог этого видеть. – Не советую приниматься за смену пеленок, пока кто-нибудь не покажет, как это делается. Однажды он целый день начисто отказывался есть, и мне пришлось тысячу раз повторить себе, что этому человеку я обязан жизнью.

Гарри знал, что к тому времени матери Драко уже не было в живых. Нарцисса умерла через несколько недель после того, как ее муж стал жертвой гнева Вольдеморта. Гарри и представить не мог, каково это – обнаружить себя в опустевшем доме, с младенцем на руках.

\- Скримджер - редкого ума человек - прислал мне письмо: мол, не хочу ли я отвезти ребенка в эту кошмарную лачугу на севере, чтобы он смог окунуться в ту же среду, в которой рос изначально, - Драко горько рассмеялся. – Можно подумать, кто-нибудь захочет пережить такое дважды.

\- А он... Северус... – Гарри тряхнул головой и начал сначала: – Я хочу сказать – к тому времени профессора уже оправдали, не так ли?

\- К счастью, - Драко перебирал письма тонкими пальцами. – Наверное, мне нужно ответить ему, - но вместо того, чтобы достать перо, он опять взглянул на Гарри. – Северус пишет тебе, правда?

Гарри встал и потянулся за курткой, переброшенной через спинку кресла.

\- Конечно.

\- Хорошо. Если он не обмолвится об отработке, не мог бы ты... – попросил Драко, хотя Гарри показалось, что он хотел сказать нечто совсем иное.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Гарри, застегивая куртку. – Что ты ответил Скримджеру? – неожиданно спросил он.

\- Что? А, - на лице Драко появилась мрачная улыбка. – Я сказал ему, что _на этот раз_ у Северуса будет счастливое детство.


	7. Chapter 7

Очередное письмо Северуса к Гарри не упоминало об отработке, но повествовало, что одним из предметов на третьем курсе является Уход за Магическими Существами, и как было бы здорово, в самом деле, если бы он еще до начала занятий мог познакомиться... ну, например, с гиппогрифом...

На летних каникулах, во время одного из визитов на конюшни, эта тема снова всплыла в разговоре.

\- У нас есть такой учитель – Хагрид, - начал Северус, повиснув на заборе, за которым Гарри чистил Лунокрылу, бледно-серую гиппогрифиху. – Помнишь его?

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Еще бы. Он преподнес мне... – он хотел было сказать «мой первый подарок», но вовремя спохватился, - мою сову, Хедвиг. Шерман – один из ее птенцов.

\- Да, Гарри, я знаю, - терпеливо откликнулся Северус. Сразу по приезде домой его голос еще был ломким, но теперь звучал достаточно ровно.

\- Профессор Хагрид, - поправил Гарри, и поморщился, вспомнив, как часто совершал подобную ошибку, когда был студентом.

\- Профессор Хагрид говорит, что ученикам можно ездить на гиппогрифах. Он рассказал мне, что ты в моем возрасте ездил.

\- Тебе не меня нужно уговаривать, - сообщил Гарри, машинально почесывая Лунокрылу. – С папой обсуди.

Он быстро сообразил, что допустил промах настолько грандиозный, что только чудо поможет ему избежать выволочки от Драко. Или проклятия, что казалось более вероятным, ибо Драко сейчас тоже был здесь - стоял по другую сторону загона, подальше от гиппогрифов.

\- Значит, ты не возражаешь? – довольно улыбаясь, спросил Северус.

\- Этого я не говорил...

Но Северус уже вихрем мчался к противоположному краю загона и не слышал его. Даже отсюда Гарри было видно, с какой яростью смотрит на него слушающий сына Драко.

\- Поттер!!!

Пропал. Точно.

\- С какой стати ты даешь Северусу разрешение... – крики становились все громче по мере того, как Драко вместе с плетущимся позади Северусом приближался по заляпанному грязью плацу.

\- Я ничего такого...

\- Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь...

Лунокрыла захлопала крыльями, испугавшись шума. Гарри сделал шаг назад, а Драко торопливо обхватил Северуса за плечи.

\- Вот видишь!

\- Но пап!..

\- Довольно, молодой человек!

\- Но я же вырос! – захныкал Северус. – Гарри сказал, что я смогу кататься, когда стану взрослым!

\- Ты никогда не станешь настолько взрослым, чтобы... – начал было Драко... и побледнел. Осекшись, он прислонился к забору. – Чтобы... – он покачал головой.

\- Папа? – Северус шагнул вперед; голос его встревоженно дрогнул.

\- Я говорил сейчас, - Драко вновь тряхнул головой, - точь-в-точь как мой отец, - шумно сглотнув, он притянул Северуса к себе. Гарри смотрел на них, чувствуя, как от нахлынувших эмоций сводит грудь. Погладив сына по блестящим черным волосам, Драко приподнял огорченное лицо мальчика за подбородок. – Я дал клятву, что никогда не стану таким, как он, и не буду препятствовать твоим желаниям. Ступай, покатайся, сынок, - сказал он так тихо, что Гарри едва расслышал.

\- Правда? – уточнил Северус, нетерпеливо отстраняясь.

\- Вместе с Гарри, - Драко поймал взгляд компаньона. – Если он не возражает, - добавил он почти насмешливо, но Гарри был уверен, что Драко смеется над собственными страхами.

\- Конечно, нет, - видя, как Северус весь дрожит от счастья, трудно было говорить строго. – Только недолго, - повернувшись к Лунокрыле, Гарри чуть поклонился ей – за время спора они немного отошли от стойла. – Позволишь, девочка?

Длинноперая гиппогрифиха затрясла головой и стукнула о землю задним копытом. Гарри кивнул и повернулся к Северусу.

\- Лезь сюда, - велел он, подходя к забору, чтобы помочь мальчику спуститься. – Сначала ты ей поклонишься – вот так, - его собственные поклоны давно стали гораздо менее церемонными, но Северусу он показал должный способ приветствия. Лунокрыла взрыла когтями землю и присела в самом грациозном реверансе, который Гарри когда-либо видел.

\- Умница, - похвалил он, подводя Северуса к ее боку. У загона Драко прислонился к забору, держа руку на потайном кармане с волшебной палочкой.

\- Давай, подсажу, - предложил Гарри, сцепив ладони. Кроссовки Северуса были покрыты грязью, но, работая в стойлах, Гарри случалось испачкаться и похуже. – Залезай ей на спину, - скомандовал он, когда Северус покачнулся, хватаясь за его плечо. – Не бойся, она не опаснее Снежка.

Северус наконец перебросил ногу и шлепнулся на оперенную спину. Гарри легко подтянулся и уселся позади мальчика – он давно привык ездить без седла. Лунокрыла терпела, не шевелясь, пока они устраивались поудобнее; Северус наклонился, зарываясь пальцами в пух на ее шее. Гарри обхватил мальчика за талию, чувствуя, как тот все еще взволнованно вздрагивает.

\- Полетели, девочка, - сказал он, сжимая ногами бока животного. Под ними развернулись огромные крылья и Лунокрыла, разбежавшись, взлетела. Мощным прыжком они поднялись над землей и взмыли в беззвучном порыве ветра.

Загон, Драко и плац уменьшались с головокружительной быстротой. Северус выкрикнул что-то и рассмеялся, но ветер унес его слова. Они поднимались, описывая все более широкие круги, пока долина внизу не открылась целиком, а загон не показался крохотным пятнышком. Гарри следил, чтобы гиппогриф не вылетал за границы отвлекающих внимание чар, которыми были защищены его владения.

Он подтолкнул ногу Северуса коленом, наклоняясь поближе к его уху.

\- Направлять ее нужно вот так – будто на метле летишь.

Северус кивнул и, прижав щиколотку к широкому боку, захохотал, когда Лунокрыла повернула в заданном направлении. Гарри позволил гиппогрифихе сделать ленивый круг, прежде чем, сжав бедра, повести ее вниз.

Драко стоял там, где его оставили, впившись пальцами в доску забора. Лунокрыла опустилась в нескольких метрах от него и сложила гигантские крылья, прежде чем подойти ближе. Раскинув руки, Гарри спрыгнул на землю и повернулся, чтобы помочь Северусу спешиться. Мальчик опустил ладонь на сверкающие пепельно-серые перья.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, чуть нагнувшись к животному. Гиппогрифиха добродушно кивнула и рысью отправилась на зеленую площадку для выгула – выискивать честно заработанных полевых мышей.

\- Пап, ты видел? Видел, как я летаю? – Северус перемахнул через верхнюю перекладину, и Драко с усилием оттолкнулся от забора, словно тот был единственным, что помогало ему удержаться на ногах. Он пригладил взъерошенные ветром волосы ребенка.

\- О да, я все видел.

\- У меня будут самые лучшие оценки, - обхватив себя руками, будто пытаясь сдержать волнение, сказал Северус. – Я знаю, как ими управлять, и все такое.

Гарри стоял поодаль, не желая мешать, и чувствовал себя как никогда лишним.

Явившись в поместье на следующий день, Гарри попытался выяснить, не изменилось ли что-нибудь в поведении Драко, но оказанный ему прием был вполне заурядным. Если не считать, что Северус набросился на него с просьбами об очередном полете.

Смеясь, Гарри позволил затащить себя в кабинет.

\- Уж не хочешь ли ты прихвастнуть перед одноклассниками?

Северус взглянул на Гарри так, будто тот только что отрастил себе рог наподобие криворогого хрюкотуна.

\- Естественно.

Чтобы сделать подобную перспективу менее заманчивой, Гарри, посоветовавшись с Драко, пригласил Северуса поработать на конюшне. Разумеется, это не могло считаться настоящей работой, поскольку Северус был еще слишком молод, но даже в его возрасте справиться с лопатой и граблями не составляло труда.

\- Между прочим, я знаю, что ты задумал, - сообщил мальчик, сурово глядя на Гарри, когда тот протянул ему первую зарплату.

\- В самом деле? – отозвался Гарри, не стесняясь очевидности своих намерений.

Северус задрал подбородок – совсем как делал Драко, когда знал ответ на уроке.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я понял, как это противно – чистить конюшни, но я всю жизнь держу коз, хорьков и мышей, и совершенно не боюсь испачкаться.

Северус так вырос, что взъерошить ему волосы теперь было бы нелегко; вместо этого Гарри похлопал юношу по руке и вытащил палочку, собираясь запереть сарай. Он махнул рукой Джессу - молодому человеку, которого нанял прошлой зимой, - вполне компетентному, хоть и не слишком одаренному в магическом смысле работнику. В разговорах с Джессом Гарри обнаружил, что раньше родители многих малолетних ведьм и магов не пускали детей в Хогвартс из-за угрозы в лице Вольдеморта. Самого Джесса пытались обучать волшебству на дому, но тот не проявил ни интереса, ни сноровки, и предпочитал обходиться либо с помощью самых простейших заклинаний, либо вовсе без них. Гарри решил обсудить с Драко возможность организации при их благотворительном фонде занятий, на которых взрослые волшебники смогли бы пополнить свои знания магии, или - как в случаях с Джессом – освежить в памяти ее основы.

\- Отвести тебя домой? – спросил он Северуса, машущего Джессу рукой; тот помахал в ответ из окошка на втором этаже. Гарри посмотрел на часы. – У меня есть несколько свободных минут – успеем до того, как Драко явится за тобой сюда.

\- У тебя снова свидание с Филиппом? – засопев, спросил Северус. – Он мне не нравится.

\- Это еще почему? – поинтересовался Гарри. Он не знал, когда именно Северусу стали известны его предпочтения, но отрицать их не собирался.

\- Он – болван, - объявил Северус; в это время с громким хлопком появился Драко, чтобы забрать его домой. Черные глаза юноши твердо взглянули на Гарри. – И боится гиппогрифов.

\- Я... он... – Филипп действительно предпочитал, встречаясь с Гарри, обходить конюшни стороной, но тот всегда полагал, что виной этому была излишняя забота о чистоте обуви.

В конце концов Гарри расстался с Филиппом, хотя продолжал подерживать дружеские отношения с его сестрой Морганой - невероятно энергичной ведьмой, которую наняли вести счета компании. До ее появления они успели избавиться от трех бухгалтеров, обнаружив в одном случае неприкрытое мошенничество.

\- Ты сошел с ума? – вскочил Драко, когда Гарри поделился с ним новостью, что с Филиппом все кончено. – Сейчас же пойди и извинись перед ним!

Гарри поперхнулся чаем – к счастью, ворох бумаг с поправками, которые Моргана предлагала внести в их смету расходов, не пострадал. Читая их, он радостно отметил, что урокам магии для взрослых посвящался отдельный раздел.

\- Извиниться? За что?

\- Я не желаю потерять Моргану только потому, что ты разругался с ее братом, - сказал Драко, усаживаясь обратно в кресло и глядя на Гарри.

\- Я с ним не ссорился... мы просто друг другу не подходим, - ответил тот, быстро очищая брюки заклинанием.

Драко выразительно поднял бровь.

\- Ты никому не подходишь, Поттер.

\- Эй, это нечестно! – запротестовал Гарри, пряча палочку. – Если бы у Филипппа были мозги его сестры, я сию минуту сделал бы ему предложение, - обиженно сообщил он. – Секс, как таковой, был неплох, - Гарри добавил это, к своему стыду не в силах удержаться от смеха при виде перекошенного лица Драко. – Но он такой... ограниченный. Не думает ни о чем, кроме того, какой пиджак надеть на работу, - Гарри бесился, просыпаясь поутру в предвкушении неторопливых занятий любовью и взамен вынужденный смотреть, как, стоя у зеркала, Филиппп примеряет костюм за костюмом. – И потом, он гиппогрифов боится, - подытожил он, словно это все решало.

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил лодыжки.

\- Никогда не предполагал, что ты можешь захотеть жениться.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Почему бы и нет? Если мне нравятся мужчины, это еще не значит, что я не хочу... – он вновь приподнял плечи. – Долгой и счастливой жизни? Не знаю... чего-нибудь стабильного. 

Порой он спрашивал себя, не слишком ли много претензий предъявляет к мужчинам, с которыми встречается, или на самом деле им всем чего-то не хватает. А может, это ему чего-то не хватало. Сбросив с плеч ярмо войны, он наслаждался независимостью карьеры гонщика и свободой иного рода – с мужчинами, которых приглашал в свою постель. Уйдя из спорта, Гарри понял, что стремления его стали иными. Работа по-прежнему доставляла удовольствие, хоть и разбавленное одиночеством, но теперь, возглавляя благотворительное учреждение, он поставил перед собой новую цель.

\- Как у нас с Габриэль?

\- Только при кольцах.

Драко поморщился.

\- Не думай, что я ее не просил.

Гарри изумленно вскинул брови.

\- Неужели она отказалась?

Драко криво усмехнулся.

\- Не совсем. Сказала, что согласится, но лишь тогда, когда я буду в состоянии уделить ей все свое внимание.

Это было настолько в духе Габриэль, что Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Значит, когда Северус станет самостоятельным.

\- Он бы принял ее как мать – они неплохо ладят, - кивнув, сказал Драко. – Особенно после первого ее визита – ему было лет шесть, – когда она не закричала, увидев на своем стуле подброшенную им мышь. Одного из Ральфов, кажется.

Такого Гарри и представить себе не мог.

\- Врешь!

\- Честное слово.

\- А что она сделала? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

Драко ухмыльнулся, неожиданно став похожим на лукавого подростка.

\- Подняла ее за хвост и сказала, что для жаркого маловато мяса, поэтому Северусу придется оставить ее себе! – на лице его мелькнуло задумчивое выражение. – Странно, с тобой он ничего подобного не вытворял. Похоже, он к тебе неравнодушен, - Драко пожал плечами.

\- Знаешь, никогда в жизни не думал, что понравлюсь Северусу Снейпу, пусть даже совсем малышу. И уж тем более не предполагал, что он будет нравиться мне, но это действительно так.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Никакой он не малыш – когда приезжал повидаться со мной на пасхальные каникулы, то был одного роста с тобой.

А когда вернулся домой на лето – на добрую пару сантиметров выше, что Северуса несказанно радовало.

\- Помочь тебе снять эту штуку? – с трудом пряча улыбку, спросил он однажды жарким июльским вечером.

Гарри окинул его яростным взглядом, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы снять с гвоздя сбрую. Кататься верхом на закате, особенно в такую жару, вошло у него в привычку.

\- Я и сам дотянусь, нахал, - ответил он, сдергивая со стены тяжелое кожаное седло и забрасывая его на спину Хвостоперу. Северус тотчас обошел гиппогрифа с другого бока и поймал подпругу.

\- Господи, ну и пекло, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как взмок в душном стойле. Он провел испачканной рукой по волосам на затылке, хотя в воздухе не было и намека на ветерок. – Может, отрастить волосы, как у тебя, чтобы их можно было связывать? – Северус вернулся из школы с гривой, которую впору было заплетать в косу.

Молодой человек согнулся, потуже затягивая ремень на животе Хвостопера.

\- Папа хочет, чтобы я постригся, но так мне нравится больше, - он с силой подергал подпругу, проверяя ее крепость. – По крайней мере, на сегодняшний день, - выпрямившись, он зарылся пальцами в пушистые перья на шее гиппогрифа. – В Хогвартсе есть мой портрет... то есть портрет профессора. Ты знал об этом?

\- Неужели? – Гарри рассеянно погладил Хвостопера по другому боку. – Никогда его не видал.

\- В кабинете Меандера. Говорят, раньше он висел в гостиной Слизерина, но оттуда его убрали после... после того, что произошло, - при последних словах Северус поднял голову, но сразу же отвел глаза. – Не очень-то я... привлекателен.

Гарри фыркнул в шею гиппогрифа. Драко наверняка знал бы, что сказать, а у него, как обычно, идей не было.

\- Не говори глупостей, - буркнул он. – Ты очень симпатичный парень.

Он хотел всего лишь подбодрить мальчика, но внезапно понял, что говорит искренне. Северус не обладал классической внешностью, а нос его на любом лице показался бы слишком длинным, но результатом заботы, которой окружил мальчика Драко, стали открытая улыбка и взгляд, лишенный былой подозрительности.

Правда, в данный момент Северус смотрел на него с неприкрытым скептицизмом.

Подумав минутку, Гарри спросил:

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел папины школьные фотографии?

Северус пожал плечами.

\- Конечно. Папа неплохо выглядел.

Гарри перегнулся через спину Хвостопера, словно собираясь выдать страшную тайну.

\- Прыщи, - уголки губ мальчика дрогнули; он явно сдерживал смех. Гарри важно кивнул. – Честное слово, - в глазах Северуса сверкнула радость – он был утешен, хотя вряд ли надолго.

\- А он... в смысле, профессор, на вид такой строгий, - Северус скорчил гримасу, и на миг перед Гарри появился прежний Снейп, сразу же растворившийся в юных чертах теперешнего.

\- Он говорил с тобой? – спросил Гарри, гадая, что сказал бы его собственный портрет своей более юной версии.

\- Отругал за то, что у меня слишком короткие волосы; тогда-то я и стал их отращивать – посмотреть, вдруг понравится, - распахнув дверцы стойла, Северус повел Хвостопера наружу. – А потом спросил о тебе.

\- Обо мне? – удивился Гарри.

По выразительным губам юноши скользнула улыбка.

\- Сказал, что Меандер слишком туп, чтобы оставить поблизости газету, а он хочет убедиться, что ты еще не загнулся – теперь, когда он слишком молод, чтобы повсюду за тобой успевать.

\- Да уж, это вполне в духе Снейпа, - Гарри залился краской, запоздало сообразив, с кем говорит. – Я хотел сказать...

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Северус. – Для меня это тоже странно.

Гарри благодарно кивнул и указал на задний двор, где Джесс мучился с заклинаниями левитации. Он взялся за удила, а Северус отправился помогать перетаскивать тюки сена для настилов.

Привязав Хвостопера, чтобы дать тому привыкнуть к узде перед прогулкой, Гарри увидел, как невдалеке появился Драко; тот сразу же отошел подальше от гиппогрифа.

\- Я не слишком рано?

Указав на сарай, Гарри оставил своего скакуна и направился к гостю.

\- Нет, они с Джессом как раз закругляются, - они подошли к арке входа, в полумраке вглядываясь туда, где Северус стоял рядом с Джессом, размахивающим палочкой как раз таким образом, чтобы «Вингардиум Левиоза» не сработало. Что-то в том, как Северус льнул к Джессу, напомнило Гарри о... тут он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на них во все глаза. Джесс, спору нет, был красивым парнем, и к тому же имел привычку в жаркие летние дни работать без рубашки. В Кенте у него жила милейшая невеста, но Гарри все равно время от времени заглядывался на его статную фигуру.

Вот на что это похоже, неожиданно сообразил он, когда Северус склонился еще ближе – слишком близко, словно его притягивало магнитом. Взглянув на Драко – проверить, заметил ли он, Гарри с замиранием сердца понял, что друг все видит.

\- Я уверен, это просто... – начал Гарри, не в силах объяснить, откуда совершенно точно знает, что увиденное ими - не простая случайность. Он прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту, словно мог усилием воли заставить Северуса отойти и принять более невинную позу. В те времена, когда рядом с ним оказывался Седрик, Гарри вел себя не лучше.

\- Северус несовершеннолетний, - отвернувшись, Драко прислонился к стенке сарая, чтобы остаться незамеченным для сына. – Если этот мерзавец к нему прикоснется...

\- О, нет, Джесс стопроцентный натурал, - ответил Гарри, чувствуя необходимость защитить работника. – И к тому же не слишком проницателен, - добавил он. – Постой-ка... ты знаешь? О том, что Северус, возможно...

Драко ответил ему долгим взглядом.

\- Раньше все было именно так. И нет причин ожидать, что на этот раз что-то переменится. Из достоверных источников мне известно, что счастливое детство никак не влияет на подобные склонности, - мрачно улыбнулся он. – Читал.

\- Значит, ты всегда знал? – разинул рот Гарри.

Драко шумно выдохнул.

\- Разумеется, - прищурился он. – Если ты хоть одним словом...

Гарри вскинул ладони.

\- Клянусь!

\- Если он захочет, чтобы я узнал, он мне расскажет, - задумчиво промолвил Драко.

\- Постой, - повторил Гарри. – Откуда ты узнал, что Снейп... что профессор... – он поморщился. Насколько он знал, Драко всегда был натуралом, поэтому от напрашивающихся сейчас выводов к горлу подступила тошнота.

Драко закатил глаза.

\- Я знал, кто из профессоров голубой, с первой недели пребывания в Хогвартсе! – поведал он. – Гриффиндорцы - такие болваны.

Даже подозревая, как именно Драко стал обладателем подобной информации, Гарри все равно спросил:

\- А твой отец знал о Сев... то есть, о профессоре?

Отведя взгляд, Драко ответил:

\- Я в курсе, что ты не слишком жаловал моего отца, но он многое прощал близким людям и всегда старался защитить их. Даже меня, - он пнул ногой деревянную планку. – И профессора защищал, когда они жили в школе. Я и об ужасном детстве Северуса от него узнал - подслушал разговор отца с матерью.

\- Думаешь, они знали, что он полукровка? И что... – размышления об ориентации Северуса не позволили Гарри договорить.

\- Почти наверняка. Отец считал своим долгом выяснять такие вещи об окружающих его людях, - Драко невесело рассмеялся. – Даже в те дни меня не удивляло, что профессор Снейп стал шпионом. Ему нигде толком не было места, - он наконец вновь взглянул на Гарри. – Разве что здесь.

Гарри собирался ответить, когда из-за двери сарая показалась голова Северуса.

\- Бесполезно, - махнул рукой он, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, что мальчик слышал их беседу. – Он никогда не освоит чары, - тихо добавил тот.

\- Волшебство не по силам, зато сил - как по волшебству, - ответил Гарри, но в этот момент Северус увидел Драко.

\- Пап, ты сегодня рано, - по щекам юноши разлился румянец.

\- Ну, э-э, я с вами завтра на вечеринке увижусь, - быстро произнес Гарри, и Северус бросил на него взгляд, полный благодарности.

Драко тоже вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Не опаздывай. Габриэль готовит для тебя сюрприз.

Гарри никогда не понимал суматохи, поднимаемой вокруг его дня рождения –слишком привык, что Дурсли полностью игнорировали это событие. И все же он поддался на уговоры Драко устроить вечеринку в день своего тридцатилетия – вероятно, просто не мог поверить, что вообще дожил до такой значительной даты.

Радовало лишь то, что Драко сдержал обещание и сократил список гостей, а также настоял на непринужденной атмосфере празднества.

\- Ты вовремя; хорошо, - сказал Северус, приближаясь к нему.

\- Соскучился? – спросил Гарри. В ответ мальчик с чувством закатил глаза.

\- Вчера виделись, - напомнил он, словно не Гарри, а ему только что стукнуло тридцать. – Хочу наконец посмотреть на торт – папа мне про него ничего не рассказывает.

Возле столов с угощениями возвышалась тележка, прикрытая огромной серебристой салфеткой, слишком тяжелой, чтобы не помять глазурь без специально наложенных заклинаний. 

\- Вот ты где! – воскликнула Габриэль, когда Гарри подошел к ней, сопровождаемый поздравлениями и добродушными шутками по поводу юбилея. – Надеюсь, тебе пон’авится, - сказала она, отступая и окидывая его взглядом. Потом пожала плечами. – Ну, посмот’им, - и велела коснуться скатерти палочкой. Гарри так и сделал, и блестящая завеса растаяла. Только вместо торта под ней были...

\- Корзиночки! – весело заорал Гарри. Многоярусная узорчатая ваза-этажерка была усеяна пирожными, словно ствол дерева - грибами. Большие и маленькие корзинки из теста были полны начинки и посыпаны карамельной крошкой всех цветов радуги.

\- Я слышала, что они тебе н’авятся, вот и... – сказала Габриэль, когда Гарри благодарно расцеловал ее в обе щеки.

\- Очень н’авятся! То есть нравятся! – восхищенно подхватив одну корзинку, он увидел, что на ней разноцветной крошкой выложено: «именинник». Слизнув немного глазури, на этот раз он прочел: «кремовая начинка». Гарри откусил кусок. Внутри действительно был крем.

\- Здорово! – одобрил Рон, хватая огромное пирожное с самого верха.

\- Недурно, - протянула Гермиона, после недолгого раздумья выбрав себе корзиночку не менее внушительных размеров. Глядя через ее плечо, Гарри увидел, что на глазури говорилось: «Вот еще! Мы вкуснее всего на свете!».

\- Здорово! – повторил Рон. Губы его были измазаны кремом. На остатке его пирожного было написано: «...ай ему свой подарок!»

Гости принялись меняться пирожными, глядя, как мечется по глазури карамельная крошка, чтобы успеть за очередным владельцем. Гарри доедал третью корзинку, когда ему удалось взглянуть на пирожное Римуса. На глазури было сказано: «Ему нравится твой подарок!»

\- Это правда, - прожевав, признал он.

Пристрастившаяся, как и многие волшебницы, к вязанию, Тонкс подарила ему теплый шарф с рукавицами от себя и мужа. Она вязала без остановки всякий раз, когда ждала ребенка, и Гарри уже стал обладателем нескольких подобных комплектов, но эти подарки были всегда кстати: зимой он надевал их на конюшню. Подойдя, она чмокнула его в щеку, весело демонстрируя свою корзиночку.

«Жду мальчика!»

Тонкс захихикала.

\- А ведь еще даже живота не видно!

Гарри поздравил ее и получил еще один липкий поцелуй.

\- Не вижу смысла заводить больше, чем одного ребенка, - просопел Северус позднее, когда Гарри вернулся к тележке за очередным пирожным.

Гарри был уверен, что мальчик уже прослушал лекцию на тему «Когда мама любит папу», поэтому спросил:

\- Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось иметь братьев и сестер?

\- Совершенно, - Северус взял маленькую корзинку, и крошки карамели наперебой бросились составлять фразу. – Папа говорит, что со мной одним было достаточно хлопот, - он посмотрел на радужные слова и вздохнул.

\- Что там у тебя? – спросил Гарри, отвлекаясь от выбора следующей корзинки.

\- Н-ничего, - быстро ответил Северус и провел по неуместной надписи языком.

\- Ну, вряд ли с тобой было больше хлопот, чем с любым из его бывших учителей, если бы проклятие попало в одного из них, - предположил Гарри, уговаривая себя, что маленькая корзинка на вкус будет не хуже большой.

Северус уже почти слизал глазурь, оставив лишь саму корзинку в розетке из папиросной бумаги.

\- Не думай, будто я не знаю, что он упрашивал тебя забрать мою козу Милли в конюшню на то время, пока я в школе, - убедившись, что от дерзкой карамельной крошки не осталось и следа, мальчик стащил обертку и откусил кусочек теста.

\- Ну, коза бы пригодилась, э-э, преимущественно для... – лихорадочно раздумывая, Гарри схватил новое пирожное, не замечая, что оно снова оказалось огромным.

«У него для тебя подарок!»

\- В самом деле?

\- Что, прости? – в уголке рта у Северуса было немного крема; он слизнул его, читая надпись на протянутой ему корзинке.

\- И правда, - смущенно согласился он. – Ничего особенного, - отложив недоеденное пирожное, юноша сунул руку в карман и вытащил коробочку, которую после небольшой заминки вложил Гарри в ладонь.

Гарри пришлось освободить вторую руку, чтобы снять крышку с коробочки. Внутри на черном бархате свернулась серебряная змейка на цепочке. Крохотная головка поднялась, а хвост загремел – так тихо, что пришлось поднести коробочку к самому уху, чтобы расслышать.

\- Нравится? Я свою – ту, что ты из Америки привез – никогда не снимаю.

\- Какая красивая, Северус, - искренне сказал Гарри. – Спасибо тебе.

\- Я купил ее на свои деньги, - сообщил молодой человек. – То есть на твои, но я же их заработал. А папа помог с заклинанием, потому что самостоятельно колдовать мне сейчас нельзя. Тебе действительно нравится?

\- О, да, - Гарри был тронут: значит, Северусу настолько по душе подаренный им кулон, что он решил преподнести ему похожий. – Поможешь мне надеть?

\- Конечно, - кивнув, юноша зашел Гарри за спину и скользнул руками по его плечам, чтобы поймать оба конца цепочки и застегнуть их.

Гарри поднял кулон, и крошечная змея повернула голову, словно ее изумрудные глазки могли его увидеть.

\- Очень красивая, - повторил он и, лишь услышав свои слова, сообразил, что произнес их на серпентарго.

\- Ты... – растерянно начал Северус, выглядывая из-за его спины. – Ты только что говорил на серпентарго?

\- Ага, извини, - ответил Гарри. – Срывается иногда, когда рядом есть змеи – даже если они неживые.

\- Да нет, ничего, - Северус смотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством. Потом его пристальный взгляд скользнул к змейке в руке Гарри. – А с тобой такое только при змеях или...

\- С небольшими ящерицами еще бывает, - признался Гарри. – Попытался однажды с крокодилом в зоопарке поговорить, но без толку, - он сунул кулон за вóрот. – Спасибо, Северус. Я всегда буду носить ее.

Мальчик проводил серебряную змейку взглядом, пока та не исчезла под тенниской.

\- На здоровье, - учтиво ответил он, подхватил свое пирожное и удалился.

Когда Гарри вновь поднял свою корзиночку, на ней крошкой по глазури говорилось: «Ты ему нравишься!»

\- Сам знаю, - ответил он, вдруг сообразив, что беседует с кондитерским изделием.

«Очень», - после стремительной пляски добавила карамельная крошка.

\- Не перевариваю наглость, - сказал Гарри и откусил большой кусок.


	8. Chapter 8

С наступлением сентября на конюшне стало тоскливо - возможно, из-за надвигающейся осени, а может, оттого, что Северус вернулся в школу. Джесс работал круглый год, но Гарри успел привыкнуть, что мальчик тоже появляется здесь по крайней мере три раза в неделю.

Он стал чаще ездить верхом и уделял прогулкам больше времени; в одну из таких поездок Гарри, стряхнув задумчивость, с изумлением увидел на горизонте берег Ирландии. Похоже, недавний юбилей дался ему труднее, чем казалось поначалу.

\- В жизни всегда наступает переломный момент, - сказала Гермиона важным тоном, когда он пришел к друзьям на ужин. – Тебе нужно почаще бывать среди людей – и я не имею в виду твои шумные, бесполезные клубы. Там можно встретить только жалких мужчин, страдающих от одиночества.

\- Эй! – запротестовал Гарри. – Я не страдаю от одиночества! – он поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз ходил на свидание. – И жалким себя не считаю, - точнее, на свидание, не состоящее на девять десятых из секса, и лишь на одну десятую – из желания узнать партнера поближе.

Рон сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.

\- Я с тобой совершенно согласен.

Нельзя сказать, что это утешало.

Наутро, приняв ванну и разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале, Гарри ущипнул себя за живот, с радостью отметив, что складка на коже мгновенно разгладилась.

\- Неплохо для человека, которому пошел четвертый десяток, - заключил он, проводя ладонью по плоскому животу и зарываясь пальцами в волоски ниже пупка.

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он сделал пару приседаний – чтобы убедиться, что бедра окрепли от верховой езды и по-прежнему находятся в отличной форме, затем повернулся, придирчиво осматривая ягодицы.

\- Неплохо для любого возраста.

От Морганы, счетовода их компании, прилетела сова с запиской, в которой с ее обычной лаконичностью спрашивалось: «Что мне делать со всеми этими письмами?»

\- Какими письмами? – спросил он, заглянув в офис. Моргана была невероятно похожа на брата, и теперь Гарри казалось, что это сходство не льстило ни последнему, ни первой. Филипп имел слишком надутый вид, а Моргана выглядела чересчур мужеподобной.

Бухгалтер сгребла со стола пачку писем – аккуратно вскрытых и сложенных в соответствии с датой прибытия.

\- Вот этими. Я отложила предложения руки и сердца, планы финансовых афер и причитания безнадежно влюбленных в отдельную стопку. Это - все, что осталось, - когда Гарри недоуменно взглянул на бумаги, она прибавила тоном, который должен был сойти за учтивый: – Приглашения прочесть парочку образовательных лекций.

Гарри тотчас представил, как будет выглядеть, стоя за кафедрой перед морем поднятых к нему лиц и вооруженный лишь конспектом, озаглавленным «Как я одержал победу над Вольдемортом».

\- Чтобы я произносил речи? Да о чем мне говорить?

Моргана фыркнула. Из всех знакомых Гарри женщин только она фыркала исключительно по-мужски.

\- Вы хорошо обеспеченный, молодой – сравнительно молодой – человек, возглавляющий самую удачную, самую доходную организацию в Британии, не считая Хогвартса.

\- Речь пойдет не о войне? – Гарри предпочитал держаться в стороне от таких разговоров даже теперь, когда баталии давно остались в прошлом.

\- Боже мой, конечно, нет. Вы будете говорить о том, как создать успешную благотворительную компанию. Давать советы насчет капиталовложений и свершения благородных дел, - слушая Моргану, Гарри развернул одно из писем и убедился, что она права. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего необычного.

Заручившись ее поддержкой, он принял несколько предложений; даже написал речь, каковую в целях тренировки прочел Драко. Тот сперва прятал улыбку, но потом увлекся, стал слушать внимательнее, а под конец даже выразил одобрение.

\- Сколько ты на этом заработаешь? – спросил он, когда речь завершилась. Гарри пустился в витиеватые объяснения о подвижной шкале расценок, которую он вывел вместе с Морганой (говоря откровенно, большую часть работы проделала именно она), и Драко фыркнул – точь-в-точь как это делала счетовод.

Лишняя работа оказалась в радость, а трудоемкость ее со временем и практикой сошла на нет. В отличие от организации крупных мероприятий, лекции можно было читать, не уезжая из дома надолго. Гарри завел массу полезных знакомств, в том числе таких, которые не имели отношения к делам их компании. Дальше второго свидания, дело, впрочем, не зашло ни разу, но по крайней мере желания делать приседания перед зеркалом больше не возникало. Почти.

Письма от Северуса приходили регулярно. Но к концу четвертого года учебы Гарри стало казаться, что пишутся они второпях, настолько эти послания стали краткими и сумбурными. Драко по секрету поделился с ним, что Северус снова проклял сокурсника и получил отработку. К счастью, на этот раз обошлось без визита в лазарет.

Гарри, как всегда, с энтузиазмом писал в ответ, а после пасхальных каникул вновь предложил мальчику работу на конюшне. Выражая свое согласие, Северус оказался гораздо многословнее.

Весну Гарри посвятил работе в загонах и почти не читал лекций. Северус вернулся из школы очень вовремя: работы и для третьей пары рук было предостаточно.

С тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз - в январе, на дне рождения Северуса, - мальчик заметно вытянулся. Он был уже почти такого роста, коего достиг в зрелые годы прошлой жизни, но все еще казался по-детски неуклюжим. Волосы его тоже отросли, и он перевязывал их лентой. Драко оставил попытки уговорить его постричься.

Теперь Северус настолько поднаторел в умении общаться с гиппогрифами, что Гарри доверял ему во всем: от заботы о нервничающей в ожидании потомства самке до отчетности об изменениях в линьке у самцов, готовящихся к первому брачному полету.

В том, что мальчика что-то гложет, Гарри убедился, когда Джесс вручил им с Северусом по бежевому конверту.

\- Женюсь я, - пояснил с тягучим западным акцентом работник. – Хочу вас обоих пригласить, - и добавил, пока Гарри вытягивал из конверта открытку: - Северус, бери с собой отца, если хочешь, а нет – так просто приходи с Гарри.

Северус густо покраснел и сунул конверт в карман джинсов.

По окончании рабочего дня они обычно седлали одного из гиппогрифов для Гарри, отправляющегося на вечернюю прогулку; тогда-то Северус и вернулся к этой теме.

\- Так что? Поведешь меня к Джессу на свадьбу?

\- Думаешь, Драко откажется пойти? – пошутил Гарри, укорачивая стремя. Представить Малфоя на подобном торжестве не слишком-то получалось; впрочем, в последнее время они с Джессом неплохо ладили.

\- Я предпочел бы пойти с тобой, - выпалил Северус, и Гарри поднял глаза, сомневаясь (как частенько случалось в последнее время), что его невинная попытка поддразнить мальчика не была истолкована превратно. Поймав его взгляд, Северус, видимо, сообразил, что настало время раскрыть карты. – Папа, похоже, думает, что я слишком быстро вырос, - пояснил он, явно намекая на возникшие меж ним и Драко разногласия.

\- Я уверен, он не думает ничего подобного, - глядя Северусу в глаза, возразил Гарри.

\- А я – нет, - убитым голосом сказал Северус. – Такое ощущение, будто он никогда не перестанет видеть во мне шестилетнего карапуза.

\- Он всего лишь хочет защитить тебя... – начал Гарри, но Северус перебил его:

\- Нечего меня защищать! – Хвостопер испуганно всхрапнул, и на то, чтобы его успокоить, ушло несколько минут. – Нечего, - повторил Северус, пряча лицо на шее у гиппогрифа. – Я в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

Гарри кивнул головой на дверь и, выйдя вместе с Северусом наружу, прислонился к опоясывающему плац забору.

\- Я не говорил, что ты нуждаешься в защите, - уточнил он наконец. – Я сказал, что Драко будет всю жизнь стараться оградить тебя от любых бед. Это прерогатива хороших отцов, наверное.

Взметнулся легкий ветерок, и оба подставили ему разгоряченные лица, не обращая внимания на запах навоза, который тот принес с собой.

\- Я не виноват, что получился таким... – выкрикнул вдруг Северус, - таким... ненормальным!

Гарри встревоженно потянулся к нему, но мальчик упрямо смотрел в сторону.

\- Ты вовсе не ненормальный. И Драко никогда так не считал.

\- Что с того? Все остальные именно так и думают.

\- Это я виноват, - положив руку ему на плечо, вздохнул Гарри. – Из-за меня ты попал под то проклятие, и теперь должен снова мучиться.

Северус уныло взглянул на него.

\- Причем здесь... – он отодвинулся, и рука Гарри упала. – Что, если существует такое... если я не... – вздернутый подбородок предательски дрогнул.

У Гарри упало сердце.

\- Что, если он узнает и... не захочет больше быть моим папой? – проговорил Северус, глядя так, словно ожидал, что от него вот-вот отвернутся.

\- Ох, Северус, - укоризненно сказал Гарри, - ничто не заставит Драко отказаться от тебя. Ничто на свете, - он уже совершенно точно знал, о чем идет речь. Те же вопросы когда-то мучили и его: захочет ли Рон – и все остальные – общаться с ним по-прежнему, услышав, что он не похож на них?

Северус тяжело оперся на верхнюю доску забора.

\- Всякое может случиться.

\- Он от тебя не откажется.

\- Даже если я никогда не стану...

\- Нормальным? – ответом на это послужил печальный кивок. – Нормальность – очень растяжимое понятие. Вот я, к примеру, - принялся вспоминать Гарри, - все школьные годы провел под косыми взглядами из-за событий, которых даже не помнил. А уж когда сообразил, что я... – он сделал глубокий вдох, отчаянно надеясь, что поступает правильно, говоря об этом, - что я – гей, и вовсе стало не по себе.

Резко подняв голову, Северус посмотрел на него так глубоко и серьезно, что Гарри на миг заподозрил мальчика в умении читать мысли. Но Северус – этот Северус – не был обучен искусству легилименции.

\- Кажется, - медленно начал молодой человек, - мне тоже... не по себе.

В ответ на это признание Гарри кивнул. Сам он в юношеские годы не смог поведать о своих предпочтениях даже друзьям, не говоря уже о ком-нибудь из взрослых.

\- Что бы о тебе ни болтали, Драко всегда будет твоим папой. А я всегда буду твоим другом.

\- Думаешь, стоит рассказать ему о... обо всем этом? – кусая губы, спросил Северус.

\- Только если тебе захочется, - посоветовал Гарри, от души надеясь, что начитанность Драко не даст ему растеряться. – Только если почувствуешь себя готовым.

\- Он, наверное, уже и сам догадывается – у меня в школе была пара стычек, - сознался Северус.

\- И как? – полюбопытствовал Гарри в попытке отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей.

\- Размазал этих тупиц по стенке, - отозвался Северус, улыбнувшись впервые за весь разговор.

На следующее утро в конюшню ворвался Драко. Он был один – в этот день Северус не работал.

\- Поттер!!!

Вот черт.

Гарри слез с чердака, где пересчитывал мешки с зерном, и стянул рукавицы.

\- Ты, я слышал, ведешь Северуса на какую-то деревенскую свадьбу? – звенящим от гнева голосом спросил Драко. Гарри вздрогнул – он и думать забыл о приглашении, которое послужило поводом для вчерашней беседы.

\- Э-э...

\- И откуда ты знаешь, что я от него не откажусь? Почему ты так в этом уверен?

Гарри неверяще потряс головой.

\- Только не говори, что выставил Северуса за дверь.

\- Разумеется, ничего такого я не сделал! Он мой сын, черт побери!

\- Погоди, ты, что, совсем спятил? Если ты его не выгонял, чего тогда орешь на меня? Я ведь так ему и сказал: Драко от тебя не откажется! – на крики с чердака выглянул Джесс; его габариты и верность во взгляде придали Гарри уверенности. – Все нормально, Джесс.

\- Потому что он доверился тебе, а не мне! – тяжело дыша, прошипел Драко. – Я – его отец...

\- Есть вещи, о которых отцу не расскажешь, - тихо вымолвил Гарри.

\- Рассказал же он мне, что говорил с тобой, - хрипло выдохнул Драко. – Вбил себе в голову, что я усыновил его из жалости, а теперь ищу повод избавиться... куда, скажи на милость, он мог бы пойти? Почему он не... почему ты веришь, что я его не разлюблю, а он – нет?

Осмыслив этот словесный шквал, Гарри осторожно ответил:

\- Драко, за долгие годы нашего знакомства ты ни разу не останавливался на полпути. Не потерял надежды отнять у меня снитч, не бросил тупиц, которых называл друзьями; ты даже довел до развязки ту идиотскую задумку на шестом курсе. Ты не откажешься от Северуса просто потому, что _с этим_ он пришел ко мне.

Из груди Драко вырвался стон.

\- Тогда... что я такого сделал, чтобы он вообразил, будто я откажусь от него – да еще из-за такой малости, как... черт... – Драко спрятал лицо в ладонях; плечи его дрогнули. – Он мой сын, - еле слышно прошептал он из-под стиснутых пальцев.

\- Как он сейчас? В порядке? – спросил Гарри, и Драко, с усилием выпрямившись, резко кивнул.

\- Сказал ему, что буду любить, несмотря ни на что, снабдил тематической литературой, - коротко доложил он. – Представляешь, он заявил, что может переселиться к Хагриду – помогать с его нелепым зверинцем, если я выпровожу его из поместья, - Драко встретился с Гарри взглядом. – Как по-твоему, давно он так думает – что я откажу ему от дома?

\- Я... не знаю, - покачал головой Гарри, размышляя о том, что Северус, возможно, ожидал порицания и от него тоже.

\- Наверняка еще с двухлетнего возраста, параноик чертов, - проворчал Драко, наполовину обращаясь к самому себе. – Я-то считал, что смогу исправить все, в чем я... в чем мы оба виноваты, но добился лишь того, что он меня ненавидит.

\- Вовсе это не так, - заверил его Гарри. – Просто, как любой пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, он думает, что знает о жизни больше всех.

Драко невольно улыбнулся.

\- А ведь такое вполне возможно – пятнадцать ему исполняется уже второй раз, а я в роли отца впервые.

Гарри потянул его за собой.

\- Пойдем, налью тебе чаю.

\- Если нет ничего покрепче, - Драко устало поднялся. – О чем я только думал? Все книги мира, вместе взятые, не расскажут мне, как помочь Северусу Снейпу преодолеть подростковый период.

\- Могло быть хуже, - похлопав его по плечу, утешил Гарри.

\- Каким образом? – простонал Драко и вскинул ладонь, видя, что Гарри собирается ответить. – Нет, не рассказывай. Ожидания чего-нибудь более ужасного я не перенесу, - он тряхнул головой, оживая на глазах. – Так что, могу я рассчитывать на чай?

\- И сочувствие в придачу, - пообещал Гарри.


	9. Chapter 9

В качестве свадебного подарка Гарри оплатил Джессу медовый месяц: две недели отпуска и путевку на любой курорт по выбору невесты. Не стыдясь подступивших к глазам слез, Джесс топтался на месте и без устали восхвалял его щедрость.

\- Медовый месяц – это так старомодно, - заметил Северус, когда Джесс, наконец, выпустил руку Гарри из своих железных лапищ. 

\- Быть старомодным не зазорно, - возразил Гарри, шевеля пальцами, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии раздробленных костей. – Я и сам не отказался бы от медового месяца, - тоскливо добавил он.

Северус покосился на него с любопытством.

\- Рядом с тобой никто надолго не задерживается, вот до женитьбы и не доходит, - заявил он.

От такой проницательности захотелось поморщиться.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил.

Северус скорчил столь умильную рожицу - сама невинность! - что в искренность ее просто невозможно было поверить.

\- Не за что.

В субботу, первый день празднества, Гарри явился за Северусом в поместье и попал в водоворот раздачи последних указаний.

\- Помни, не больше одного бокала шампанского после каждого тоста, - наставлял юношу Драко, поправляя ему воротник.

\- Да, папа.

\- А если кто-нибудь спросит, как ты находишь невесту, ни в коем случае не говори ничего, кроме «Ослепительна!» - Драко разгладил отвороты на мантии сына.

\- Да, папа, - вздох, исполненный страдания.

\- А если папа тебя сейчас не отпустит, мы опоздаем, - вмешался Гарри, получив от Северуса благодарный взгляд.

После некоторых колебаний Драко, похоже, покорился неизбежному и легко коснулся губами щеки юноши.

\- Ну, ладно. Желаю вам хорошо провести время.

\- Да, папа, - передразнил Гарри не успевшего раскрыть рот Северуса. Оба захихикали, словно школьницы, и аппарировали с глаз долой.

Венчание проходило в милой деревенской церквушке, а свадьба была хороша буквально всем: краткой церемонией, прелестной невестой – Северусу действительно несколько раз пришлось назвать ее ослепительной, с каждым разом сопровождая слова все более тяжким вздохом, – приемом на открытом воздухе, а также количеством еды, которого с лихвой хватило бы скромному табуну гиппогрифов.

Или на один зуб долговязому слизеринцу. Северус явно намеревался отведать всего, что стояло на столе.

\- За сладким придется вернуться, - рассудил он, изучая свою тарелку, будто генерал, оценивающий войска перед битвой.

\- Габриэль меня избаловала: ничто, кроме ее тортов, мне теперь не мило, - мысль об утренних приседаниях заставила Гарри миновать пирожные, красиво выложенные на блюдах, и положить себе молодой моркови.

\- Вряд ли такая роскошь любому по карману, - заметил Северус, пытаясь удержать наполненную до краев тарелку и стакан пунша. – Ее торты кучу денег стоят.

\- Напомни мне поднять Джессу зарплату, когда он вернется из отпуска, - шутливо попросил Гарри.

\- А мне будет прибавка? – спросил Северус, в поисках свободного столика пробираясь за ним сквозь толпу гостей.

Гарри рассмеялся, но про себя подумал, что время настало. Северус работал так же усердно, как и Джесс.

\- Какой ты корыстный юноша.

Северус опустил глаза, явно пряча усмешку.

\- Я же все-таки слизеринец, - найдя незанятый столик, он поставил свою тарелку, чудом не растеряв нагроможденные на ней закуски. – И потом, эти деньги мне не для карманных расходов нужны. Я их откладываю.

Гарри сел рядом, с грустью замечая, как непринужденно и вольно раскатились морковины по его собственной тарелке.

\- На что? 

Северус беспечно махнул зажатым в руке пирожным, словно они говорили о пустяках.

\- На гиппогрифа.

Гарри изумленно разинул рот; он еще не успел прийти в себя, когда какая-то девушка примерно одного возраста с Северусом, робко приблизившись, спросила, умеет ли тот танцевать.

На лице Северуса появилось страдальческое выражение.

\- Должен с ужасом признать, что умею, - ответил он, мужественно расставаясь с пирожным и удаляясь вслед за девушкой к специально отведенной площадке, где уже собралось несколько молодых пар.

Несколько минут Гарри наблюдал за танцами, размышляя о намерениях Северуса пополнить домашний зверинец. С тарелки отлучившегося спутника он утащил пару конфет, оправдывая кражу тем, что к моменту возвращения юноши они наверняка успеют растаять. Несмотря на выказанное ранее недовольство, Северусу, похоже, было весело.

Допив оба стакана с пуншем, Гарри произнес заклинание хранения над оставшейся в тарелках едой и отправился на поиски уборной. По пути у него дважды спросили, хороша ли, на его взгляд, невеста, и оба раза Гарри, еле сдерживая смех, отвечал: «Ослепительна!» Во второй раз вопрос был задан приятным молодым человеком, достаточно похожим на Джесса, чтобы заподозрить меж ними кровное родство. Обменявшись несколькими фразами, Гарри с трепетом в груди догадался, что с ним заигрывают.

Неожиданный вывод был настолько приятен, что Гарри позволил себе продолжить беседу чуть дольше, чем планировал вначале, но в конце концов извинился и продолжил путь с твердым намерением найти туалет. Выйдя оттуда, Гарри огляделся по сторонам, ища недавнего поклонника, но с легким разочарованием убедился, что того и след простыл.

Вернувшись к своему столику, он обнаружил очень довольного на вид Северуса, расправляющегося с содержимым своей тарелки так, словно до этого его неделю морили голодом.

\- Как тебе танцы? – спросил Гарри, все еще вглядываясь в толпу. Гостей было не так уж много, но, поскольку большинство из них приходились друг другу родственниками, после столь краткого знакомства оказалось совсем не просто узнать одно привлекательное лицо среди множества похожих.

\- Как обычно, когда меня вынуждают принимать в них участие, - ответствовал Северус, жестом указав Гарри на его тарелку. Покинув танцплощадку, он прихватил по ломтику свадебного торта для них обоих.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри оставил мысли о диете и принялся за десерт.

\- Это здорово – уметь хорошо танцевать. Если захочешь, научу тебя когда-нибудь. Не бальным танцам, конечно, в них я как раз ничего не смыслю, а у тебя был учитель, - он махнул рукой с зажатой в ней вилкой. – И ездить верхом научу, если ты всерьез подумываешь о том, чтобы завести гиппогрифа.

\- Подумываю, - честно ответил Северус. – Я хотел бы получить детеныша Клювокрыла и Лунокрылы, - добавил он, но тут же умолк и склонил голову, щурясь, словно силился разглядеть что-то у Гарри за плечом. Медленно обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что его случайный собеседник, родственник Джесса, смотрит на него с непонятным выражением на лице. Мгновенье спустя тот круто развернулся и исчез, не слишком учтиво растолкав группу людей, направляющихся за тортом.

\- Интересно, что на него нашло?

Северус невозмутимо отправил в рот кусочек торта.

\- Мне-то откуда знать?

~~**~~

Драко отнюдь не обрадовался, услыхав, что Гарри предложил давать Северусу уроки верховой езды.

\- Лучше ему учиться у меня, чем выйти на какого-нибудь школьника постарше, который понятия не имеет, как это правильно делается, - заметил тот.

Драко закашлялся и отставил чашку с чаем в сторону.

\- К чему такая спешка? Он еще совсем ребенок.

\- Ему скоро шестнадцать. Еще год – и он сможет оседлать что угодно, не спрашивая у тебя разрешения.

Драко по-прежнему выглядел несчастным, но согласился:

\- Похоже, в данной ситуации ты действительно являешься наименьшим из зол.

Театральным жестом прижав ладонь к груди, Гарри воскликнул:

\- Такое доверие не может не льстить!

Уроки начались на следующий же день, после того, как Гарри и Северус справились с двойной порцией забот по конюшне – Джесс уже укатил в свадебное путешествие. Гарри вывел из стойла Лунокрылу, добрейшую гиппогрифиху в табуне, и помог Северусу сесть в седло.

\- Раз ты теперь выше ростом, я сяду спереди, - решил он. Побледневший от волнения Северус охотно кивнул. Медленно объехав плац, Гарри разъяснил, как держать удила и вручил их Северусу. Когда через несколько кругов дело у юноши пошло на лад, Гарри позволил гиппогрифихе подняться в воздух, и та неторопливо закружила над конюшней.

Они скользили над верхушками деревьев, что опоясывали владения Гарри, когда выпорхнувшая из густой летней листвы птица испугала Лунокрылу. Животное шарахнулось прочь от неистово трепещущих маленьких крыльев и едва не уронило обоих всадников. Гарри отбросило к Северусу; одной рукой выхватив палочку, другой он сгреб поводья. К счастью, принимать чрезвычайные меры не было нужды: Северус ни на миг не отпустил удила и ловко осадил гиппогрифиху. 

Чуть отдышавшись, Гарри почувствовал, как в поясницу ему упирается то, что, по сути, не могло быть ничем иным, кроме... Гарри с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься назад и убедиться, что прав, понимая, что этим лишь усугубит замешательство юноши.

\- Порядок? – спросил он, глядя через плечо. Северус сдержанно кивнул, и Лунокрыла, будто извиняясь за мимолетную норовистость, полетела прочь от деревьев. – Дай-ка я опущу ее на землю.

Ответом на это стал очередной кивок, словно Северус боялся пошевелиться и был рад уступить Гарри кожаные ремни; намотав их на руки, тот немного съехал к шее гиппогрифихи, стараясь увеличить расстояние между ними и не показать, что делает это умышленно.

Все трое облегченно выдохнули, когда Лунокрыла коснулась копытами травы. Старательно избегая прикасаться к юноше, Гарри спешился, и лишь затем Северус спрыгнул наземь.

\- Ну, как я справился? – спросил он, поглаживая бок гиппогрифихи.

\- Замечательно, - похвалил Гарри, и махнул в направлении конюшни. – Иди, оботри ее и угости чем-нибудь вкусным.

«Это ничего не значит», - повторял про себя Гарри, глядя вслед удаляющемуся мальчику и его скакуну. Пятнадцатилетние мальчишки постоянно расхаживают в возбужденном состоянии. Гарри, садясь в седло, и по сей день замечал такое за собой. Наверняка Северус пришел в ужас и надеялся, что Гарри ничего не заметит. Но в таком случае почему сейчас ему так стыдно, если его вины здесь нет? Ведь он ни разу не дал мальчику повода! 

Уроки продолжались, пока Северусу не удался самостоятельный полет, но даже тогда Гарри не позволил ему подняться выше сарая. 

\- Но я уже умею ее контролировать! – обиделся Северус.

\- Если гиппогриф не пожелает летать под всадником, его не заставишь, - предостерег его Гарри.

В конце лета Гарри спросил, не собирается ли Северус уделить особое внимание ТРИТОНу по Зельям после сдачи СОВ в будущем учебном году.

\- Пожалуй, - был ответ. – Я неплохо в них разбираюсь.

\- Ты во многом неплохо разбираешься, - заметил Гарри, и щеки Северуса покрылись еле заметным румянцем. – Чем собираешься заняться после выпускного?

Было бы величайшей несправедливостью вновь навязывать ему стезю школьного зельевара – теперь, когда Римус с такой радостью занял эту позицию. 

\- Папа хочет, чтобы я помогал ему в делах компании, - осторожно произнес Северус.

\- А ты чего хочешь?

\- Мне хотелось бы попытать счастья в гонках гиппогрифов, - ровно ответил юноша.

Гарри даже вздрогнул от изумления – несмотря на то, что такое желание было ему хорошо знакомо.

\- Разве ты когда-нибудь видел эти гонки?

Северус, ни на миг не прерывая ровных, размеренных движений, полировал сбрую.

\- Лет в пять, вместе с папой, - он поднял голову; в прохладной полутьме конюшни взгляд его казался настороженным. – Ты был среди участников.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что, не отрываясь, смотрит, как пальцы Северуса гладят блестящий от норкового жира ремень.

\- А я выиграл?

\- Еще бы. Тогда-то папа и рассказал, что много лет назад я спас тебе жизнь. Я часами играл в гиппогрифа у себя в комнате – наматывал круги на четвереньках, пока не валился от усталости. Даже верил, что победу в тех скачках ты посвятил мне.

Гарри прислонился к дверце стойла и покачнулся, когда та чуть отъехала под его весом.

\- Кажется, приблизительно тогда я и распрощался с этим занятием.

Северус кивнул, продолжая полировать кожаные полоски.

\- Почему?

\- Я оказался сносным гонщиком, но разводить животных куда интереснее. Думаю, мне просто хотелось прославиться чем-либо, кроме шрама на лбу, но, когда это произошло, результат меня все равно не устроил.

Никогда раньше они не разговаривали вот так – о прошлом, о будущем – на равных. Хотя Северус всегда был не по годам зрелым, Гарри больше привык видеть в нем малыша, а не взрослого юношу. Юношу с мечтами и желаниями, о которых Гарри до сегодняшнего дня и не подозревал.

\- Я поделился своими планами с портретом профессора, - поднял глаза Северус. – Он полагает, что их не одобрил бы ни один из наших отцов, - улыбнувшись, он покачал головой. – Кажется, он рад за меня. Странный был человек, правда?

\- Я никогда его не понимал, - пнув ногой дверцу стойла, признался Гарри.

\- Он тебе не нравился, - это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

\- Я ему тоже.

Северус вернулся к ремням, лежащим поверх наброшенного на его колени передника.

\- Наверное, что-то в тебе он все же ценил, раз захотел спасти. 

\- Не знаю, надеялся ли он выжить, - задумчиво протянул Гарри. – Шансов на это было очень немного. Ты стал совсем малюткой – едва ли года от роду, по словам Драко.

\- Значит, ему казалось, что за тебя стоит умереть, - пожал плечами юноша.

Гарри уперcя подошвой в деревянную обшивку дверцы.

\- А ты не спрашивал у портрета, почему профессор так поступил?

Последовало еще одно долгое, ласкающее скольжение блестящей от жира ладони по уздечке.

\- Он притворился, будто хочет спать, и перестал отвечать на вопросы.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Очень на него похоже.

Поднявшись, Северус подхватил сбрую и забросил ее на полку над стойлом.

\- Я так понял, ему по душе, что я выбрал свой собственный путь – что наши дороги не совпали, - обернувшись, он встретился с Гарри взглядом. – Но я не передумаю, даже если профессор станет возражать.


	10. Chapter 10

Занятия верховой ездой продолжались до начала школьного года, и возобновились среди быстротечной суеты праздничных каникул, несмотря на замечания Драко о морозах. На шестнадцатилетие Гарри преподнес Северусу давно приготовленный подарок.

\- Я знаю, что с виду она старая и потрепанная – она и вправду многое повидала, - пояснил Гарри, когда Северус разорвал обертку, - а еще ей пользовались ты... то есть профессор... и я, и, кажется, твоя мама.

Перед тем, как вручить подарок, Гарри зазвал Северуса в отцовский кабинет, подальше от гостей – на случай, если мальчик расстроится, видя, что получил подержанный сувенир из своей прошлой жизни.

Северус благоговейно погладил обложку «Зельеделия высшего уровня», прежде чем, раскрыв книгу, жадно перелистать ее.

\- Мой почерк! – воскликнул он, разглядывая заметки на полях учебника.

Гарри объяснил, как к нему попала эта книга, а также добавил, что Северусу лучше выяснить последствия описанных в ней заклинаний, прежде чем применять их на практике. Листая учебник, юноша заметил надпись на внутренней стороне обложки.

\- «Собственность Принца-Полукровки», - вслух повторил он, закатив глаза. – Какое счастье, что я не перенял у профессора его актерских наклонностей, - по его щекам разлился легкий румянец. – В отличие от прочих качеств... – фыркнув, юноша снова углубился в книгу. – Гляди-ка, здесь есть раздел о зельях для магических существ!

Радуясь, что момент неловкости миновал, Гарри придвинулся поближе и заглянул в книгу. Вопреки его опасениям, было ясно, что подарок пришелся имениннику по душе.

\- Я думаю защищать ТРИТОН на эту тему – если сдам СОВу по зельям, конечно, - отвлекшись от учебника, Северус протянул руку к серебряной змейке, выскользнувшей из ворота рубашки Гарри, когда тот склонился над книгой.

Гарри вдруг с удивительной четкостью отметил, как близко друг к другу они сидят, как пальцы Северуса почти касаются его груди, пряча кулон назад под воротник.

\- Я тоже до сих пор ношу свою, - положив ладонь на впадинку у горла, произнес Северус. – Хотя она еще ни слова мне не сказала.

Натянуто рассмеявшись, Гарри попытался взять себя в руки; рвущееся из-под контроля тело слишком недвусмысленно реагировало на близость с мужчиной – мужчиной, от которого исходило тепло и манящий, тонкий аромат; мужчиной, чей хрипловатый баритон так возбуждал, и... о, господи, это же Северус... нет никакого, никакого оправдания таким фантазиям, когда речь идет о шестнадцатилетнем мальчишке...

Чувствуя, что находится на грани отчаяния, Гарри кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло.

\- Неужели есть вероятность, что ты провалишь СОВу по зельям?

\- Ни малейшей, - усмехнулся Северус. – Профессор Люпин говорит, что я – лучший ученик за все годы его преподавания зелий, - он, прищурясь, глянул на Гарри. – А ты, по его словам, был лучше всех по ЗОТС.

Этот почти распутный взгляд отнюдь не утихомирил бушующего в Гарри возбуждения.

\- Все дело в том, что мне нравился предмет.

\- А мне нравятся зелья; впрочем, лет в одиннадцать я изо всех сил старался разубедить себя в этом, поскольку окружающим казалось, что увлечение зельями для меня – в порядке вещей.

Гарри расхохотался – на сей раз искренне: Северус вновь превратился в близкого друга-подростка, хотя мгновенье тому назад от него веяло чем-то незнакомым... опасным.

\- Почему ты выбрал именно эту тему? – спросил он, видя, что Северус не просто листает раздел о зельях для магических существ, а подолгу задерживается на каждой странице. – Для сдачи на ТРИТОНах?

\- Пригодится, когда открою частную практику, - сухо пояснил Северус. – Стану их лечить – разумеется, после того, как уйду из гоночного спорта. Я бы хотел изучать... – губы его сомкнулись, а на скулах заиграли желваки, прежде чем юноша продолжил, - ...ты будешь надо мной смеяться.

\- Не буду, - запротестовал Гарри. – Что изучать?

Закрыв книгу, Северус бережно прижал ее к груди.

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему мы... то есть ты... понимаешь змей, а других существ – нет? Почему не гиппогрифов – они ведь гораздо умнее пресмыкающихся. И драконы тоже. Мне кажется, существуют способы – зелья, например – найти способ общения и с ними.

\- Потрясающе, - честно резюмировал Гарри; идея привлекала его все больше по мере того, как Северус углублялся в детали, и обсуждение прекратилось, только когда в кабинет заглянул Драко – узнать, почему именинника так долго нет среди гостей.

~~**~~

С приходом весны Гарри обнаружил, что ни разу не спрашивал Северуса, вернется ли тот на конюшню работать, хотя и рассчитывал на него. Учитывая планы юноши на будущее, не стоило принимать его помощь как должное, и Гарри взялся за перо. В этом учебном году письма Северуса стали еще короче – ведь он готовился к СОВАм; ответ не явил собой исключение.

" _Разумеется_ ", говорилось в нем, " _ты ведь без меня пропадешь_ ".

Он показал записку Джессу, но тот лишь усмехнулся. Сам Гарри уже позабыл – или убедил себя, что позабыл – те непозволительные чувства, которые Северус пробудил в нем в свой день рождения. Дабы изгнать непрошенные желания, лучше всего было прибегнуть к привычному способу. Но, даже несмотря на то, что зимой он согласился на целую серию лекций, дальше флирта дело не заходило.

Потом начался весенний приплод, и Гарри, поселившийся в комнатке на чердаке конюшни, потерял счет времени. Однажды утром он спускался по лестнице, чтобы взглянуть на новейшее прибавление в табуне – родившегося прошлым вечером малыша. Джесс был отослан домой с наказом как следует выспаться, хотя Гарри подозревал, что тот все равно явится спозаранку.

Гарри оставил наверху рубашку и не удосужился побриться; шагая по выстланному соломой полу, он заметил у приоткрытой двери сарая темную фигуру. Пошарив по карманам джинсов в поисках очков, он окликнул вошедшего:

\- Что вам угодно, сэр?

То, что его гость – мужчина, было видно и без очков; нацепив их, Гарри узнал неповторимый профиль Северуса, едва тот повернулся.

\- А мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня «сэр», - сообщил Северус, распахивая дверь.

\- Северус! С распущенными волосами тебя не узнать, - рассмеялся Гарри.

Юноша тряхнул головой, и блестящие черные пряди рассыпались по его плечам.

\- Я теперь часто так их ношу. Папа аппарировал меня пораньше – осмотреться немного. Я вернулся только вчера вечером, - Северус окинул внимательным взглядом голую грудь Гарри, задержавшись на серебряной змейке, что всегда висела на цепочке вокруг его шеи. Гарри мысленно вознес хвалу всей съеденной за это время моркови, благодаря которой сейчас ему не пришлось спешно втягивать живот.

Ситуация отдавала сущим безумием: это же Северус, напомнил себе окончательно сбитый с толку Гарри, хотя только слепой не заметил бы, как вырос и возмужал мальчик.

\- Пойдем, покажу тебе молодняк, - пригласил он, хлопнув Северуса по спине. Целый час они провели, суетясь вокруг новорожденного жеребенка гиппогрифа и его измученной матери, покуда не появился Джесс, прервав их уединение восторженными возгласами приветствия.

Они продолжили уроки верховой езды, теперь уже катаясь бок о бок – Гарри на Клювокрыле, а Северус на Лунокрыле или Хвостопере, своих любимцах, – и в солнце, и в дождь отъезжая все дальше от дома, а потом возвращаясь наперегонки.

Воскресные дни все чаще целиком отдавались тренировкам. Драко сетовал на их немыслимый график, но нередко заглядывал оценить успехи Северуса. Вот и сегодня Гарри услышал хлопок аппарации, тихий гул голосов снаружи, и еще один хлопок, повествующий о том, что Драко вернулся домой. Гарри толкнул дверь, еле сдерживая волнение.

\- Для сегодняшней тренировки придется выбрать других гиппогрифов, - сообщил он. Нахмурившись, Северус заглянул в полутьму сарая. – Не туда, - Гарри поднял голову, глядя в небо. – Смотри наверх.

\- Почему... – проследив за взглядом Гарри, Северус заметил Клювокрыла, почти слившегося с серой грозовой тучей, что затмила летнее небо. – Ты его отпустил?

Северус явно не видел, куда именно указывал Гарри, поэтому пришлось взять его за руку и чуть развернуть, чтобы он наконец заметил. В облаках лениво кружила Лунокрыла, жеманно увиливая от Клювокрыла, который фыркал и бил копытами. Наконец гиппогриф взревел – так громко, что было слышно даже на земле – и распахнул крылья, пускаясь в погоню за своей самкой.

\- Неужели он... то есть, они...

\- Думаю, что да, - подтвердил Гарри, чувствуя, как по руке Северуса, которую он все еще держал в своей, бежит дрожь возбуждения. – Если договорятся, к весне получишь своего жеребенка.

Они стояли совсем близко, наблюдая, как величественные животные сходятся в брачном танце, пока Лунокрыла, издав призывный крик, не ринулась в облака, преследуемая Клювокрылом.

Северус обернулся к Гарри, сияя от счастья. Оба качнулись на месте – в унисон, словно примеряясь друг к другу, к той близости, в которой находились. Гарри видел огонь, горящий в темных глазах Северуса, и знал, что тот же огонь отражается сейчас и в его собственных зрачках; желание боролось с благоразумием. Секундное колебание стало роковым: полузакрыв глаза, Северус потянулся и накрыл его губы своими.

Оба застонали, соприкасаясь не только губами, но и всем телом, словно влекомые неведомым порывом, сдержать который Гарри был не в силах. Он беспомощно выдохнул через нос. Северус не двигался – стоял, прижимаясь к Гарри и стиснув пальцами его плечи, словно не знал, что делать дальше.

У Гарри подобных сомнений не было. Тело взяло верх над разумом, вынуждая ответить на поцелуй. Услышав еще один восхитительный стон, он провел языком по сомкнутым губам Северуса. Какими они были теплыми!

Северус соблазнительно – или изумленно – приоткрыл рот, и Гарри скользнул языком внутрь, внимая приглашению. Он едва мог собраться с мыслями рядом с этим удивительно нежным созданием, пьющим его дыхание, лишающим рассудка и...

Обвив руками талию юноши, Гарри застонал. До чего хорошо – _упоительно_ – даже невзирая на робость, с которой Северус... Северус?! О, боже!

Заставив себя отступить, Гарри потряс головой – в происходящее верилось с трудом, а мысли все еще отчаянно путались.

\- Северус, мы не должны этого делать.

\- Это еще почему? – Северус поджал влажные от поцелуев губы.

На то было множество причин, но заартачившееся благоразумие предложило главную – и то лишь после того, как Гарри дал ему шпоры.

\- Ты – несовершеннолетний, - задыхаясь, объявил он в тщетной попытке отвести взгляд от рта юноши. От губ Северуса, чуть припухших после того, как он... они... – О, господи.

\- Через полгода мне исполнится семнадцать, - хрипло напомнил Северус. В голосе его было столько желания, что либидо Гарри тотчас же с готовностью предложило взять командование на себя.

\- Все равно это неправильно, - он тяжело вздохнул. – Я намного старше тебя, да и...

\- Всего на шестнадцать лет, - запротестовал Северус; Гарри видел, каких усилий ему стоит сохранять спокойствие.

Он представил себе, как на это отреагирует Драко.

\- Твой отец меня убьет.

\- Он убьет любого, кто ко мне прикоснется, - пожал плечами Северус.

\- Тогда почему ты выбрал меня?

\- Ты знаешь, почему. Мог бы и сам догадаться, - мрачно ответил юноша.

\- Мы – друзья, - принялся гадать Гарри, размышляя, не сделал ли чего-нибудь, что мальчик мог воспринять, как поощрение, и чувствуя, что сам себе противен. «Не было ничего, кроме этого поцелуя», - прошептала совесть. – Ты знаком со мной с самого детства.

Северус с достоинством выпрямился. Гарри не казалось, будто юноша грозно возвышается над ним, но некоторое сходство с мужчиной, которого он знал много лет назад, несомненно присутствовало: та же властность в осанке, тот же пронзительный взгляд. Нужды доказывать, что ребенком его теперь не назовешь, не было - слова с лихвой исчерпывались наглядными доводами.

\- Мне скоро будет семнадцать, - повторил он.

\- Сначала нужно закончить школу, - напомнил Гарри, надеясь, что ответственные слова заставят Северуса понять, что шестнадцать лет, разделяющие их – огромный промежуток.

\- Я ее закончу. Стану могущественным волшебником и добьюсь всего, что наметил.

Все еще стараясь придать своим словам соответствующую его возрасту зрелость, Гарри продолжил:

\- Ты заведешь море интересных знакомств. Встретишь множество мужчин, - изображать из себя взрослого, оказывается, гораздо сложнее, чем можно представить, в особенности если перед глазами встают образы Северуса в окружении привлекательных – и юных, в отличие от Гарри – холостяков.

Северус гневно взглянул на него.

\- Ты отказываешься от меня! Я для тебя все равно, что бельмо на глазу! Ты считаешь, что профессор тебя ненавидел, и видишь его – только его - во мне!

\- Нет! – Гарри отчаянно хотелось взять Северуса за руку, любой ценой стереть с лица юноши печать появившейся на нем боли, но прикоснуться к нему сейчас было бы... опасно. – Нет, Северус, это не так. Когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу замечательного молодого человека, которого с гордостью называю своим другом. Человека, которому предстоят великие дела.

\- Дружба и влечение – разные вещи, - с невыносимой рассудительностью возразил Северус.

\- Сдается мне, то, что я тебя поцеловал, ясно говорит о нечеткости границ между ними, - заметил Гарри, растирая шею пониже затылка, где уже скапливалось напряжение, сменившее затопившую его прежде сладостную боль желания.

С минуту Северус молчал, откровенно изучая его.

\- Я ничего не скажу папе, - наконец молвил он.

\- Тебе стоит рассказать ему. Я виноват и готов признать это, - теперь, когда вожделение угасло, Гарри охватило раскаяние.

\- Зачем? Чтобы он оторвал тебе яйца? – Северус не улыбнулся, но взгляд его заметно потеплел – впервые с того момента, когда необъяснимая сила толкнула их навстречу друг другу. – От этого не будет пользы ни тебе, ни мне.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри с переменным успехом удавалось держаться подальше от Северуса все оставшиеся недели лета. Осенью, когда юноша благополучно отбыл в школу, следом за ним полетело письмо, в котором Гарри сообщал, что Лунокрыла беременна, и что подарок к его семнадцатилетию вместо января поспеет к весне.

Записку Северуса доставил Шерман; он почти всегда проводил несколько часов под крышей конюшни, общаясь с Хедвиг и другими совами, живущими по соседству.

« _Даже не думай, что можешь просто так взять и подарить мне гиппогрифа_ ».

Ниже Гарри нацарапал:

« _Еще как могу_ ».

Ответ не заставил себя ждать:

« _Не говори глупостей_ ».

Усмехнувшись, Гарри снова взялся за перо, из сострадания к утомленному Шерману снарядив в полет другую сову.

« _Не дури_ ».

Вернувшаяся в прескверном расположении духа сова не принесла ответа. Письма прекратились совсем, в связи с чем Гарри сделал вывод, что Северус злится. Но работы на конюшне было невпроворот, и на беспокойство не хватало времени. Вскоре пришла пора рождественских покупок и праздничных визитов в семьи друзей – Уизли, Лонгботтомов и Люпинов. Дел у Гарри набралось столько, что думать о беспочвенных обидах юного слизеринца оказалось некогда.

До тех пор, пока вышеупомянутый беспочвенно обиженный слизеринец не шагнул к нему навстречу, когда Гарри забежал в поместье вручить рождественские подарки.

\- Поттер!!

Гарри – да и Драко, который как раз пожимал компаньону руку - замер на полуслове и в шоке обернулся к Северусу. Тот никогда раньше не называл его иначе, чем «Гарри» - даже на вопрос, не стоит ли перейти на «дядю Гарри», мальчик в свое время ответил, что «дядей» зовет Гойла, и вряд ли Гарри добровольно решит составить ему компанию.

Похоже, обида была серьезной.

На Северусе были черные брюки и темно-серый свитер; дополни костюм галстуком - и вполне могло показаться, что юноша только что сошел со школьного поезда.

\- Что за выдумки у тебя – направо и налево раздавать гиппогрифов? – воскликнул он.

Драко с любопытством взглянул на Гарри.

\- Ты отдаешь ему гиппогрифа? – уточнил он, помогая водрузить нарядные свертки на буфет.

\- Нет, не отдает, - поджав губы, заявил Северус.

\- Конечно, отдаю, - возразил Гарри, и у Драко вырвался горестный вздох.

\- Молодого, смею надеяться?

\- Новорожденного, - заверил его Гарри, не обращая внимания на возмущенно фыркнувшего Северуса.

\- Ах, ну, если так, то... – протянул Драко, явно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

\- Так нельзя – просто отдать мне гиппогрифа! – повторил Северус, и Гарри наконец повернулся к нему.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Северус. Между прочим, я отдаю гиппогрифа не направо и не налево, а тебе, - кротко молвил он.

\- Чаю? – предложил Драко, когда за спиной у Гарри с хлопком появился Миллингтон.

\- Ох, с удовольствием, - благодарно согласился Гарри.

\- Они стоят баснословных денег, - настаивал Северус, не замечая вопросительного взгляда Драко. Пожав плечами, тот продемонстрировал ожидающему эльфу три пальца, и слуга, кивнув, исчез.

\- Я помню, зачем ты копил получку, - попытался утешить юношу Гарри, - но теперь сможешь потратить эти деньги на что-нибудь другое.

\- К примеру, на постройку для этой зверюги отдельной конюшни, - услужливо подсказал Драко. – Они, случаем, не... э-э... огнедышащие? – спросил он у Гарри.

\- Пап, как тебе удалось сдать экзамен по Уходу за Магическими Существами? – скептически осведомился Северус.

Драко беспечно махнул рукой.

\- Списывал у Грэйнджер, как и все остальные.

Гарри сделал шокированное лицо; в комнате появился Миллингтон с подносом.

\- Разве я не вправе сделать тебе подарок? – принимая чашку идеально заваренного чая, спросил Гарри. – Или ты для этого уже слишком взрослый? – бросив печальный взгляд на груду принесенных им свертков, он кивнул эльфу: - Замечательно, спасибо.

\- «Не вправе»... – задохнулся Северус. – Когда мне было тринадцать, ты дал мне работу – пусть и ненастоящую, нетрудную, но деньги за нее платил вполне реальные! – во время этого бессвязного лепета Драко выудил из сведенной руки сына клочок смятого пергамента, и взамен сунул туда дымящуюся чашку.

\- Все ясно, - блаженствуя над чаем, отозвался Гарри. – Я исполнил твое самое сокровенное желание, позволив в детстве как следует извозиться в навозе. Лучшего подарка мне не выдумать, так что не стоит и пытаться, верно?

\- Да причем здесь это! – выкрикнул Северус, дрожа от негодования и ненароком расплескивая чай.

\- Пей, сынок, - велел Драко, вытаскивая из кармана платок, чтобы промокнуть разлившуюся жидкость. Северус послушно отпил глоток.

Немного успокоившись, юноша заговорил тише, изучая содержимое чашки:

\- Ты всегда хорошо ко мне относился и был очень добр, даже когда мы...

Гарри едва не захлебнулся и встревоженно поднял глаза. Драко замер, перестав вытирать влажный рукав сына; на лице его читалось недоумение. К счастью, Северус вовремя опомнился и не проронил о поцелуе ни слова, но и ничего другого, похоже, выдавить не мог.

\- Вот что, - резонно, как ему показалось, произнес Гарри. – Ты спас меня, а я – Клювокрыла, и нам обоим хочется выразить тебе свою признательность, - видя радость, которой озарились черты Северуса, и беспокойство Драко, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, пристально глядя на юношу, пока компаньон тоже не посмотрел на сына.

\- Ну... если ты настаиваешь, - наконец сдался Северус, и Гарри порывисто сжал его руку, надеясь, что обычно проницательный Драко не увидит в этом жесте ничего, кроме дружеского расположения.

\- Настаиваю.

~~**~~

Когда крохотная самка гиппогрифа появилась на свет, Гарри неделю фотографировал ее по дюжине раз на день, а потом отправил Северусу в школу пакет со снимками.

Несколько дней спустя Шерман принес ему коротенькую записку:

« _Как ее зовут?_ »

Гарри отснял еще несколько фотографий малютки, одно крыло которой пока не раскрывалось полностью, и отослал их с ответом:

« _Джесс повадился называть ее Севериной. Надеюсь, тебе удастся найти с ней общий язык, а также придумать имя получше_ ».

Волноваться не было нужды. Вернувшись домой на летние каникулы, Северус заглянул крошке-гиппогрифихе в глаза и учтиво поклонился до земли, несмотря на то, что возвышался над ней, будто колокольня. Малышка, еще нетвердо стоящая на ногах, едва не свалилась под лапы Лунокрыле, своей матери, но кивнула в ответ и резво заковыляла к юноше, напрашиваясь на ласку, которая была охотно ей подарена.

\- Ну, как тебе наша Северина? – подмигнул ему Джесс, перегнувшись через забор, за которым Лунокрыла с дочерью рылись в траве, выискивая следы грызунов.

\- Ты хочешь сказать – Нарцисса? – лукаво спросил Северус. Маленькая самка неловко подпрыгнула, хлопая еще недостаточно отросшими для полета крыльями.

\- Не слишком-то это приличное имя для гиппогрифа, - фыркнул Джесс.

\- Думаю, ей наплевать на приличия, а мне – тем более, - засмеялся Северус. – Ей идет это имя, вот и все.

\- Но ты ведь знаешь, что так звали... – начал Гарри.

\- Папину маму? Знаю, - похоже, Нарцисса учуяла в зарослях дерна под забором какое-то движение, потому что подобралась поближе, с любопытством роя землю когтистой передней лапой, но потеряла мышь из виду и спокойно посмотрела на хозяина.

\- Похоже, оно ей нравится, - заключил Джесс, и вопрос был исчерпан.

Несмотря на радость, с которой Гарри наблюдал крепчавшую дружбу Северуса и Цисси, пережить это лето, находясь рядом с ним - совершеннолетним, но по-прежнему недоступным школьником, - оказалось почти непосильной задачей. Учитывая насыщенный трудностями жизненный опыт Гарри, это говорило о многом.

В первый же вечер после работы Северус умышленно копался, дожидаясь, пока Джесс отправится домой, чтобы поблагодарить дарителя. Откровенно оценивающий взгляд юноши ясно говорил, о какой благодарности может пойти речь. Когда Северус сделал шаг навстречу Гарри, тот отшатнулся.

\- Мы не можем, ты же знаешь, - твердо сказал он, стараясь не смотреть на недовольно сжатые губы юноши и уж тем более – не размышлять, каково было бы стереть собравшиеся в уголках этого изящного рта морщинки поцелуем.

\- Неужели я совсем тебе не нравлюсь? – не скрывая обиды, спросил Северус.

\- Дело в другом, - возразил Гарри, безнадежно мечтая, чтобы в словах юноши была хоть толика правды. Или чтобы тот снова оказался тощим, невзрачным двенадцатилетним подростком вместо стоящего перед ним высокого, привлекательного, желанного... – Ты все еще школьник, а Драко...

\- Папа тебя убьет, - вздохнул Северус.

\- Ты так уверенно об этом говоришь - мне стоит волноваться? – поинтересовался Гарри, вызвав у молодого человека хитрую улыбку.

\- Наверное.

Северус больше не предпринимал попыток сблизиться; теперь он взял пример с Джесса и все чаще, работая на жаре, сбрасывал рубашку. Хотя ни роста Джесса, ни его ширины в плечах Северус еще не достиг, от худого мальчишки в нем не осталось и следа: сейчас это был почти зрелый и очень интересный мужчина.

Мужчина, при одном взгляде на которого Гарри исходил слюной, не говоря уже о страданиях, которые испытывали прочие части его тела, отличающиеся повышенной несговорчивостью.

Гарри пытался убедить себя, что это неправильно – представлять Северуса в качестве потенциального партнера; размышлять о пленительной дорожке чернильно-черных волос, исчезющей под его джинсами. Гадать, стонет ли он так же тихо и страстно, находясь во власти наслаждения, как и тогда, во время их единственного поцелуя. Думать, каков на вид скрытый плотной брючной тканью член – длинный и изящный, как сам Северус, или толстый и...

«Прекрати! Прекрати», - велел он себе, отворачиваясь, когда Северус нарочито медленно нагнулся за ведром корма для мышей, которых разводили в пищу гиппогрифам.

\- Что-то не так? – простодушно спросил Северус. Зря старался - Гарри был не так наивен, чтобы поверить, будто пышущий здоровьем мальчишка с обнаженным торсом и сползающими с узких бедер джинсами, не скрывавшими обычного для семнадцатилетнего подростка возбуждения, может достоверно изобразить простодушие.

Больше всего Гарри хотелось ответить: «Надень рубашку и не вздумай ее снимать», но он этого не сделал – Джесс завел такую привычку еще несколько лет назад, и никогда раньше не сталкивался с протестами. Но сейчас у Гарри стояло так, что впору сове приземлиться, поэтому он лишь попытался принять непринужденную позу и ответил:

\- Все в порядке.

К счастью – или нет, - Северус блестяще сдал экзамен по аппарации и теперь мог перемещаться без провожатых. По крайней мере, у Гарри пропала необходимость смотреть Драко в глаза в то время, когда голова его была забита непристойными мыслями.

Но от судьбы, как водится, не уйдешь: получив приглашение на летний прием у Билла и Флер, Гарри понял, что рано или поздно с Драко все-таки придется увидеться.

Идеальным решением было бы явиться на праздник в сопровождении нового парня, но подходящего кандидата на горизонте не наблюдалось. Казалось, удача повернулась к Гарри спиной – даже когда он находил силы выйти из дома, никто не стремился завязать с ним знакомство.

\- Ты - негодяй, - объявил Рон, присоединившись к нему у входа в сад. Розовый передник был переброшен через его руку.

\- Сам знаю, - мрачно отозвался Гарри, отводя взгляд от тенистых деревьев, под которыми Северус помогал Габриэль установить весьма хитроумную конструкцию. Скрытая плотной завесой, она явно говорила о появлении в ближайшем будущем огромного торта.

\- Серьезно? – хмурясь, уточнил Рон. – Я к тому, что ты не поздоровался, но вряд ли мы говорим об одном и том же.

\- Ох, и правда, - Гарри поспешно улыбнулся. – Здравствуй.

Ближайшего друга не провести фальшиво счастливой улыбкой.

\- Что случилось? Неужели Северусу не понравился гиппогриф? – видимо, проследив, куда – точнее, на кого – смотрит Гарри, поинтересовался Рон.

\- Понравился, - ответил тот. Из рощицы донесся приглушенный смех, на который Гарри снова обернулся. Скрестив руки на груди, Рон уставился на него.

\- Да что за муха тебя... – начал было Рон, но умолк, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Северуса, и обратно. – Ах ты, старый развратник!

\- Что? – переспросил Гарри, сдерживаясь, чтобы не смотреть в сторону деревьев.

\- Сам знаешь, что, - указав на рощицу подбородком, заметил Рон. – Драко тебя убьет, если застукает, - уже серьезнее добавил он.

\- Не застукает, потому что застукать нас нé за чем, - несчастным голосом сказал Гарри.

Рон изумленно разинул рот.

\- Совсем нé за чем? – жар, не имевший никакого отношения к припекающему летнему солнцу, разлился по щекам Гарри. – Я так и знал, - самодовольно заявил Рон. В том, что лучший друг знает тебя, как облупленного, несомненно, были свои неудобства.

\- Совсем... Один поцелуй, и ничего больше.

\- Непонятно, с чего это он тебе отказал, - потер подбородок Рон. – Мне всегда казалось, что он к тебе неровно дышит.

Теперь настал черед Гарри выглядеть удивленным.

\- Ничего такого... то есть, он мне не отказывал, - уточнил он.

\- Так в чем же дело? – прогремел Рон. Гарри махнул на него рукой – мол, потише, и друг приглушенно продолжил: - Помимо стопроцентной вероятности, что Драко оторвет тебе яйца.

\- Не считая того, что мне жаль с ними расставаться? Только то, что он всего полчаса как стал совершеннолетним, до сих пор учится в школе, составляет смысл нынешней жизни Драко и зовется Северусом «моим-бывшим-преподавателем-и-твоим-тоже-Рон-Уизли» Снейпом! – выпалил Гарри, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы перевести дух. Из множества причин, почему у них с Северусом ничего не получится, он не перечислил из половины.

\- Да ладно, Гарри, признайся, между тобой и Снейпом всегда было что-то такое, - пожал плечами Рон.

\- Ты что, спятил? – вскрикнул Гарри, привлекая внимание нескольких гостей, стоявших рядом. – Мы с ним ненавидели друг друга, - яростно прошептал он.

Ухмылка Рона так же сводила его с ума, как ухмылка Северуса, хотя поводы для безумия были абсолютно разными.

\- Как скажешь, Гарри.

Следующей за него взялась Гермиона – у столика, где Люк, старший сын Билла и Флер, разливал пунш. После того, как Люк, явно гордясь возложенной на него ответственностью, аккуратно плеснул зеленого напитка им в стаканы, подруга взяла Гарри за руку.

\- Рон говорит, ты влюблен в Северуса, - доложила она, уводя его за собой.

\- Что? Ничего подобного! – возмутился Гарри, украдкой озираясь по сторонам. – Это он в меня влюблен.

Гермиона миролюбиво погладила его по плечу.

\- Ну, разумеется. Только... – она пригубила пунш, - ...почему тогда он кокетничает с Вико Бэгменом – во-он там?

Гарри замер, как вкопанный, чудом не выронив стакан.

\- Где? – он повернулся туда, куда решительно «не смотрела» Гермиона, и наконец увидел их.

Упомянутый молодой человек и в самом деле стоял непростительно близко к оперевшемуся о дерево Северусу. У него были густые русые волосы и обманчиво-безобидная ямочка на подбородке; ладонь он прижал к стволу прямо над головой Северуса. То, как этот наглец без тени стеснения льнул к собеседнику, не на шутку встревожило Гарри.

\- Это еще кто? – спросил он чуть резче, чем хотелось бы.

\- Вико? Сын Людо Бэгмена. Работает под началом отца в министерстве, в Отделе магических игр и состязаний, - Гермиона отпила глоток пунша, важно распрямив плечи. – Ходят слухи, будто он – страстный поклонник гиппогрифьих гонок.

Северус рассмеялся той чуши, которую наверняка нес мерзкий Вико, и Гарри с отвращением фыркнул. Гермиона промычала что-то, заставив друга обернуться.

\- М-м, какое счастье, что ты не влюблен в Северуса, Гарри. Даже не представляю, что сделал бы с тобой Драко, случись все иначе.

\- Зато я представляю. Яйца оторвал бы, - тоскливо поделился Гарри.

В конце концов ему удалось спрятаться около Драко и Габриэль – казалось бы единственных людей, не осведомленных о подробностях его отношений с Северусом и к тому же сидевших вдалеке от молодежи. Юноши тем временем затеяли среди детей помладше игру в «воздушные вышибалы» и, поскольку стояла жара, оба – и Северус, и Вико – стянули с себя рубашки. Гарри сбежал от этого зрелища на поиски пунша, хотя, осушив еще два стакана, не был уверен, что не выльет третий себе на голову. К счастью, тут он увидел Драко и Габриэль в шезлонгах под тенистыми кронами и, ободренный, присоединился к ним.

\- Га’’и! – воскликнула Габриэль, потянувшись, чтобы расцеловать его в обе щеки – правда, с меньшим энтузиазмом, чем обычно, но тому виной была лишь необыкновенная жара. – Так вот, - продолжила она, когда обмен приветствиями завершился, - я как ’аз гово’ила Д’ако, что обдумываю эскиз свадебного то’та п’инцессы.

\- Принцесса – это здорово, - подняв с земли лист, Гарри трансфигурировал его в веер и принялся обмахивать им всех по очереди. – Э-э... а какой страны?

\- Вашей, ’азумеется, - со смешком ответила Габриэль. – Неужели ты не слыхал о ко’олевской свадьбе будущей весной?

\- Слыхал, конечно, но она ведь... то есть, они ведь... не из наших? – за подтверждением Гарри обратился к Драко. – Правда? – он с ужасом представил себе сахарных бабочек, вольно порхающих по Бэкингемскому дворцу.

\- Безусловно, - отозвался Драко, поднимая подбородок, чтобы открыть шею вееру Гарри.

\- Так еще инте’еснее! – воскликнула Габриэль. – Создать к’асивейший, элегантнейший... – она пощелкала пальцами, - идеальнейший свадебный то'т, - и с мечтательным вздохом закончила: - Безо всякого п'именения магии.

Гарри и Драко, переглянувшись, пожали плечами.

\- После такого т’иумфа я, пожалуй, стану п’инимать лишь особо п’естижные заказы, - Габриэль довольно откинулась на спинку шезлонга. – Не считая своего собственного то’та, сами понимаете.

\- Что? – навострив уши, выпрямился Драко. – Что она только что сказала?

\- По-моему, что-то про торт к собственной свадьбе, - пряча улыбку, объяснил Гарри.

\- В самом деле? – неверяще переспросил Драко, потянувшись к своей даме.

\- Да, - закрыв рот ладошкой, Габриэль прыснула. – Если ты все еще согласен взять меня в жены.

\- Ты знаешь, что согласен, - промолвил Драко, коснувшись ее руки губами.

В такую минуту им стоило оказаться наедине друг с другом, но Гарри твердо решил разделить счастье друга, несмотря на собственные страдания.

\- Как обрадуется Северус, когда узнает! – Драко оглянулся по сторонам. Не видя юношу, он вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь в разбредшуюся по саду толпу.

\- По-моему, он был... – Гарри тоже встал – и увидел, что там, где недавно обжимались Северус и Вико, остались лишь опьяневшие от полетов дети. – Похоже, они с Вико... э-э... – он нахмурился, пытаясь освоиться с мыслью, что молодых людей – а также их ранее снятых рубашек – и след простыл. Рухнув в пошатнувшееся под его весом кресло, Гарри запоздало отметил, что Драко и Габриэль пристально смотрят на него.

\- Я ничего такого не хотел сказать, - с усилием выдавил он.

Драко беспечно махнул рукой.

\- Северус уже совершеннолетний.

\- К тому же, он выглядит так... как это гово’ится... таинственно, - добавила Габриэль. - Д’угим мальчикам это очень н’авится.

Гарри, до сих пор полагавший, что хуже ему уже не станет, теперь почувствовал себя так, будто гиппогриф лягнул его под дых.

\- Знаешь, - протянул Драко, - а ведь мне казалось, что Северусу... – Гарри заставил себя поднять голову и увидел, как Драко переглядывается с Габриэль, прежде чем продолжить, - нравишься ты.

\- Ох, да нет же, - торопливо возразил Гарри. – Ерунда какая!

Мгновение Драко спокойно смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - наконец, признал он, и Гарри с облегчением обмяк в кресле. – Впрочем, я всегда считал, что и профессор к тебе неравнодушен.

Гарри захотелось дать ему в челюсть.

\- Ты бредишь, - выговорил он. – Северус Снейп презирал меня.

Еще один ровный, уверенный взгляд.

\- Многие видели в профессоре Снейпе лишь то, что он позволял им видеть, и домыслы эти он усердно поддерживал.

\- Вот и это тоже - неправда, - пылко заверил его Гарри. – Да он бы меня с удовольствием прикончил!

\- Но не прикончил же, верно? – парировал Драко. – В ту кошмарную ночь после... после Астрономической башни... я был слишком молод и глуп, и думал, что игра стоит свеч. Подождал, чтобы увидеть, как это произойдет, хотя должен был убраться подальше, - он посмотрел вдаль, на колючие верхушки деревьев. – Видел бы ты Снейпа, когда все закончилось! Как он бранился и сетовал на твою глупость! Я спросил, отчего он не убил тебя тогда – свидетелей ведь не было.

Драко умолк на минуту. Габриэль, придвинувшись, взяла его за руку.

\- Когда я это ляпнул, испугался, что живым от него не уйду – и это после всех усилий, которые он приложил, чтобы спасти мне шкуру, - Драко благодарно пожал ладонь невесты. – Профессор не питал к тебе ненависти. Напротив, он...

Казалось, Драко вот-вот добавит что-то еще, но тут он взглянул поверх плеча Гарри и, просияв, позвал:

\- Северус!

Гарри обернулся и увидел, что Северус приближается к ним. Ничто в опрятном виде юноши не наводило на мысль о буйных шалостях в компании Вико Бэгмена. К огромной радости Гарри, Северус снова был в рубашке.

\- У меня потрясающие новости, - провозгласил Драко, вскакивая на ноги и заставляя Габриэль последовать его примеру. Остановившись около Гарри, Северус накрыл его руку ладонью и хотел было что-то сказать, но Гарри, внезапно ощущая себя незваным гостем в чужой семье, отпрянул и торопливо ретировался.

Ничего, кроме как извиниться перед хозяевами и откланяться, не оставалось. Было почти кощунством уйти, упустив шанс отведать очередной торт Габриэль, но в этот раз Гарри решил обойтись отчетом Рона: уж тот наверняка не даст пропасть гарриной порции десерта.

Он как раз обдумывал, не послать ли Моргане письмо с просьбой заключить от его имени договор на серию лекций и таким образом держаться вдали от Англии, пока Северус не вернется в школу, когда сам Северус – к счастью, по-прежнему полностью одетый, – запыхавшись, догнал его.

\- Гарри, нам нужно поговорить, - переведя дух, сказал он.

«Интересно, каково это – получить от ворот поворот от человека, с которым обменялся всего одним запретным поцелуем», - про себя поинтересовался Гарри, чувствуя, что находится на грани нервного срыва.

\- Вико уверен, что сможет добыть мне место на скачках, - сообщил Северус и продолжил после краткой паузы: - Если я наберу проходной балл – а для этого достаточно участвовать в областных гонках; мне даже не нужно в них побеждать! – оборвав рассказ, он взволнованно свел брови: - Что с тобой?

Молодой человек потянулся, чтобы коснуться подбородка Гарри, но тот поспешно отступил.

\- Вот и хорошо; вот и славно, - выпалил Гарри.

\- Я думал, ты будешь рад за меня, - неуверенно произнес Северус.

\- Чему здесь радоваться – твоей готовности лечь под этого смазливого мальчонку в обмен на черт знает что? – прорычал Гарри; он видел, как побледнел Северус, но был не в силах остановить поток гневных слов, даже когда юноша снова вскинул руку, точно намереваясь отвесить ему пощечину.

\- Как ты смеешь! – воскликнул Северус, сузив сверкающие глаза; видно было, каких усилий ему стоит удержаться от удара. Он судорожно выдохнул, опалив лицо Гарри горячим воздухом. – Сам меня не хочешь, но ревновать к другим это тебе не мешает! – пылая негодованием, он развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Гарри не бросился следом, хотя больше всего на свете хотел сделать что-нибудь – что угодно – чтобы вернуть Северуса. Но тот был прав, хоть и не в предположении, будто Гарри его не хочет. Было бы сущей глупостью утверждать обратное. Возникшая перед глазами картина, в которой Северус робко улыбался своему светловолосому кавалеру, касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев, пронзила Гарри острой, мучительной болью.

Не зря рассердился на него Северус. Гарри и сам на себя был зол.

Все воскресенье после приема Гарри провел, строча письма с извинениями и разрывая их в клочья, потому что на ум не приходило ничего, кроме слов «я - осел», а об этом Северус знал и так. Он забеспокоился было, что юноша не выйдет на работу, но в понедельник Северус появился в конюшне раньше него. Облаченный в застегнутую вопреки жаркому дню рубашку, он усердно помогал Джессу.

Не отходя от работника ни на шаг, молодой человек так недвусмысленно намекал, что не желает оставаться с Гарри наедине, что даже Джесс заметил это и сокрушенно покачал головой, хотя не сказал ни слова.

\- Постой, Северус! - закричал Гарри ближе к вечеру, когда на землю спустилась прохлада и пришла пора собираться домой.

Джесс уже распрощался с ними, да и Северус явно готовился аппарировать восвояси, но замер, услыхав голос Гарри. В его выразительных чертах читалась нерешительность.

\- Вряд ли я захочу услышать то, что ты мне сейчас скажешь, - ледяным тоном отчеканил он.

\- Я – осел, - признался Гарри, тяжело дыша – чтобы нагнать уходящего Северуса, ему пришлось бегом пересечь плац.

\- Разве только это, - ответил Северус, окидывая его холодным взглядом.

\- Прости меня, - попросил Гарри, видя, как тает обида на юном лице.

\- Продолжай, - разрешил Северус.

\- У меня не было никакого права... указывать тебе...

\- Ты хочешь сказать - ревновать.

\- Ревновать к человеку, которому ты... – уязвленное воображение предоставило еще одну картину, болезненно кольнувшую сердце.

\- Отдам свое сексапильное молодое тело? – подсказал Северус, еще немного сбавляя напряжение.

\- Отдашь свое... – на самом деле просить прощения, когда в голове одна за другой вспыхивали картинки подобного рода, оказалось не так уж трудно. – А оно сексапильное? – пряча возбуждение под маской любопытства, уточнил Гарри.

\- Разумеется, - самодовольно кивнул Северус, потянув кверху подол своей рубашки, взмокшей от пота. – Хочешь убедиться?

\- Похоже, ты не слишком на меня сердишься, - невольно глядя на дразняще тонкую полоску обнаженной кожи между полами рубашки и поясом джинсов юноши, сказал Гарри.

\- Сообразил на досуге, что твоя ревность мне по душе, - шмыгнув носом, Северус опустил рубашку, лишая Гарри возможности созерцать даже ту малость, что прежде была на виду. – И что так или иначе придется тебя простить, раз уж ты будешь моим тренером.

\- Когда это я обещал... – Гарри с подозрением прищурился. – Ты вообще хоть немного на меня сердился?

Северус надменно вздернул подбородок.

\- Еще как! Ты меня невероятно оскорбил! – Гарри виновато потупился. – Особенно предположив, будто я способен переспать с Вико Бэгменом.

Гарри вскинул голову.

\- Значит, вы не...

\- Мы не, - подтвердил Северус, неожиданно очутившийся совсем рядом. – Я жду, когда ты передумаешь.

\- Нет, Северус, не делай этого, - пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшее облегчение, попросил Гарри. – В твоем возрасте нужно встречаться...

\- С девушками, - закончил вместо него Северус. – Жаль, что с ними меня совершенно не тянет целоваться. Теперь ты убедился, что я – неправильный?

\- Я собирался сказать – с ровесниками.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - промолвил Северус, удивив Гарри. – Особенно в свете того, как решительно ты отказываешься предъявлять на меня права, - он вздохнул. – Ты ведь все еще отказываешься, не так ли?

\- Ага, - согласился Гарри, пытаясь убедить в этом и себя – тем более сейчас, когда Северус, наконец, демонстрировал благоразумие.

\- А поскольку я все-таки хочу, чтобы ты меня тренировал, наши отношения, вступив в профессиональное русло, обязаны остаться сугубо платоническими.

\- Сугубо платоническими? – похоже, законы Гоночной Лиги сильно поменялись с тех пор, как Гарри оставил ее ряды. – Я хотел сказать – да, конечно.

\- В таком случае, я считаю, ты должен меня поцеловать – хоть однажды, прежде чем согласишься быть моим тренером, - сообщил Северус с видом человека, готовящегося принести огромную жертву. Слова его по-прежнему звучали настолько резонно, что Гарри еще долго обдумывал их.

\- Я должен тебя поцеловать... – растерянно повторил он чуть погодя.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, - согласился Северус, приблизившись к нему. За день оба вспотели и, вероятно, насквозь пропахли гиппогрифьим навозом, но Гарри все равно потянулся навстречу, вдыхая почти неуловимое благоухание, таившееся под более резкими запахами. Пьянящий аромат напомнил ему о Хогвартсе и пустующих классных комнатах, о нарушенных правилах и искреннем счастье... он был счастлив и теперь, прижимаясь губами к губам Северуса. Дыхание их смешалось, и Гарри застонал, чувствуя, как на его поясницу опускаются мягкие ладони.

Северус скользнул языком в его рот, ясно давая Гарри понять, что за год, миновавший с того для, когда они так же рванулись навстречу друг другу - жадно, задыхаясь от полноты долгожданного момента, он успел набраться некоторой практики в поцелуях.

Было безумием желать этого, и не меньшим безумием – отказаться. У Гарри поплыло перед глазами. Обуявшее его возбуждение диктовало разуму совершенно сумасшедшие условия. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы затащить Северуса на сеновал, когда тот чуть отстранился, прерывая поцелуй. Впрочем, они по-прежнему прижимались друг к другу, и это было восхитительно – ощущать свою эрекцию в тот миг, когда о твое бедро трется возбужденный член партнера.

\- Думаю, Хвостопер подойдет лучше всего, - пробормотал Северус севшим голосом, от которого по телу Гарри пробежала дрожь.

\- Что? – переспросил он, выхватив из сказанного Северусом лишь часть слова и усердно воображая все, что смог бы сделать с юношей при помощи пера, пока не сообразил, что тот, вероятно, говорит совсем о другом. – Что там с пером?

\- Хвостопер, говорю, - хрипло рассмеялся Северус. – Для квалификационных гонок, в которых я собираюсь участвовать, - на его губах играла озорная улыбка. – Цисси еще слишком маленькая, чтобы летать под седлом, - коснувшись лба Гарри губами, он сделал шаг назад. – Раз теперь ты – мой тренер, эти вопросы мы должны решать вместе.


	12. Chapter 12

Связанный обязательством тренировать Северуса, Гарри все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что лучше бы уж было стать его любовником, и черт с ними, с яйцами. Они спорили буквально обо всем - от режима питания до графика занятий.

Самые яростные дебаты развернулись вокруг квалификационных скачек. Разумеется, Северус хотел как можно скорее получить звание жокея, чтобы поучаствовать в гонках, назначенных на лето, до отъезда в школу. Гарри же настаивал на дополнительном годе тренировок.

\- Ждать следующего лета? – ошеломленно уточнил Северус, не замечая, как дрожащими пальцами комкает анкету, присланную Гоночной Лигой. – Но до него еще так далеко!

\- Главное – не занимай уикэнд, в который я женюсь, - вмешался Драко, подняв глаза от писем ежегодной кампании Британского Благотворительного Фонда, которые собирался подписать. – Ты ведь будешь моим шафером.

\- Разумеется, твою свадьбу я не пропущу, - сообщил Северус, прежде чем упасть на диван, раздраженно скрестив руки. – Гарри не позволит мне участвовать в скачках до глубокой старости, поэтому в ближайшие восемьдесят лет я всецело к твоим услугам.

Гарри подозревал, что выражение лица Драко сейчас сильно напоминает его собственное – оба едва сдерживали смех. Откинувшись на спинку диванчика напротив, Гарри потер подбородок, словно обдумывая неожиданно возникшую идею.

\- Между прочим, во время пасхальных каникул на севере проводятся соревнования, - чувствуя, что внимание юноши обращено на него, Гарри, не поднимая глаз, вытащил из кармана брошюрку о гонках. – Приличные условия, неплохие скакуны. Дистанция в тридцать миль – Хвостопер ее в два счета осилит, - он притворился, будто собирается спрятать буклет. – Правда, там будет холодно.

\- А я тепло оденусь! – пообещал Северус, взволнованно наклоняясь к нему.

\- Тогда можно, пожалуй, - протянул Гарри, изображая сомнение. – Но только если все уроки будут сделаны! – добавил он, хоть и видел, что Северус его уже не слышит – юноша с радостным криком взмахнул руками, схватил анкету и бросился к столу за пером.

К тому времени, когда Северус вернулся в школу, все необходимые заявки были поданы, и Хагрид заверил Гарри, что с радостью предоставит школьных гиппогрифов в распоряжение будущего гонщика, чтобы тот не растерял приобретенных за лето навыков.

На пасхальных каникулах в поместье только и говорили, что о предстоящем торжестве, а вокруг толпились ужаснейшие из людей – организаторы свадеб. Поэтому Гарри не удивился, когда Драко вызвался сопровождать Северуса на его первые скачки, даже несмотря на широко известную неприязнь к гиппогрифам.

Погода, как Гарри и предвидел, была холодной, но Северус выглядел весьма роскошно в теплой, с шелковым подбоем, форме, полученной от своего тренера на день рождения. Гонки проводились на местном поле для квиддича; сегодня вымпелы спортивных команд сменились трепещущими на ветру флагами с цветами жокеев.

\- Честное слово, не так пугает свадьба, - жаловался Драко, пока они пробирались к своим местам во время затишья сразу после представления участников гонок, - как нескончаемая подготовка к ней, о которой, если ты не королевских кровей, нет смысла так беспокоиться, - вытащив палочку, он заклинаниями увеличил и согрел плед, которым они с Гарри собирались накрыть озябшие ноги.

\- В самом деле, какая разница, какой длины ленты на букете невесты, и какого они цвета – в тон только ее мантии, или и моей тоже? – с искренним недоумением допытывался Драко. – Целый день убили на то, чтобы обсудить один-единственный вопрос!

\- И что решили? – спросил Гарри, жестом подзывая к ложе торговца напитками.

\- Знаешь, - заморгал Драко, принимая от компаньона стаканчик с горячим шоколадом, - я понятия не имею. Ты был совершенно прав, что не женился.

Гарри подул на какао, грея пальцы о теплый стакан.

\- Подходящего человека не не нашел пока, - пояснил он, с тоской вспоминая сорванный с губ Северуса прошлым летом поцелуй.

\- Вот как? – протянул Драко. Рев толпы не позволил Гарри ответить.

Гонщики возвращались: позади увенчанных кольцами столбов показались несколько крохотных точек; остальных жокеев еще не было видно. Гарри и Драко выхватили свои омнинокли, наблюдая, как знакомый пепельно-серый гиппогриф вихрем мчится к свинцовым вышкам.

\- Это же Хвостопер!

\- И Северус!

Диктор выкрикивал имя победителя, но Гарри и сам видел, как Хвостопер, за чью шею крепко держался Северус, первым пересек финишную линию. Во время состязания волосы юноши потеряли скрепляющую их ленту и свободно рассыпались по плечам, когда он коснулся земли. Первым.

Гарри взвился на ноги, крича и апплодируя вместе с толпой, потом подтолкнул Драко к выходу с трибун, чтобы успеть взглянуть, как Северус с Хвостопером получают венки победителей. Когда они приблизились, молодой человек все еще сидел в седле, пожимая руки остальным жокеям и позируя репортеру для снимка с ныне низвергнутым местным чемпионом.

Заметив их, Северус помахал рукой и направил Хвостопера к ограждению, где грумы ждали, чтобы разнуздать гиппогрифов. Юноша спешился и, наклонившись к голове своего скакуна, что-то шепнул тому на ухо, поглаживая серые перышки. Хвостопер ласково заклекотал, подталкивая своего всадника клювом.

Тогда Северус повернулся к стоявшему рядом Гарри, заключил его в обьятия и – прямо на глазах у Драко – поцеловал.

Мир замер на мгновенье, крики безумствующей толпы утихли, и Гарри ответил на поцелуй, позабыв, что он – тренер Северуса, и что Драко...

Драко его, без сомнения, убьет.

Гарри отшатнулся, плотно сжав губы, словно так легче было представить, что поцелуя не было.

\- Я же твой преподаватель! – произнес он голосом, в котором было непростительно мало укоризны.

\- А я – чемпион! – ликующе вскричал Северус, прежде чем обернуться к Драко. – Ты видел, пап? Я победил!

\- О да, я все видел, - ответил Драко голосом, от которого у Гарри застыла кровь. Напомнив себе, что гриффиндорцы никогда не сдаются без боя, он с усилием повернулся. Драко стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри сделал шаг вперед – так, чтобы Северус очутился за его спиной, хотя порыв заслонить собой человека, который был на голову выше, со стороны наверняка выглядел абсурдным.

\- Только не воображай лишнего, - торопливо заговорил Гарри – вполне, на его взгляд, благоразумно для мужчины, которому вот-вот грозила потеря изрядной доли гениталий. Возможно, ему еще удастся списать все произошедшее на хмель победы. – Тебе показалось...

\- Показалось, говоришь? – не скрывая сарказма, переспросил Драко, поднимая светлую бровь. – Значит, ты не сохнешь по моему сыну, пытаясь вести себя, как джентльмен?

\- Он – истинный джентльмен, пап, - вмешался стоящий позади Северус.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, если он станет лезть к тебе с поцелуями, когда ему захочется...

\- Мне тоже захотелось, - услужливо перебил Северус.

\- ...не беря ответственности за свои поступки... – с каждым словом повышая голос, продолжал Драко.

\- Я его тренер, - выдавил Гарри. – Нам нельзя было... э-э...

Склонив к нему голову, Северус прошептал – достаточно громко, чтобы Драко мог услышать:

\- Я все это выдумал – про то, что нам нельзя, - Гарри возмущенно обернулся к нему, и юноша пожал плечами. – Чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Думал, иначе не заставлю, - Гарри издал стон, полный безнадежности, и снова сделал полуоборот, ожидая приговора. 

\- Ты же знаешь – я Северуса и пальцем бы не тронул, - заверил он компаньона.

\- Думаешь, ты для него чересчур хорош? – в ответ прорычал Драко, явно оставшийся глухим к заверениям.

\- Нет, конеч... постой, ты, что, не собираешься оторвать мне яйца? – не стоило подавать Драко подобных идей, но мыслить рационально уже не получалось – события из нереальных с головокружительной скоростью превращались в невероятные.

\- Только если не поцелуешь его еще раз, - закатив глаза, ответил Драко. – Если ты не заметил, он минуту назад победил на своих первых скачках, а это событие достойно того, чтобы как следует его отметить.

~~**~~

\- По-моему, я что-то делаю не так.

Повернувшись, Гарри поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Это бутоньерка, Северус, а не пучок засохших корешков для зелья, - он пересек кабинет, старательно обходя заваленный свадебными подарками диванчик. Снаружи было слышно, как музыканты настраивают инструменты, ожидая гостей.

Северус безропотно терпел, пока Гарри поправит крохотные бутоны и пригладит лацкан его парадной мантии. Его ладонь как бы невзначай опустилась на плечо Гарри, скользнула вниз, по руке, и тот смекнул, что в очередной раз попался на хитро подброшенную приманку.

\- Мы же договорились, - напомнил он, сжав отвороты мантии Северуса.

\- Запретов на прикосновения я не помню, - возразил Северус. Неделю назад он вернулся из школы с новеньким дипломом, и в тот же день их обоих с головой затянуло в свадебные приготовления, да так, что не выходило обменяться и парой фраз, в которых не было бы слов «букет» и «буфет».

\- Сегодня на виду должны быть не мы, - объяснил Гарри, не в силах оторвать взгляд от губ Северуса, до которых сейчас ничего не стоило дотянуться. С самого марта они не обменялись и дюжиной поцелуев. Теперь, когда Гарри был волен мечтать о большем, нежели просто о прикосновениях губ, найти время, чтобы осуществить свои мечты, стало почти невозможно.

Раздался вздох, и рука юноши упала.

\- Я рад за них, ты же знаешь, - они по-прежнему стояли рядом, хоть и не вплотную, когда дверь в кабинеть отворилась. Гарри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть по привычке, и виновато взглянул на жениха.

\- Поттер! Прекрати лапать моего сына и помоги мне с этой штукой, - Драко протянул ему бутоньерку – точь-в-точь такую же, как у Северуса. Гарри стал было оправдываться, но вовремя догадался, что компаньон просто нервничает перед грядущей церемонией. Пальцы Драко, сжимающие цветочные стебли, дрожали.

\- Натуралы все как один – паникеры, - обьявил Гарри, заговорщически подмигнув Северусу, и приладил букетик на место.

\- Конечно, это ведь не тебя Габриэль заставляет рядиться в тюль и орхидеи, - теребя крохотную веточку у ворота, проворчал Драко. Гарри поморщился, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли воспринимать сказанное другом как очередную ловушку.

\- Я всего лишь шафер, - запротестовал он, отходя назад, чтобы полюбоваться отцом и сыном. Те по-прежнему были непохожи настолько, насколько двое мужчин могут быть непохожими друг на друга, но Гарри знал, что море одинаковых рыжих шевелюр – не главная гарантия крепкой семьи. – Какие же вы красавцы!

Драко и Северус подтянулись, довольные похвалой, потом взглянули друг на друга и расплылись в улыбке – единственном, что у обоих выглядело одинаково.

\- Может, все-таки останешься в поместье, пока я буду в отъезде? – спросил Драко, снимая с плеча Северуса одному ему заметную пылинку.

Северус окинул Гарри задумчивым взглядом.

\- Дай-ка подумать... отказаться от путешествия с Гарри ради того, чтобы все лето утешать страдающих в разлуке с хозяином эльфов? – словно по сигналу, снаружи раздался грохот, а вслед за ним – гневный вопль Миллингтона.

Северус деликатно кашлянул.

\- Пойду, проверю, что случилось, - и кивнул мужчинам. Когда он отворил дверь, другой голос, на сей раз грассирующе-жалобный, присоединился к эльфийскому.

Драко подождал, пока закроется дверь.

\- Кем бы он ни был для тебя, прежде всего он – мой сын.

\- Знаю, - Гарри смотрел туда, где скрылся юноша. – Никогда бы не подумал, что все случится именно так.

\- Разве такое можно было предвидеть? – рассмеялся Драко. Гарри взглянул ему в глаза, и тот кивнул.

\- Давай-ка отведем тебя под венец, Малфой, пока она не одумалась, - предложил Гарри.

\- Ха! Нет в мире женщины, которая в силах противиться фамильному очарованию Малфоев, - парировал Драко. 

\- Очарованию? Значит, ты признаешь, что пустил в ход чары, чтобы завлечь ее? – спросил Гарри, выпроваживая Драко из кабинета. В холле первого этажа уже собирались приглашенные – за ними можно было понаблюдать, высунув голову из-за угла, как делают школьники, следящие за учителями. Встретившись глазами с Северусом, Гарри обменялся с ним торопливой улыбкой.

Драко заметил это и возвел очи горе.

\- Если даже я должен ждать ночи, то ты тем более потерпишь, - шепнул он.

\- Я вовсе не... – Гарри сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Несмотря на все безмолвные обещания, данные ими друг другу за годы дружбы, они никогда не говорили об этом вслух. – Мы еще не...

Северус распахнул дверь, ведущую в кухню, одновременно пытаясь стереть белое пятнышко с безукоризненно накрахмаленной жилетки Миллингтона.

\- Будь благоразумен, прошу тебя, - попросил Драко, потянув Гарри за рукав, чтобы того не заметили гости. – Он душу тебе отдаст, если ты ему позволишь.

Понимая, насколько Северус близок к этому уже сейчас, Гарри ощутил знакомый укол раскаяния в том, что вовремя не разубедил юношу. Впрочем, Драко об этом знать было необязательно. 

\- Он такой неистовый, - продолжил Драко, прежде чем Гарри смог ответить. – Неистово преданный, неистово гордый. И в любви будет таким же, - он посмотрел другу в глаза. - Если у тебя хватит ума принять то, что он предлагает.

\- Мы станем разъезжать по стране. Он познакомится со множеством новых людей, - с болью в душе заметил Гарри.

Как выяснилось, Малфои даже фыркают с врожденным благородством.

\- Он и здесь постоянно с ними знакомится. Только хотел всегда почему-то одного тебя, - Гарри показалось, что Драко очень хочется добавить «балбес», но многолетнее перемирие заставило его сдержаться.

Позади раздался тихий хлопок, и Северус аккуратно отряхнул мантию.

\- Пап, священник уже здесь. Он хочет кое-что с нами обсудить, - доложил он.

\- Габриэль, скорее всего, решила, что церемония будет проводиться на каком-нибудь давно забытом языке, - обреченно провозгласил он, отправляясь за сыном.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри отставил бокал, который не выпускал из рук весь вечер. Он никогда не питал слабости к алкоголю и, хотя гости то и дело приглашали его поднять тост за молодоженов, а стюарды предлагали широкий выбор напитков, ограничился единственным бокалом шампанского.

Машинально поискав Северуса в толпе, он одернул себя, и тут же сообразил, что того не видно довольно давно. Гарри убеждал себя, что ищет Северуса в толпе, чтобы объясниться: с завтрашнего дня отношения между ними возвращаются в строго профессиональное русло, но на самом деле он просто хотел увидеть его, и все. Когда выяснилось, что это не удастся, Гарри охватило разочарование. Он попытался сообразить, когда видел его в последний раз – к Северусу тогда подходил симпатичный официант, интересуясь, что делать с хорьком, прячущимся под трибуной для музыкантов. Гарри рассеянно огляделся в попытке найти того самого официанта.

Ни официанта, ни Северуса. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Сам виноват – ситуацию давно пора было прояснить. Возможно, юноша воспользовался моментом, чтобы урвать несколько поцелуев за искусно подстриженным кустарником – Гарри помнил, что за последний год сноровки в поцелуях у Северуса прибавилось. Этому можно было только порадоваться, но он не радовался.

Он распрощался с теми из гостей, что остались проводить молодоженов в свадебное путешествие. Не стоило удивляться, что Малфой выполнил желание Габриэль отправиться туда в хрустальной карете.

Как шаферу, Гарри отвели комнату в поместье, но теперь ему отнюдь не хотелось, проснувшись поутру, гадать, как провел ночь Северус. Он побрел вверх по лестнице, на ходу расстегивая запонки и вытряхивая их из рукавов, пытаясь не обижаться, что Северус даже не пожелал ему доброй ночи, торопясь ускользнуть со своим избранником.

Гарри закрыл за собой дверь комнаты, решив наутро прикинуться мировым парнем и объявить, что все понимает, но неуверенность, сможет ли он убедительно сыграть эту роль перед главным из зрителей, была слишком велика. Чувствуя себя совершенно подавленным, он в полной темноте рухнул на постель.

\- Эй!

Гарри вскочил еще до того, как прозвучало это восклицание.

\- Люмос, - указал он на кровать... и отвел палочку, когда Северус прикрыл глаза, защищая их от яркого света.

\- Что это ты... – начал было Гарри, осветив нечто накрытое одеялом и очертаниями повторяющее контуры тела Северуса. – Ты что, голый?

Юноша приподнял одеяло и заглянул под него.

\- Надо же... В самом деле, - согласился он, ерзая, чтобы поудобнее опереться об изголовье, и пожаловался: – Я тебя уже сто лет жду.

\- Откуда же я мог знать, что все это время ты был... – голый! - ...здесь? – он погасил свет, льющийся из палочки, чтобы глаза притерпелись к сумраку. Тускло сверкнула цепочка, которую Северус носил на шее. Серебряная змейка улеглась чуть выше сосков.

\- Почему бы и нет? – слишком разумно для человека, рассуждающего в чем мать родила, спросил Северус. – Если мы станем разъезжать вместе, нужно быть готовыми к любым жилищным условиям. Некоторые из них могут показаться... сложными.

\- Вот как это теперь называется – сложными жилищными условиями? – уточнил Гарри, присаживаясь на краешек кровати. Северус поджал ноги, освобождая место.

\- Быть девственником, живя с тобой, будет очень сложно, - сообщил он, нагнувшись к спине Гарри. Тот вздрогнул, когда губы юноши коснулись его шеи над воротником. – Почти так же, как заниматься любовью, не раздевшись, - многозначительно добавил Северус.

Гарри с упреком посмотрел через плечо и принялся расстегивать парадную мантию. Нетерпеливые ладони скользнули по его плечам, стягивая плотную ткань, и Гарри поднялся на ноги, чтобы избавиться от очков и рубашки. Когда пришел черед брюк, он обнаружил, что пальцы вероломно подрагивают. 

Будто снова имеешь дело со своим первым гиппогрифом. Нужно просто закрыть глаза, и - вперед.

\- Так-то лучше, - заметил Северус, откидывая одеяло. Судя по легкой дрожи в голосе, большая часть его уверенности была напускной. Гарри опять уселся на кровать.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он, и Северус прильнул к нему, словно только этих слов и дожидался. Их губы жадно встретились, воздух вокруг сгустился, пропитываясь возбуждением обоих, словно они соперничали за первенство в готовности. Впрочем, Гарри был готов уже от одной мысли, что на сей раз поцелуями не ограничится. Еще с весны он почти постоянно думал об этой минуте и теперь хотел приложить все усилия, чтобы Северусу понравилось – в надежде на повторение.

Поскольку Северус прижимался к Гарри всем телом, нетрудно было заметить, как он напряжен. Гарри ослабил натиск поцелуя, легко покусывая сначала верхнюю, затем нижнюю губу партнера, потом лизнул уголок его рта. Северус вздохнул.

\- Не так... я хочу... – пролепетал он, не находя нужных слов.

\- Многого и сразу, - угадал Гарри, и Северус кивнул, прильнув к его щеке. Перед свадьбой оба побрились, но подбородок молодого человека все равно приятно царапал кожу. – Чего ты хочешь больше всего? – он чуть отстранился и провел руками по груди Северуса, скользнув большими пальцами по затвердевшим соскам, прежде чем вновь поднять глаза.

\- Это у меня уже есть, - ответил Северус, и Гарри теснее прижал его к себе.

\- Ляг, дай на тебя посмотреть, - попросил он, лаская разгоряченную кожу, под которой все еще ощущались сведенные мускулы.

\- Ты ведь не станешь... только смотреть? – поинтересовался Северус, и Гарри рассмеялся, опуская партнера на мягкие подушки и отводя ладонь, которой тот пытался прикрыться.

\- О, нет, - заверил его Гарри, легкими поцелуями покрывая сначала губы Северуса, потом приникая к шее, чтобы потереться щекой о пульсирующую там венку, и назад - к нетерпеливо ищущему его рту. И снова вниз, к ключицам, проведя языком чуть выше соска, прежде чем вновь подняться за поцелуем.

Он изучал и познавал, но всегда возвращался к жадному рту, стонущему от ласк, что спускались все ниже, и стоны эти были так же сладки, как те, которые Гарри помнил до сих пор. Член Северуса оказался на диво длинным и таким же изящным, как его обладатель, и когда Гарри был не в силах больше сопротивляться желанию, он попробовал на вкус и его.

Северус взвыл, толкаясь ему в рот, и кончил едва ли не в тот же миг, когда губы Гарри сомкнулись на его члене. Тот не выпускал его, наслаждаясь вкусом брызнувшего на язык солоноватого семени. Наконец Северус обмяк и откинулся на подушки, а его подрагивающий член поник, и лишь тогда Гарри поднял лицо, напоследок поцеловав влажную головку.

\- Знай я, что все будет именно так, усерднее бы подталкивал тебя на первый шаг к совращению невинного юноши, - невнятным от возбуждения голосом пробормотал Северус, и Гарри невольно рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, что ты этого не сделал: я слишком много раз был готов уступить.

\- Как джентльмен ты отвратительно безупречен, - согласился Северус, чувственно потянувшись и распрямляя ноги, чтобы улечься рядом с Гарри.

\- В данный момент я себя джентльменом не чувствую, - признался тот, прижимаясь к партнеру бедрами и упираясь твердым членом ему в ногу.

\- Да, я вижу, - кивнул Северус; повернувшись на бок, под внимательным взглядом Гарри он сполз к изножью постели. – Мне понравится, не правда ли? – спросил он, застенчиво лизнув выступившую на кончике члена капельку, и Гарри беспомощно застонал.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил он, борясь с желанием проникнуть в самую глубину этого соблазнительного рта и позволить Северусу самостоятельно решить, по душе ли ему это занятие. Судя по внешнему виду молодого человека, так оно и было. Северус быстро оставил робость в пользу усердия: Гарри сделал все возможное, чтобы дать ему понять, как удачен союз горячего рта и возбужденного члена.

\- А так тебе нравится? – поинтересовался Северус напряженным от волнения и похоти голосом. Гарри уже завелся настолько, что не сразу понял, о чем речь – очень уж чувственно сжимала его яички молодая, уверенная рука. - Мне – да, когда я... ну, сам знаешь, - продолжал юноша, дыханием согревая чувствительную головку члена Гарри.

\- Это... потрясающе, - выдавил тот, с трудом удерживаясь на краю оргазма при одной лишь мысли о Северусе, прикасающемся к себе подобным образом. Подняв руку, он запустил пальцы в рассыпавшиеся по его бедрам вороные пряди и перебирал их, пока голова партнера поднималась и опускалась над его членом.

\- Северус, боже, я сейчас... – простонал Гарри, почувствовав легкий щелчок по нежной коже за яичками, и времени на предупреждение уже не осталось - он лишь успел выпустить волосы Северуса, чтобы тот не думал, будто его нарочно тянут вниз.

Северус не отстранился. Поперхнувшись, он глубоко вдохнул и замер, словно боялся пошевелиться. Наконец его губы медленно разомкнулись, а голова склонилась набок, будто в раздумье.

\- На вкус не так уж и плохо, - объявил он в итоге. Даже при скудном освещении Гарри заметил, что молодой человек улыбается. 

\- Хулиган. Дай-ка и мне попробовать; иди, поцелуй меня, - поманил он, не желая признавать, что не может сдвинуться с места. Губы Северуса сейчас были слаще всего, что Гарри доводилось отведать в прошлом. И когда Северус потерся о его бедро, оказалось, что у того снова стоит вовсю. Вот и славно.

\- Затруднений больше не испытываешь? – весело протянул Гарри, не в силах оторваться от крепкого, сильного тела, которое сжимал в обьятиях.

\- Вроде бы нет, - похоже, Северусу тоже нравилось прикасаться к нему: скользнувшая сначала вниз по животу, а потом назад, выше, чтобы задеть пальцем сосок, ладонь вела себя гораздо смелее. – Их поубавилось примерно в тот момент, когда твой член оказался у меня во рту.

\- Северус, если ты и дальше будешь продолжать в таком духе, не гарантирую, что смогу держать себя в руках, - со стоном предупредил Гарри.

\- Ну и не надо, - промурлыкал Северус.

Отнесясь к предложению с должным интересом, Гарри все же не был готов к энергичным действиям, хотя и знал, что затруднения за сегодняшний вечер устранены далеко не все. Притянув Северуса к себе, он закинул ногу на бедра любовника и прижался к нему. Северус застонал и толкнулся навстречу, словно уже прочел его мысли и угадал желания.

\- Гарри, - хриплым от вожделения голосом попросил Северус, - я хочу...

\- Я тоже.

\- Пожалуйста, научи меня, - юноша весь дрожал, тычась возбужденным членом в пах Гарри, во влажные жесткие волоски.

Гарри нашел его губы, двигаясь в том же ритме и зная, что пора остановиться, иначе для Северуса все окончится слишком быстро.

\- Я только в аптечке кое-что возьму, - чуть отстранившись, выдохнул он.

\- Что... а, - легкий румянец. – Ну да.

\- Хочешь попробовать себя в главной роли? – спросил Гарри, соскользнув с кровати, чтобы взять запасенную в приступе оптимизма смазку. Стоять перед любовником совершенно обнаженным было гораздо более неловко, чем лежать рядом в постели. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что Северус, подперев голову рукой, изучает его без тени стеснения во взгляде.

\- Очень, - отозвался он, разглядывая забирающегося на кровать Гарри с улыбкой одобрения. Снаружи до сих пор слышались отголоски веселья. Северус приник к груди партнера. – И наоборот тоже хочу.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри вытянулся рядом с ним.

\- Сможешь подождать до завтра? – он взглянул на свой член, несмотря на возбуждение напоминающий флоббер-червя в сравнении с изящной эрекцией Северуса.

Тот притворился, будто обдумывает ответ.

\- Максимум до утра, - наконец решил он, беря протянутый Гарри тюбик со смазкой. – Ты ведь не придумаешь какой-нибудь глупости вроде того, чтобы отправить меня досыпать к себе?

Гарри улегся на спину и взбил подушку под головой.

\- Только если увижу, что ты пожалел смазки.

В ухмылке Северуса не было и тени смущения.

\- Это мне тоже понравится, правда?

\- Если сделаешь все правильно, нам обоим понравится, - заверил Гарри, глядя, как Северус открывает тюбик. Спустя некоторое время, на протяжении которого его дразнил влажный палец, Гарри уже точно знал, что ему понравится, даже если Северус ничего больше не сделает. Потом были два пальца – так восхитительно глубоко! – и Гарри сказал себе, что ему понравится до одури, а если Северус сейчас же, сию секунду не заменит пальцы членом...

Кажется, последнее было сказано не только себе, но и вслух.

Гарри сунул под бедра подушку и согнул колени, зная, что наверняка похож сейчас на нетерпеливого мальчишку, но в объятиях Северуса он именно таким себе и казался. Его любовник сжал пальцы вокруг собственного члена, направляя головку к обильно смазанной дырочке.

\- Я думал, ты начнешь рассказывать, как это похоже на первую попытку оседлать гиппогрифа, - с напускной храбростью предположил Северус. Зажмурившись, он толкнулся вперед и охнул, разом миновав тугое колечко мышц вокруг ануса партнера.

\- Лучше меня оседлай, - простонал Гарри, и Северус распахнул глаза. Мгновение оба дышали с трудом, привыкая друг к другу. – Не мог бы ты...

\- Я кончу, если пошевелюсь, - прохрипел Северус, но все же медленно двинулся назад. Подождав немного, Гарри ободряюще погладил его стопой по щиколотке.

\- Ты... это просто... – на лбу у Северуса выступили крупные капли пота, а несколько прядей волос прилипли к горлу.

\- Знаю... хорошо... так хорошо, - выдавил Гарри. Северус двигался быстрее, проникал все глубже, входил в него с непринужденной грацией, всякий раз задевая внутри заветную точку, посылающую разряды удовольствия по всему телу. – Ох, С... – снова застонав, Гарри скользнул руками по груди и ниже, чтобы обхватить внезапно запульсировавший член. – С-северус...

\- Да, да...

Он видел, что Северус уже на грани - румянец залил ему грудь и подбирался к плечам. Его трясло; как и Гарри, он отчаянно стремился удержаться и продлить наслаждение. Еще одна ласка, еще один толчок... Гарри выгнулся навстречу и качнул бедрами, забрызгивая спермой пальцы и живот. Почти в тот же момент Северус дернулся и вскрикнул; Гарри обнимал его, пока дрожь оргазма не затихла. Он пропустил влажные вороные пряди сквозь пальцы и услышал, как из груди Северуса рвется протяжный всхлип.

\- Тише, тише... все хорошо, так хорошо, - нежно шептал Гарри, гладя мокрую от пота спину, пока Северус не поднял голову.

\- Все-таки это не слишком похоже на езду верхом, - робко улыбаясь, сообщил он.

\- Ага, не особенно, - рассмеялся Гарри. Они обменялись еще одним поцелуем. Несмотря на то, что он был потным и липким, Гарри не мог припомнить, когда чувствовал себя лучше. Даже двенадцать съеденных подряд корзиночек – с карамельной крошкой! – не шли ни в какое сравнение. – Ты не слишком огорчен, что сегодня у нас не выйдет... наоборот?

\- Не уверен, что смог бы сейчас двигаться, - глухо признался Северус, опустив голову на плечо любовника и тычась носом ему в шею. – Утром уже... - легкий вздох скользнул по щеке Гарри, рассыпая по коже стайки мурашек, и тому пришлось повозиться, чтобы потеплее укутать их обоих одеялом.

В наступившей тишине раздавалось лишь утомленное дыхание Северуса да властный писк домового эльфа за окном – верный признак того, что последние гуляки отправлены по домам.

\- Так я торт и не попробовал, - неожиданно вспомнил Северус, опустив тяжелую ладонь на грудь Гарри.

\- Я тоже, - ответил тот, радостно выгибаясь под лаской. – Уверен, он был замечательный.

Юноша пожал плечами и с довольным вздохом заерзал, укладываясь поближе. Из его сонного бормотания Гарри разобрал всего одно слово.

\- Наш что? – переспросил он, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к шелковистым темным локонам.

\- Торт, - Северус снова зашевелился, прижимаясь губами к плечу Гарри.

\- У нас будет торт?

От души потянувшись, молодой человек кивнул.

\- Еще бы... свадебный.

Гарри замер.

\- Северус?

\- Хм-м?

Приподняв голову, Гарри заметил, как поспешно зажмурились черные глаза. Он осторожно потянул кверху одно веко.

\- Северус, ты меня любишь?

Второй глаз открылся вслед за первым – сна в них не было и в помине.

\- Ты знаешь, что люблю.

Гарри откинулся на подушку и внимательно взглянул на любовника. На шее у того слабо мерцала серебряная змейка. Он повертел ее в пальцах, размышляя.

\- И ты говоришь это не из чувства долга? Не потому, что вы с Драко выдумали, будто профессор был в меня влюблен?

Северус вздрогнул от изумления и подпер рукой голову.

\- Папа думает, что профессор был в тебя влюблен? – ухмыльнулся он. – Никогда не слыхал от него ничего подобного, - он опустил взгляд туда, где пальцы Гарри играли его кулоном. – Наверное, тебе понадобится еще пара лет, чтобы поверить в это. Какое счастье, что я готов и впредь жертвовать своим сексапильным... – он снова заерзал, и змейка выскользнула из пальцев партнера, - ...смею думать, теперь ты убедился, что оно – сексапильное?

\- О, да.

\- ...жертвовать своим сексапильным телом, пока ты не поймешь, что я люблю тебя независимо от чувств профессора.

Гарри притянул его в поцелуй – длинный, долгожданный, памятный.

\- А если я уже это понимаю? – он смотрел, как собственные пальцы прокладывают дорожку от плеча до резко очерченного изгиба скулы.

Северус потерся щекой о его ладонь.

\- В таком случае ты умнее, чем я думал.

Глядя на него из-под длинной челки, Гарри усмехнулся:

\- Как мило с твоей стороны.

Северус великодушно махнул рукой.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

\- А что ты скажешь, если я признаюсь, что немножко... – Гарри поднял руку, держа большой и указательный пальцы на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, будто хотел что-то измерить, - ...влюблен в тебя?

Бросив недовольный взгляд на дистанцию между пальцами любовника, Северус добавил ей несколько сантиметров и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Тогда придется взять свои слова назад.

\- О том, что ты меня любишь? – возмущенно уточнил Гарри.

Северус возвел очи горе.

\- О том, что ты умнее, чем я думал.

Гарри успел несколько раз открыть и закрыть рот в попытке воспротестовать, прежде чем сообразил, что именно имеет в виду Северус.

\- А почему я не умнее?

В лице юноши – да что там, во всей его позе – читалось самодовольство.

\- Потому, что иначе вряд ли бы ты так старался не растлить...

Гарри страдальчески поморщился.

\- Может, заменим «растление» каким-нибудь другим словом?

\- Тогда – не соблазнить меня, если бы не любил хоть неможко, - легко согласился Северус, показав Гарри два пальца, удерживая их на точно таком же расстоянии, какое выбрал тот. Гарри потянулся и расширил это пространство, а потом одарил любовника довольной улыбкой.

Настал черед Северуса погладить щеку Гарри.

\- Если профессор хотел тебя так же сильно, как я, неудивительно, что он подставил грудь тому проклятию в надежде на еще один шанс.

\- Когда тебя любят так сильно, глупо не любить в ответ, правда? – шепнул Гарри, чувствуя тепло тонких пальцев на свежевыбритой коже.

\- Немножко?

Усмехнувшись, Гарри коснулся губ Северуса своими.

\- Очень сильно. Гриффиндорцы ведь гораздо умнее, чем кажутся.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
